When Courage is Gone
by Sora Potter
Summary: When Davis and his mom have a fight he goes to his old friend in the Season Three world.
1. Courage? HA!

Sora: Welcome to our new revesed version of the story. 

CR: We will be writing all of the chapters over again.

Sora: In a much better format!

Chapter One: Courage? HA!

It began as a normal enough day. But for a young man named Daivs, it all went downhill. Another detention, another fight with his mother. His mother truly did care for him, he knew that, but did she have to say it in that way? All they ever did was yell and fight. A grounding here, one there, it seemed that he could never do anything right, according to her.

That day there was once more a fight, and not to mention another grounding. But Daivs hated groundings. He hated them alot. So a plan formed in his head. A plan that would get him totally killed when he came home, if he ever did. He decided to run away. Run away to where?

That was a question that he himself could not answer until his eyes settled across a picture on his desk. In it, there was him, but there was also Jun and another little boy. Davis smiled, picking up the picture. It was a picture that reminded him of better times.

It was also the answer to his question. He would run away to the city beyond the fog bank. The fog bank never showed up to anyone other than him and Jun. It was almost like it responded to them. He now knew what the fog bank was.He knew that he had the right to say that he had been travelling the digtial worlds longer than any other human that he knew. West Shuinjuku, he now knew, was not a part of his world. It was part of a different world, a world much more different. And he was looking forward to that odd world once more.

His cousin, when he had last seen him, was very similar to him, in looks and behavior, both. Davis remembered his days with his cousin very well, and in his opion, it would have been better if Jun hadn't been along for the ride. This time there would be no Jun to bug him. A smile crept over his face. No Jun, no Mom, and no more annoying Digitweps! What a vaction this was gonna be. He put the picture into his bag and laided a sleeping Demiveemon on top of it. He had packed up all of hisnecessary possessions.

Davis crept over to the window and opened it quitely, outside was the fire-escape. He carefully wrote a note to Jun and put it on his desk. After that, he stepped out onto the fire-escape and closed the window, and in doing so, made sure that he could never come back to this life.

He soon hailed a taxi to take him to the edge of the city. The cab driver looked at him rather warily, but took him to edge of the city none-the-less. On the city limits, he thought of his cousin, of the giant buildings of West Shinjuku, and of the Digimon Game that had been all the rage even back then. In respond to his thoughts, the fog bank rolled in. Davis could feel a fimilar sensation that he linked with the digital world.

Davis' feet started to carry him toward the fog bank, his instincts telling him to be wary. He stopped short of it, his hand reaching out to touch the misty air. It responded to his touch in an odd way, reaching up his arm like a snake. Davis jumped back, only to find that the fog would not let go of him. He shook his head in a disparying way and entered the fog bank. Inside, it was like going down a long, white, misty tunnel. Davis walked for what he was sure was at least a mile before he saw a light up ahead. He had seen this years ago, when he had ran away with Jun. He started to run toward the light, his feet finding purchase on the unusually rough floor. Running out of the tunnel, he almost fell down some stairs right outside of it.

He was in the park of West Shinjuku. Behind him the fog bank melted away, revealing a shack at the top of the stairs. Right in front of him was a billboard. This was not what made it so special in Davis' opion. What made it special was that it had his D-3 plastered on it. He was still not used to the ideal that his life was a show here, and it still made him feel uneasy. Davis quickly ran down the stairs, passing under the billboard, trying to remember where the Bakery was.

A short while later, Davis was more lost and confused than ever. He bounced his soccer ball from knee to knee as he walked, bouncing it a little too high and hitting a fellowpedestrian in the head with it. The man grumbled, his face twitching. A hand reached up to take off his sunglasses, his blue eyes, now clearly seen, glared out at Davis from under blond bangs. It wasn't all of this that Davis noticed, it was the bag in the man's hand that caught his eye.

"Oh! You've been to Mie's Bakery? Could you tell me which way it is?" Davis asked him, not noticing the twitch in the man's face nor the lighter he was playing with. The man grumbled a bit before answering.

"That way, kid. Watch where your soccer ball goes next time, kay?" The man grumbled at him, kicking Davis' soccer ball back to him.

"Oh, thanks! Sorry about that!" Davis rushed off, eager to see his cousin again. The man stared after him, wondering where he had seen that kid before. When Davis arrived at the Bakery, the first thing he saw was his cousin trying to lug in a 50 pound bag of flour. Davis grinned, walking by and swinging the bag onto his back, makeing sure that it didn't land on his backpack. Takato sweat-dropped.

"Oh, no. You're back?" He growled after his cousin, stalking into the bakery after Davis. There he saw his mother squeezing Davis to death in a bear hug. Poor Davis' bones could be heard popping and his face showed the pain he was feeling. Who knew that such a small woman had that much upper body strenght? Davis soon managed to pull free of his aunt and catch his breath.

"Anut Mie, may I stay here for awhile?" He asked her, using his best puppy dog look. Of course, Mie didn't even need that look.

"Of course you may! It'll be good with you around. Maybe you can help Takato with his homework." Mie smiled down at him and went back into the kitchen. Davis turned and raised his eyebrow at Takato.

"Homework?" He asked, curious to what his cousin could be failing.

"Math. Geometry to be exact." Takato answered, shuddering at the thought of all that homework.

"How can you be failing that?" Davis asked, shocked. Takato glowered at his cousin for making it sound so easy.

"It's hard!" Takato yelled at him.

"How can it be hard? It's easy!" Davis yelled back, shocked that his cousin was failing Geometry. Davis stalked towards the stairs, Takato following him.

"I thought that you made F's!" Takato growled at Davis. Davis looked back at him, his eyes wide.

"What made you think that! I will have you know that I make all A's!" Davis tossed his head back, acting indigident. Takato snorted at this, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of someone to do his homework for him. Davis caught this look and shook his head no.

"I am not doing your homework for you, Takato." Davis told Takato, quitely laughing at Takato's face. "But, I'll help you with your homework."

"Why do you have to be the smart one?" Takato moaned as they entered his room, "I got dibs on the bed!" He yelled before Davis could.

"Hey! No fair!" Davis yelled, disapointed that he hadn't gotten the bed.

"All is fair in love and war, and this is sure not love." Takato answered back with a smirk.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Well, there it is! The first chapter in more detail and easier to read!

CR: Here we go! She's gonna be at this forever...

Sora: You're just grouchie because I won't let you sleep. Review! Review, please!


	2. Meet Davis

Sora: Now to rewrite chapter two... Ah, bliss.

CR: Rewriting sucks. She keeps me awake.

Sora: Poor you. Now on to the disclaimer. You know I don't own Digimon, so why even bother? Now onto the story!

Chapter Two: "Meet Davis."

It was the day after Davis had shown up, Mie had taken him to his school and signed him up. After that she had taken him out shopping. Mie combined with shopping was a very bad thing for Takato, but for Davis, who knew how to get what he wanted out of adults, it was a very good thing. Mie had a lot of money to spend, after all, almost daily her bakery was bought out by bread and pastry lovers.

That afternoon, Davis came struggling in the door with a ton of bags on every finger, some hanged on his ears, and even some on his massive spikes and then there were the packages piled up in his arms. Mie had gone all out this time. Even Takato was shocked at how much his mother had bought. Davis managed to find the stairs by feeling his way with his feet, and even managed to climb them some how. Takato stared at his mother as she walked in, one little bag hanging on her little finger. His mother was absolutely evil.

"Um, Mom? Don't you feel bad about making Davis carry all that stuff?" Takato asked her as she went into the kitchen humming.

"Oh no, dear. I don't feel bad. Those are his things after all. Did you know that he had almost no clothes at all? So I brought him some new ones." His mother put away the vanilla extract as she told him this. Takato sweatdropped, thinking about how much clothes Davis must have brought that day. He turned away from his mother and trekked up the stairs to find his cousin. Walking into the room he and Davis shared, he found Davis taking clothes, accessories, books, manga, school supplies, and a back-pack out of the bags. Takato sweatdropped at the amount of stuff sprawled out in front of him. Apparently his cousin was something of a shop-aholic when it came to the mall.

Davis looked up from his pile of loot that he had wheeled out of his aunt and grinned a wide grin at his cousin. He loved it when he came here, Aunt Mie brought him whatever he wanted with no objections just as long as he helped out at the bakery. Ah, the bliss of being able to shop where he wanted to. Takato grinned suddenly as well. He was the same size and height as Davis, so anything that Davis got, Takato could wear as well. He just loved it when his cousin came to stay. He edged over to one of the bags and looked in. His grin flickered for a second as he pulled a black trench coat out of said bag. He gave Davis a confused stare as his cousin returned it with a sheepish grin.

"When did you start to like black, Davis?" Takato asked his cousin with a raised eyebrow as DemiVeemon came out from under the bed. Davis started to think back, his eyes getting a little bit cloudy as he looked back.

"I'll say.. Right after the MaloMystimon incident." Davis grinned as he went back to putting his new clothes in the hamper to be washed. Takato just let out a sound of understanding as he rummaged through Davis's new back-pack and dragged out the list of classes that Davis had signed up for.

The list had on it, in Takato's option, the most hard and boring classes ever other than Music. He looked up and stared at his cousin, who was confused by Takato's reaction to his choice of classes and asked Takato why.

"Do you know what you've done? You got Geometry, Music, Chemistry, and Creative Writing all in the same day! This is like a schedule that you would see a high-school senior with, but you have it and your only in Middle School! You got nothing fun on here at all!" Takato was sweat dropping severely at his cousin's bewildered look.

"This is hard? And Creative Writing is too fun! I took this stuff back in Oridba!" Davis muttered quietly to Takato. Takato blinked, finally understanding something.

"So that's why no one had the same classes as you! They all thought that you were stuck back in the lower classes when you were actually up in the higher ones! I get it now!" Takato was shocked that his cousin was as smart as he said he was.

Davis smiled at Takato's understanding and laid another one on him, "I'm in your home room, though." He watched Takato's face carefully, expecting a bit of shock. What he got was happiness. Takato grinned, imaging all that the two of them could play on Kazu and Kenta.

"In that case, I'd better tell you all about my friends. There's Henry, the brainiac. Then Ryo, ego incarnated. Next there's Jeri, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Also there's Kazu and Kenta, weird and passive. Finally there's Rika, the . . . " Takato trailed off with a slightly happy look in his eyes. Davis waved his hand in front of Takato's face and in getting no response, smacked him up side the head.

Takato snapped back to reality with a slightly sheepish look and a blush at his cousin's questioning stare. He continued on finally after DemiVeemon hit him in the side with a tiny heat butt.

"Rika just transferred to my school. She got's a bit of a bad temper, but she's a really good friend. She's more tom-boyish than anyone else and she's beautiful also. She also calls me Gogglehead." Takato let out a small snicker at his nickname. Davis grinned, knowing that Takato obviously had a crush on said tom-boy.

"Well then, I just can't wait for tomorrow to roll around. This is going to be very interesting." Davis grinned at his cousin and went off to take his shower. The next morning, Davis heard an odd buzzing next to his head. Opening his eyes groggily, he hit his new alarm clock with his fist and went back to la-la land. He was awoken a short while later by his aunt's loud yell up the stairs. It was time to get up. Getting up, Davis reached over and bonked his cousin on the back of the head. Takato sat up with a start and glowered at his cousin through sleep-filled eyes, he really hated school days apparently.

"Takato, get up! If you don't, we'll be late for school! Come on, let's go!" Davis ducked into the closet for a moment and came back out dressed. He looked so different that Takato barely recognized his cousin. Takato got up reluctantly and got dressed as well.

The two boys set off running as soon as they were out of the bakery door. They really did try to get there on time, but fate was truly against the two Goggleheads. They were late, once again for Takato, on the first day for Davis. None the less, both of them got detentions from the irritable Ms. Asagi.

The two boys however were dumb enough, dreading that after school stay, to stand in the doorway. Like usual, Kazu and Kenta soon ran them over. As the four boys tumbled in a tangle onto the floor, the two newcomers both got detention as well for the same reasons as the other two.

Ms. Asagi peered down at the four teenagers on the floor and helped haul up the one that she had not seen before. She assumed that this was the new student that she had heard was to be in her home room and she was right. Hauling the boy up to the front of the class, she turned to rest of the class.

"We have a new student. Davis, why you give some info?" She smiled at him and motioned for him to start. Davis cleared his throat and thought for a second about what he would say.

"My name is Davis Matsuki. I'm Takato's cousin and I'm staying with him." Davis began, a bit nervous seeing as about half of the girls in the class had pictures of the Digidestined guys on their folders and several of those pictures were of him and bright pink hearts. Oh, the horrors of your life being a show. Those said girls with those said photos of him where making real life said bright pink hearts at him. Davis turned to Ms. Asagi for a quick way out. She smiled at him, perfectly understanding his discomfort.

"You may sit behind Rika, Davis. Rika, please raise your hand." A girl in the back raised her hand. It figured that he would sit behind her, seeing as the last and only empty seat in the entire room was behind her. Davis walked down the row, trying to keep away from the girls and one boy on the edges who were giving him adoring looks. Finally getting to the back, he sat down with a thud and became rapidly bored with home room.

The day went by with ease, to Takato's shock, after all, it wasn't every day that you saw a eight-grader with the classes of a high-school senior who could skim those classes with ease. That afternoon, the two Goggleheads met up with the two Psychos out-side of the classroom of the evil Ms. Asagi. Oh, how evil she was in the four teenagers options.

The four doomed beings walked through the door and to their fate. Davis had been stupid enough to leave his backpack unzipped a little from his last class and when Ms. Asagi left the room to get some coffee, his back-pack tipped over and out came a little blue dragon with a D-3. To say the least, Kazu and Kenta's eyes nearly popped right out of their thick skulls. Kazu then smirked and asked a question that made everyone else in the room sweat drop.

"Can I have your autograph?"

--------------------------------

Sora: Well, there you have it.

CR: How fast can you write!

Sora: My dear readers please become reviewers! This chapter was beta'd by Warrior of Darkness. Give him a hand! 


	3. Autographs

Sora: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! As a bunch of people say on the Harry Potter section, with a little twist for Digimon. All flames will be used to burn Davis'es goggles.

Chaosrenamon: That got her tail bunched up in a knot! Hehehehe!

Kalashnikov: I'm a rifle that has came to life, amazing!

Sora: Thanks for the dry humor. On with the chapter!

Akira: Should I say the disowner, Sora? Before you forget it! Sora does not own any of this, unfortunately. Otherwise her bed would be made of money! Any made up character is her own fictional brainstorm . . .

Sora: I have plenty of brainstorms!

CR: Do not!

Sora: Do too!

CR: Do not!

And on it goes again, like usual. Digimon and partner disagreeing all over again. Will those two ever get along? Tune in on episode 999 to find out!

Akira: One more word from either of you, if I hear another argument you're both grounded from the computer for a month! And that's final!

CR & Sora: Yes, Akira . . . We're sorry . . . NOT!

Akira: Grounded!

CR & Sora: Ahhhh man . . .

Sora: Well, here's the story . . .

CHAPTER THREE: Autographs

Demiveemon looked around the classrooom at the two Goggleheads and the two Fanatics. Uh oh, this is bad.

"You're a aa Digi Digi dig di d . . . Digi-DESTINED! Kazu bellowed, excitedly. I have so many questions about the TV show! Why did you act so immature during the show?"

"Kazu, shut up." Said Takato seriously. (A/N: There is something new! A serious Gogglehead!) (Everyone: Shut Up SORA!) Hitting Kazu on the shoulder.

"You know if you had asked Kari out, she might have gone out with you!" Said Kenta, who was a big fan of Daikari.

"She would have?" Muttered Davis, who had a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah Davis. She would have. That's why you have the Digi-egg of Courage!" ,said Takato. Of course, at that very moment the door slid open to let Ms.Asagi walk into the room with a boiling hot mug of black coffee.

"What the heck! A DIGIMON! IN MY CLASSROOM!" She screamed in fury and fright, throwing the coffee at Demiveemon who ducked behind Davis who got a full face of it.

Davis looked to shocked to say anything, hot coffee dripping down his face. And ending up splotching on his clothes, a large dark stain appearing on his shirt. His face was redder then usual, slightly burnt from the sweet necter of life, strong hot black coffee. Loads of caffeine, but didn't compensate for the burns of his face . . .

Finally he opened his mouth and out came, "OW!" Before he fainted from the pain.

"Davis? Hey Davis! Davis! Okay he is out cold . . . . ." Muttered Takato.

"Matsuki! Explain this! I thought all Digimon were deleted when you defeated that big blob of jelly!" Ms.Asagi, shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ms.Asagi, all Digimon were deleted. The ones that were in the southern quadrant at the time, that is. Davis isn't exactly from this human universe . . . . . . please don't flip out, again."

Ms. Asagi's mouth was hanging open, not knowing what to do, she left the room and momentarily came back with several hot boiling cups of coffee. Ready to fling them at seconds notice, at the bright blue digimon.

"OUT! I SAID OUT! YOU FILTHY EVIL LITTLE MONSTER! YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR KIND DID TO MY APARTMENT! THEY TRASHED IT! SO GET OUT!"

"Okay, I think she means dentition time is up." Mummered Davis, opening one chestnut eye, which was full of terror. He hadn't been this scared of anything since Yolei yelled at him . . .

All the boys crept out the room scared for their lives, the teacher eyeing them with the most distrust and anger they had ever seen in an adult.

"Man, your kind must of really trashed her place," said Takato.

Demiveemon nodded, "Davis, I'm hungry again. Can we eat when get home?"

Kazu and Kenta both looked at each other, "We're hungry, too! Hold it! How did you get here!"

"I'll tell you after we eat, it's a long story . . . . . ." Muttered Davis, his eyes on the horizon. 

Sora: Do you like my little cliffhanger? Next on 'When Courage is Gone', Davis' story. Example, how did Takato and Davis meet when they were little? And how did they trick Takato's mom? Find out next time on 'When Courage is Gone.'

Akira: Hint, hint, alternate universe chapter. 


	4. Past

Sora: Tee-Hee! That was so funny! Poor Davis! A face full of hot coffee! How he can stand that while eating I have no idea! Oh wait I got a evil idea! I'll be right back! Does little weird motions with her

arms and summons two Goggleheads out of nowhere.

Davis: Where in heck am I?

Takato: Yeah, what's going on?

Sora and CR: Your going to help us write our story about you two!

Both Goggleheads: About us?

Two Writers: Yup!

Both: Okaaaaaayyyyyyy. . . . .

All four: )

Akira: See what I have to put up with!

Chaosgatomon: Yup, I see what you have to put up with!

Akira: Sora, I think you're forgetting something. I think its called get to the bloody $$#$# STORY!

Sora: Okay, okay!

CR: You got yelled at! You got yelled at!

Sora: SHUT UP!

CR: Fine then!

Chaosgatomon (now known as CG) : Poor Akira!

Akira: Oh bugger off!

CG: But that wouldn't be fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! But if you take my birthday money I get to have the goggleheads, except for Tai ( Don't like him!), and I want Koiji from the fourth season! Oh yeah! And Tasuka from Viral State if Regless and Black will let me! Why are you people giving me those looks! You perverts!

Chapter Four: "The Past."

"It all began oh about when we were five. You see I had really truly ran away like every little boy does, except in my case my big sister came along with me." Davis explained, munching on a pizza.

"Jun came along with you!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Yup. And she made it a living nightmare for me."

"How so, Davis?" Asked, Kazu, lazily munching on his pizza. Before Takato reached across the table and snatched it out of his hands. "What the $#, why did you take my sushi pizza?"

"Because you were blabbing, and I wanted the sweet morsel of raw fish, that's why." Mummered Takato while licking his fingers, "Best pizza in the worlds, this is . . ."

Davis rolled his eyes, and glared at everyone. "Well, Jun made my life a nightmare by trying her best to make me a girl. She thought no one would be looking for two little girls, they would be looking for a little brother and a big sister. So she took me to a drugstore down town and made

me up as a girl . . ."

Every guy at the table was staring, Kenta's eyes were wide. And Kazu looked like he was holding back laughter, Takato did nothing, he knew all of Davis's story. Finally Kazu choked out, "You, a girl! A dress, make-up and a girly voice. Man what did you do with your spiky hair!"

"What would Kari say!" Kenta burst out, finally laughing.

"It isn't funny, it could of happened to anyone!"

"Actually, I don't see to many five year old little boys being drug around by their sister. Never the less in a pink lacy dress!"

"Takato, shut-up! Let me get on with the story!" Davis bellowed, at the top of his lungs. The other people at the pizza place all turned to look at him.

"Yeah draw attention to us while yee at it . . . "Muttered Takato.

"Well, you know Jun . . . How she enjoys making me miserable, what could make me more miserable then having to be a cross-dressing five year old for a week?"

Everyone looked at him, their eyes wide. "A BLOODY WEEK!" Yelped, Kazu. Takato reached across the table and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Shut-up dumb$$, do you want everyone to hear you!" Hissed, Davis, upset at his embarrassment. Hanging his head, his face scarlet.

Demiveemon looked up, his blue eyes wide. He spoke quietly with lispy voice, "You dressed like a girl? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Davis groaned, finishing his pizza. "I didn't tell you because I thought you would tell those idiots." He looked around for more pizza. And started eyeing Kauz's pizza.

"What idiots?" Asked Takato.

"The other DigiDestined. Especially that little mister perfect T.G. . . ." He sneered, in what was almost a snarl.

"Don't you mean T.K., Davis?" Asked Demiveemon, with a dumb expression on his face. Everyone sweat dropped anime style, waiting for Davis to explode.

Instead Davis started to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . . ." Everyone blinked at stared at Davis.

Kenta leaned towards Kazu, "Is he insane?"

"He's a Gogglehead what did you expect?" Mummered Kazu, who then noticed his pizza had disappeared.

"HEY WHO THE #$ TOOK MY &$ING PIZZA?"

"All right laddies, time for you to pay up and leave." Said the manager, finally fed up with the boys antics. Davis took out some money and handed it to the man, and picked up his bag.

The boys started to walk toward the door whenever the manager picked up Demiveemon, whom was acting like a stuffed doll.

"Hey, which one you boys left your doll here?" Davis' face lit like it was on fire, and pushed Kenta back towards the manager.

"It's his, sir!" Announced Davis to the crowd, a bunch on rowdy teen-agers and pretty girls looked up. And the whole place burst

into laughter. Kenta took the digimon and ran after his friends. 'D' he thought to himself, 'the girl I like was in there!'

"Well," muttered Takato, "are you going to finish your tale?"

"Later guys, lets talk at Takato's house . . ." As they walked down the crowded sidewalk towards the setting sun . . .

Sora: Well how did you like it?

CR: She loves eating scenes.

Akira: If you two disturb my beauty sleep again to half-way edit this story, I swear, there shall be certain groundings issued.

Sora: Akira, don't sound like a dumb-.

Akira: That's it! You're so grounded! And your little Digimon, too!

CR: AHH MAN!

CG: You got grounded! You got grounded!

Sora: That's it! From now on you will be Jun's Digimon!

Jun: I'm getting a Digimon?

Davis: All things are doomed! Oh wait! Matt can't avoid her if she's in the Digiworld! Hahahaha!

Sora: Sigh Please read and review? Please? Pretty please?

CR: She says sorry for taking so long.

CG: Lord I'm doomed.

Akira: Glad I'm not getting a Digimon.

Sora: Turns and looks at her sister with a evil grin Oh really?

Akira: Oh #&! 


	5. Rika meet Davis, Davis meet Rika's fist

WHEN COURAGE IS GONE

Disclaimer: Unfortunly none of us ladies own Digimon . . . Even though Akira would like Matt or Yamaki, I really really want Davis and Takato . . . And Tasuka from Viral State, Turns and looks at Regless, desperately we can't have them. Even though Akira here, won't give up on figuring a way into the TV . . . And CG won't stop dreaming about Impmon, even though CR has already claimed him.

Akira: First I have some things to say to defend myself from these treacherous lies! I don't like Matt or Yamaki! Its none of your business, Sora, whom I like! And no, I don't try to find a way into the #$ing TV!

Sora: Well, Welcome to another chapter of "WHEN COURAGE IS GONE." After those unfortunate words from spit-fire up there, I hope you can enjoy your stay 0o Because once you get in, you can't get out ;)

Akira: Tell me about it, she recruited me to help write this . . . Rolls her eyes in very sarcastical manner I haven't had a hour of decent beauty sleep since . . .

Sora: Hey, what the #$! Do you mean, that you don't want to help!

Akira: Coughs Yes!

Sora and CR: Why you little . . .

Akira: Just joking, can't you two take a joke . . . Hee Hee . . . Smiles weakly, backing very far away Please don't hurt me! Please . . .

Sora: Meanwhile in Takato's universe . . .

Last time . . . On Digimon, Digital Monsters . . .

"Well," muttered Takato, "are you going to finish your tale?"

"Later guys, lets talk at Takato's house . . ." As they walked down the crowded sidewalk towards the setting sun . . .

Chapter Five: "Rika meet Davis, Davis meet Rika's fist"

As the poor fools walked back to Takato's home, otherwise know as The Main Base, or HQ, or as Guilmon unwittly calls it, GRRRRRUUUBBBBBB . . . They ran into the one person who could scare all four of them into #$ing in their pants. And no it was not Miss Asagi, it was Drumroll, please RIKA!

Rika smiled a cruel smile, upon seeing them. Evil flickering in her eyes, "Hi, boys. Who do you have here?" She said, pointing at Demiveemon.

The blue digimon pointed at himself, and said "Who me?"

Rika rolled her eyes, "Yes, you idiot." Then she froze, looking at the digimon. Her eyes widening. "Your a digimon . . . I thought they were all deleted," she said looking desperately up at Takato.

Takato shrugged, "Yeah, but there's been no sign of Renamon."

Rika looked hurt, oddly enough, but kept her feelings inside. She still missed her fox-like digimon, it was painful to even think about it. She sighed to herself, and composed herself. Once more looking stoic on the outside, and depressed on the inside. It was the hiadus of her life, to pretend to be so . . . so upset or calm most of the time.

Takato and the rest just stood there looking at their shoes, sadly comentating what had happened to their digimon partners, when Demiveemon looked up curiously smelling the air. Long trains of drool started to fall from his mouth as he started to run towards Mie's bakery.

Davis looked down at his now soaked shoes, and sort of made a kicking movement to try to get the worse of the drool off to no prevail. Takato snickered, and then looked up at Rika. "Hey come on, it looks like Mom's cooked something tasty, to make a digimon do that. Especially one with that big of a ego."

Rika shook her head in pretended annoyance and followed . . .

Upon reaching the now rebuilt bakery, they saw a very familiar car. Kazu, Kenta, Rika, and Takato all moaned in misery. Yamaki was paying a visit to the bakery. Which usually meant that a lot of money was back to go towards Takato college tution.

Takato shook his head in mirth, who knew that a serious man like Yamaki had a sweet tooth for bagels. He consumed more bagels in a day, then Guilmon did in a month. Where he put them, no one could even guess. The five youths walked in to see Yamaki kneeled down looking in the cases, through the sun glasses they could see the excitement of a little kid in a candy shop. Yes, indeed, Yamaki had went off the deep end.

"I'll take a couple dozen of those, and a dozen of those over there, and are those strawberry treckle tarts any good? If so I'll take three dozen of those, also."

Mie stood there staring, gapping at the amount of pastry one single, bachalor could desire.

"Are you sure, Yamaki? You know too much sugar in your system for a substained amount of time, can cause both obesity and diebetes."

His reply to this was, "So, who cares, I'm starving and I don't want fast food, and I don't want to go groccery shopping. The old lady that's behind that counter, in whatever place I go shopping hates me. I swear she has a glass eye or something." He grinned wiry up at her, gazing towards the doughnuts. "And if isn't too much trouble can I five dozen of those creme filled doughnuts? You make em' so good." He said trying to convince Mie, to let him have his way in food.

"Yamaki, you haven't changed one bit since high school."

"Yeah, I know. So, can I have the food or what?"

Mie just let out a sigh, and waved her hand at her son. "Takato did you get all of that?"

"Yeah mom, I heard everything. Want me to go get it?"

"Please do so." Takato went behind the counter into the kitchen.

All of a sudden everyone heard a yell from the kitchen. "

DEMIVEEMON GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everybody ducked, even Yamaki, as pots and pans came flying out of the kitchen towards the fleeing blue dragon type digimon. "I don't want to know," said Yamaki, taking out his lighter and playing with it again. Mie promptly snatched it away, shaking her finger at the blond man. "No flames in bakery, you of all people should know that! I use a gas stove, do you want to set the whole place on fire!"

Yamaki looked up with a sudden grin, yep he really had gone off the deep end . . . At that exact moment, Demiveemon went running out into the street, a couple of cars hit each other while trying to avoid the digimon. And all chaos began, Yamaki and Mie both sighed and went out the door to help. Takato finally came out of the kitchen, furious at the disarray of the usually impeccable cooking room.

Later that day, the five friends were sitting in Takato's room. Listening to Davis trying to tell his story, "Now, where was I?"

"How about you start from the beginning, and explain to me why someone off a cartoon is sitting right in front of me?" Asked Rika, raising one of eyebrows, elgently.

"Well, I ran away when I was five . . . This is sort of how it all started . . ." Davis's eyes spaced out, remembering one of the worst, and yet best week of his young life.

Sora: So I left you with another cliff-hanger, Akira's idea, okay people, not mine.

Akira: Thanks a lot, now I'll get blamed. I'm the one who's putting this in type, not you. All you do is tell me what to write, don't I get any credit around here!

Sora: No. Also, I found a digimon for you.

Akira: Oh great, just #$ing great another disturbance! How is a poor lonely artist like me supposed to make time for a digimon! I don't have time to write me own storys, much less yours, and watch a digimon!

Sora: Too bad, I already told her that she could be your digimon. And be glad its a she, and not a coughs HE . . . You don't want to end up like poor Yolei . . .

Akira: Hangs her head, and whimpers So, so tired . . . Let me out of this room, please let me out of this room! Let me watch the TV, or listen to the radio. Give me a precious book or something! Just not anything doing with a DIGIMON!

Sora: Yep, she needs a straight jacket. Lets her sister out the room for five minutes, and listens at the door Hmmm . . . lets see what Akira is doing. Walks into living room to hear mass explicative, that we're not even going to think about putting into this story. Because Akira is hitting the TV, with anger in her eyes.

Akira: When does CSI: Miami come on! #$ you CBS, #$ YOU! You come on every day, except the day she finally lets me out! Starts to sob, hysterically All of a sudden the comercial ends, and there is Horatio Caine. Akira starts to watch intently as Sora looks at her watch counting down seconds, soon five minutes is up and Sora drags poor Akira, who is kicking and screaming back into the computer room forcing her to type this.

Sora: There, you got see exactly 30 seconds of CSI: Miami. Be happy, all right? Anyways, here is your new digimon partner. LadyImpmon, please step into the room . . . And be happy, poor Akira that's a virus type digimon.

Akira: You know how I feel about virus's, now please let me go watch TV, I only get to watch this show sparingly, so pretty, pretty please, let me go watch my Favorite TV show!

Sora: Okay, okay, but only if you take your new digimon with you. She likes CSI also, espically Horatio.

Akira: Freezes with a silly grin on her strange exhausted face, as she goes off skippy singing, Fa la la la la . . . 


	6. The return of the Digimon!

Sora: After so many months and months, I am back! Now I have not wrote anything in so long my head is about to explode! Oh well! Anyways I am FINALLY going to write!  
CR: I'm scared mommy!

Sora: turns and looks at CR with her fake vampire teeth in You were saying something, my sweet?

CR: bug-eye look N-no! runs for life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own the big huge plot!

Chapter Six: "The return of the . . . . Digimon!"

A scream pierced the air. The five looked up with wide eyes, they resembled deer caught in headlights. Takato looked confused, what in the world could make his mother scream? She wasn't at all a easy woman to scare. . . He found out when he came running into the kitchen, which was hard to do so because he kept falling over bags of flour and the such.

In the middle of the kitchen, on the floor sat a digimon. There was something unusual about this digimon, for this digimon had his head stuck in a cookie jar. It was a cookie jar that Takato had made for his mother in art class, such information made the cookie jar look naturally ugly.

The digimon resembled a large dinosaur. It had red and black splashed over it and if it's head, or underbelly for that matter, could of been seen, the white would have been saw. It was a Guilmon. THE Guilmon, to be exact, for it was the only one in existance, seeing as Takato had created it. The digimon was also Takato's friend and parther.

Guilmon could not see, he couldn't breathe either. That made the large dragon scared, and when you have a scared, red and black, large dragon running around your kicthen, you would be on top of a shelf with a frying pan, screaming, which was what Takato's mother, Mie, was presently doing.

Takato watched his partner run around the kitchen, bumping into things, and turned to his mother.

"Mom? It's okay you can come down now." He tried to coax her down.

"No! Get that creature out of my kitchen, Takato! Now!" She screamed at him.

Takato winced, rubbing his ears, and grabbed a hold of Guilmon's tail. For that dumb course of action, he was sent flying out the kitchen door and into the bakery as Guilmon reflexively whipped his tail back and forth.

"Um, Takato? Are you and Rika having another fight?" Asked a figure looking down at him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Henry! And no." Takato answered, allowing himself to be helped up.

"Then what in the worlds is making all of that noise?" Henry got a worried look on his face.

"Oh. It's Guilmon." Takato said this with a completely straight face.

"What! Guilmon? But the digital world..." Henry literally hit the floor in shock.

"Oh. I thought that Terriormon had shown up already... Henry, go save your apartment." Takato was really worried. Two digimon and one little tamer girl in the same apartment almost made him shudder. In fact, it did make him shudder.

Henry, as well, was worried. He ran out of the bakery rather quickly, not bothering to say good-bye. Takato shook his head at such actions and returned to the kitchen. A minute later, anyone bothering to look in to the bakery would have seen a young man dragging a dragon with a cookie jar on it's face up the stairs.

Once Takato had dragged Guilmon back to his room, he was surrounded by Tamers asking him questions. Takato put down Guilmon and started to try to tug the cookie jar off of his partner's face while answering those questions. But the question of how Guilmon had shown up was still unanswered until Davis spoke up.

"Maybe it is because of me and Demiveemon." Davis looked at the rest of them and motioned for them to sit down.

"What in the worlds do you mean, Davis?" Takato asked, plopping down after finally popping the cookie jar off of Guilmon's face.

"Well, you said that the Southern Quadrant had been sealed off. But if it was sealed off, then me and11 Demiveemon shouldn't have been able to get though. You see, our worlds have one connection, the digital world. Me and Demiveemon must have gone though whatever was sealing away the Southern Quadrant to gate out here. Maybe that's why the digimon have been showing up right after we got here." Davis made a face at his long speech as the others absorbed the information.

"Did a Gogglehead just say something intelligent?" Rika asked, half joking and half serious.

"You mean you punched a hole in the seal?" Kenta asked, looking interested.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm gonna get in trouble for it?" Davis looked around rather nervously as if expecting a sovereign to pop out of one of the walls.

"Nah... I mean, who can blame a Gogglehead for anything they do? Their success in anything expect for soccer is pure chance, isn't it?" Rika asked, once more putting down the two Goggleheads in the room.

"Hey! I'm good at drawing! That isn't pure chance!" Takato shot back, looking offended.

"Enough, you two. Hey, do you think the others can follow me?" Davis asked, looking a bit worried.

"Ah. Well, seeing how they've never missed you before, I would say nope. I mean, how can you follow someone who you haven't even noticed missing?" Rika asked, reaching under Takato's bed and stealing some of his months old Halloween candy.

Takato noticed this, and got a rather green and sickly cast to his face. "Rika, you do know that some of that is probably rotten, don't you? After all, I don't even eat that candy." He asked, looking even more green as she started munching away on the candy.

Rika looked up, her eyes full of annoyance. "You don't take enough risks, Gogglehead." After she had said this, she too got a green cast to her face and rushed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. A faint sound of gagging could be heard from the bathroom as Takato got up to go help his friend.

"I don't take enough risks? This from the girl who is always telling me not to be stupid." They heard Takato mummer as he helped Rika up from her position in front of the toilet.

"Shut up, Gogglehead." They heard Rika croak as Takato helped her back to the room.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna be grounded for months after what Guilmon pulled in the kitchen." Takato sighed as he and Rika plopped back down, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Guilmon?"

"I'm sorry. And I shouldn't have hurt your mom's kitchen, and I won't ever do it again." Answered the child-like Guilmon from where he was scarfing down the candy that had made Rika gag. The humans in the room stared at the dino in awe and disgust, the disgust mostly from Rika.

"Well, I had better get back home. Who knows, maybe Renamon is waiting for me?" Rika muttered as she clambered up from were she was on the floor, "Well, see you at school!"

"Bye, Rika!" Takato yelled after her, before turning back to see the other three guys looking at him, "What?"

"Hmmm. Do you have a little bit of crush on our dear Ice Queen, Takato?" Kauz asked, wigging his eyebrows up and down.

"Kauz! You litt-" Takato was cut off in the middle of his sentence as the door to his room slammed open. In the doorway stood someone totally unexpected. Jun.

"Little cousie wousie has a crushie! Was it that girl I saw leaving?" Jun asked, leaning against the doorframe, ignoring the looks of shock from the Goggleheads, and the looks of awe from the other two about the great fangirl being right in front of them. Davis promptly fell over.

"What the heck are you doing here!" He shouted at his sister. Jun smirked down at him and plopped down on the floor.

"I thought that if you weren't around, little bro, that it would be so boring. So here I am!" Jun looked under Takato's bed and quickly thought better of eating anything under it. After all, everything under there seemed to have a green moss on it, which was probably mold.

"I thought you were stalking Matt!" Davis peered at his sister, knowing full well that she would never give up a good stalk.

"Ah. He found himself a good log cabin up in the mountains to hide for awhile, and he wouldn't come out until I went away. So here I am! Hey, where's the grub around here?" Jun asked, "I haven't ate in ages! And I got chased by something called a Meramon already today!"

"Huh? Where the heck did you see a Meramon at?" Takato asked, shocked, "Surely not here in West Shinjuku?"

"Nah. Otherwise that Yamaki hyper dude would have deleted him. Anyways, I came out of the portal in the Digital World! I had to get the sovereign to help me! Anyways, the sovereign dropped me right in the middle of that Hypnos building. Yamaki to say the least was not happy. So, Takato, do you really have a crush on that girl?" Jun asked, looking amused at the look of misery on his face.

"Jun, why, oh why have you survived so long? You think with all the dumb things you and Davis have done, you would be dead by now." Takato teased, changing the subject.

"Chicken!" Chorused both Davis and Jun.

"Well, I'm getting out of here before one of you three loses your temper." Kauz stated, clambering up from the floor, "Come on, Kenta, let's go. Maybe our Digimon are waiting for us."

"Okay." The always quiet Kenta murmured, also clambering up.

"Bye, you guys!" Takato yelled after them, he turned back to Jun, "Hey, Jun, why don't you have a Digimon?" Jun looked up, a bit shocked at the question.

"Me? A digimon? Who would trust me with a Digimon?" She shot back.

"Well, you've entered the Digiworld. So there should be a digimon out there for you." Takato answered , thinking.

"Jun with a digimon! Matt would truly never escape her." Davis mummered, a look of horror crossing his face as he imaged poor Matt's fate.

"Why you litt-" Jun got up to chase her little brother and was cut off by Mie calling from downstairs.

"Supper's ready!" Mie called up the stairs.

"Saved by the supper, little brother." Muttered Jun, turning away and heading down the stairs. Davis sweat-dropped and followed her.

Sora: I hope that you guys got your Gogglehead fix for this time.

CR: You feeling better, Sora?

Sora: Of course I am! Woohoo! I finally finished a chapter! Now on to the two reviews... Both from people I know...Now my dear readers, review! It's the little blue button that says 'go'. Type in your comment and submit. PLEASE! 


	7. Jun's Unlucky Day

This chapter and the previous was beta'd by Warrior of Darkness! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sora: Hello, people! Looks like you liked this story enough to hang around for the next chapter!

CR: That's something new.

Sora: Quiet, you!

Disclaimer: You think I own Digimon? Well, if I owned Digimon, I wouldn't have made Dai a dummy! But, I don't and Dai was a dummy.

Chapter Seven: Jun's Unlucky Day

It was the day after Jun had come to West Shinjuku. She had to go to school with the two Goggleheads after she registered and to say the least was not pleased about it. She also was not pleased with getting up so early.

'Damn!' She thought as she tried to get her bread down, 'In an alternate universe, you think I could play hookie! But, no! There's no Matt, no Teenage Wolves, and I got to help Auntie Mie in the afternoons! At least I'm getting paid.'

The two Goggleheads peered across the table at the grouchy teenager. Her normally perky hair was drooping, she had bags the size of Mt. Rushmore underneath her eyes, and those usually healthy looking eyes were blood-shot. Not to mention, those oh-so lovely eyes were now glaring straight at them, all because she had to sleep on the couch the night before, not to mention having to get up early to help Aunt Mie in the kitchen. What the kitchen had turned out that morning, not even Guilmon would eat. Ah, the story of that morning was an interesting one...

------------------Flashback---------------

Aunt Mie was crouched down next to the couch, shaking Jun. Whereas Davis knew that this was a very dangerous course of action, Mie did not. Jun's eyes squinted open, the look in them was decidedly deadly, and if looks could kill, Mie would have been dead a few DOZEN times over.

"What do you WANT!" Jun hissed through her teeth at her Aunt. Mie was completely unaffected by such actions for Takato had been sneering at her for as long as the boy could speak.

"It's time to get up, Dear. Come and help me in the kitchen." Mie answered cheerfully.

"Wha...? It's 4:30 in the morning! It's not time to get up!" Jun slurred up at her Aunt as she tried to sit up, only to fall back and hit her head on the arm-rest.

"Of course it's time to get up, silly! Even Takato and Davis are up. Come on, chop chop!" Mie gave her a beaming smile and hurried into the kitchen, leaving Jun to try to get herself together and up.

-----------------Flashback----------------

Oh, how Jun despised being the oldest, she had to do all the work while the two midgets tried to get themselves up. It really didn't matter how early Mie got them up, they were gonna be late to school all the same. In addition to having to go register for school, Jun had to go shopping with Mie. And from her past experiences with Mie, she knew that her precious Aunt loved nothing more than to talk. It was gonna be one long day.

After a quick trip to the High School Main Office where Mie made up the convenient excuses of her niece coming to stay awhile, Jun would have started that day, but they did not have her uniform, which they were going to pick up then.

They parked the family car at a specialty store that also carried the high school's uniforms and walked in. To say the least, Jun seriously thought about running back to the Eastern Quadrant when she saw the uniforms. The uniform contained the plaid skirt that would have been cute if it hadn't gone down past the knees, thus making it look dorkish; the shirt was a horrid yellow that went well with the plaid, but made Jun cringe at the pastel color; not only was it yellow, but it had a large plaid bow at the collar; and to top the horrific uniform, brown loafers with knee high white socks. Jun's mouth fell open, and she fell to the floor with a wail.

"No! You've got to be kidding!" Jun shouted, all of the employees of the store turning to look at the poor child.

A hour and several tearful pleads later... Jun was walking with Mie into a bulk store where Mie bought her 50-pound bags of flour. Usually Takato's father helped her, but today was Jun's unlucky day.

Today, unfortunately for her, was Mie's stocking day. Ever wonder how many bags of flour Mie buys for a month?

After a lot of hauling, both Jun and Mie were pushing a bulk trolley that had on it at least six bags of flour, not to mention the other ingredients of breads. And, again this being Jun's unlucky day, Mie was a talker.

'Oh, why me?' Jun thought, rolling her eyes upward, ignoring her aunt until the dreaded question of love lives came up.

"So, Jun, have you had your self a boy-friend yet?" Mie asked, wanting to see what effect this question would have on a female teenager.

"Er...No, not really. I've had some crushes, though." Jun felt uncomfortable talking about this subject with her aunt, hoping that her aunt would not talk about her own love life. Instead her aunt did something much more worse.

"Oh, I know just the boy for you! This baker across town has a son tha-" Mie was cut off by Jun as she caught on to what her aunt was up to.

"Oh! I don't like that type." Jun quickly cut in, hoping her aunt would drop it. She didn't.

"Hm? What type do you like then?" Mie asked, interested in what her niece would say.

"Uh..." Jun's tongue twisted for a few seconds before her favorite image popped into her head, Matt and the Teenage Wolves on stage, "I like singers! You know, band singers!" Jun sweatdropped as she narrowly avoided a set-up, thinking that her aunt surely wouldn't know any singers. As said before today was her unlucky day.

"Oh! I know just the boy! And he goes to your high school, too!" Mie clapped her hands, not noticing as Jun ran into the now stationary trolley, "Young Saito! He comes to the bakery every morning! I'll introduce you tomorrow!" Jun had a bad feeling about this...

-------------------The next morning----------------------

Jun walked out of the kitchens to the front of the store, she pushed opened the door with her foot. She came close to tipping over as she pushed harder to open the heavy kitchen doors. Finally she succeeded to be met with a smiling boy her own age.

"Hi! You must be Jun," the boy said with a nice smile.

Jun's mouth almost fell open before she regained her composure. The boy was even cuter then Matt (if that's even possible Smile He stood several inches taller her, with his long raven locks falling almost to his deep green eyes.

"Uh-uh... Yeah! I'm Jun!" she was now turning a nice tomato red.

Davis poked his head out of the kitchen, he knew that look very well. It was the look that Jun had got when she had met Matt. Oh, that poor poor dude. Doesn't know what he getting himself into...

The guy took the tray out of her hands, and put it up for her.

He smiled again, "I'm Saito, a pleasure to meet you Jun."

Jun just blankly nodded, staring at the hottie before her. "THIS was the guy Mie had told her about? She has good taste for an old lady...' Jun thought as she continued staring at Saito.

The good looking guy grinned at her, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Jun. Hello?"

Jun finally snapped out of it, "Its nice to meet you too, Saito!" she practically sang, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Davis just rolled his eyes at this sickening display. 'Great, Jun has a new target...'

Mie called out from the kitchen, "Jun! I need you to take this tray to the front!"

Jun silently cursed her bad luck, before heading back there to grab yet another tray. Davis ran before being caught spying... Jun grabbed up a tray and started to carry it up to the front, but Saito had came back there and took it for her.

"Here, let me." he murmured as he took the tray from her hands. She opened the doors for him, and he sat it on the counter. "So Jun, do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

Jun's mouth did fall open this time. 'WHAT? Did the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen just ask me that?' "No, I don't have any plans..." she stuttered out.

Saito approached her standing right in front of her, "Would you like to go see a movie or something?" he smiled.

Jun numbly nodded, her eyes wide.

Saito moved closer, smiling at her. Then her bubble of happiness was totally burst. Jun felt something on her... Well, you know... Her buttomus maximus. And this something was moving, the legendary Motomiya temper sure enough took over. A resounding slap was heard throughout the bakery, as Jun grabbed his collar. "NEVER MIND! I DO HAVE PLANS THIS WEEKEND!" she screeched. She then threw him out the bakery doors and heard a resounding smush as Saito's handsome face met the pavement.

Davis and Takato were watching this from upstairs. "I wondered when she would find out about his tendencies..." Takato muttered to Davis.

Davis grinned, muttering back "I do believe our dear Jun is more like Yolei then we ever believed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: feh... I wrote another chapter! Wow! My writer's block is six feet deep in the grave!

CR: Never thought I would see the day where she could write a good chapter so fast.

Sora: Well, people, let's just say you HAVE to read the next chapter! My first chapter of fluff!

CR: OH NO! You wouldn't believe how much of that she reads!

Sora: You are SO not suppose to say that! You guys and gals won't have to wait long for the next chapter, believe me!

CR: Don't ever tell me to believe you. 


	8. The Date and the Dare

Sora: Here we are again. If you're reading this, it means that one more chapter has been written. Yah! CR: She inhales caffeine. Literally!

Sora: What do you think keeps me awake? I love summer! Smile I got a job! Picking blueberries! I'm finally getting a tan, and at night I get to write! Now to give you people a good old dose of fluff, here it is! My first ever fluff chapter! Oh, and Warrior of Darkness beta'd this chapter! Give him a hand of applause, people!

Chapter eight: The Dare and the Date.

It was the lunch period at the school the Tamers went to. It meant much chaos, much yelling, and a whole lot of the boys daring each other. But that day, something different was to be dared. After that day, everything would be different. That day Davis dared his cousin, Takato, to do something totally unexpected. He dared him to go ask Rika, the Ice Queen, out on a date, something that no one else had ever had the guts to do.

Over at the table where the girls had went to escape the idiot boys and their dares, Rika was dared to do something as well. That dare was to go out on a date with Takato. What neither of them knew was that their friends had a meeting that morning on the way to school and had formed a plan. A plan to get the two of them together. They knew that the only way to get the two stubborn idiots together was to dare them. They knew that the two would never back down from a dare, least they lose face.

So Rika got up from her table, and Takato got up from his. They walked towards each others tables, their heads down, least the other see the blush staining their cheeks. Takato saw a pair of shoes enter his vision of the floor. He looked up, his eyes meeting Rika's. Takato soon looked back down, finding Rika's shoes very interesting as he blushed even deeper.

"Um. Rika? I have something to ask you." He murmured, still looking down. One of Rika's eyebrows arched upwards as she wondered how he would have something to ask her when she had something to ask him.

"Yeah, Takato?" She muttered, also looking down. The two's friends held their breaths, until Davis' eyes widen as he thought of a problem in the plan. Both of them had been dared to ask each other, they probably would find it suspicious. Davis got up and got out of there to save his own butt.

"Um. W-would you like to go out with me t-tonight?" He asked, glad that his face was down so that she couldn't see his blush. Rika's eyes widen as she wondered how he had asked her the question she was going to ask him. Finally it hit her. Their friends were trying to set them up. She would play their game and turn it against them, while getting a date. Perfect.

"Okay. Hey, Takato, could I talk to you for a second?" She asked him, her eyes motioning toward the door. He got the hint and nodded. They left the room and stopped out in the hall.

"What is it, Rika?" He asked her, wondering if she was gonna hit him or something.

"Were you dared to ask me out?" She asked him, watching his face carefully. His eyes widened and finally he nodded, knowing that if he lied to her and she found out, he would be one dead boy.

"Yeah, I was. Look, Rika, you don't have to go with me." He muttered, his face once more studying the floor.

"Nah, it's okay. Look, I was dared to ask you out. I think that the others are trying to set us up." She muttered, looking either way to make sure that they weren't being spied on. Takato's eyebrows came together with an audible snap as his temper started to rise.

"What should we do?" He asked her, trying to not start cursing up a storm. Rika, to his surprise, smirked.

"I've got a plan." She muttered, those words sending shivers down his back. She leaned in and started to fill him in on her plan.

--------------------------------Later that day---------------------------

Takato had gotten all of his money out and was wondering where he could take Rika. He knew that it would have to be cheap. Davis poked his head into Takato's room and watched his cousin. He knew that the two had figured out the plot and was gonna get his butt out of the fire.

"You two figured it out, didn't you?" He asked Takato, leaning against the doorframe. Takato looked up sharply.

"Figured out what?" Takato asked him, trying to look innocent. Davis snorted at this, knowing full well that his cousin was anything but innocent.

"Look, I know you two have figured it out. Why those other idiots haven't, I don't know. Also, I know that you are planning on getting back at us. If you leave me out of it, I'll help you get back at them. You just gotta keep Rika away from me." Davis told him, hoping his cousin would do it. He really didn't want Rika mad at him, who knew what that girl could do to people. Takato pondered his cousin's words and soon stuck out his hand.

"Deal!"

--------------------------------That night-------------------------------

After Takato had taken all the money Davis had, he said it was part of Davis helping him, he had gone to pick up Rika. He watched the sides of the road as he walked, looking in the places Davis had told him the others would be hiding. They were there, proving that Davis could be trusted. He knocked on Rika's door and waited. He could hear her telling her mother that she was going out for a while.

Takato looked up and watched her come out. He motioned her closer so that he could tell her of Davis' truce.

"Davis squealed on the others." Takato muttered to Rika as he put his arm around her shoulder. Rika tried not to jump at this.

"Really? That's good. What did he tell you?" She muttered, know that the others were probably spying on them.

"He told me who was to be spying on us, where they're hiding at, and that he would help us in anyway possible just as long as we didn't kill him. I made the deal. Is that okay?" He whispered to her, watching the shadows.

"Your cousin certainly has his priorities straight." She whispered back, "Why are we stopping here?" She asked him as they stopped in front of a pizza place. Takato got a sheepish smile as he explained that this was the most he could afford on his limited allowance.

"Okay, I understand." She muttered to him as they entered.

-----------------------------------------

Sora: Well, people it looks like this chapter is not over yet. It shall be continued in the next one.

CR: I hope you know, you write too fast.

Sora: It just allows me to write the chapters faster and update more. Come on, review more! It's your reviews that make me go. 


	9. The Date and the Dare Part II

Sora: We're back! I have been complimented out the wazoo by my family on that last chapter.  
CR: They thought that her sister wrote it.

Sora: Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon... If I did... Well, you can imagine...

Thank you Warrior of Darkness for once more beta'ing my chapter!

------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: The Date and the Dare: Part II

Takato was trying not to wolf down his share of the pizza, that is, the VERY large pizza. Takato it seemed had a healthy appetite, for this pizza covered most of the table. Rika, after blanching at how much there was, had let him have most of it. Of course, Takato had remembered to keep his table manners at all times, knowing that Rika would probably let him have it if he ate like a pig. Takato kept looking out the windows, wondering if his friends knew how oblivious they were out there.

Rika decided that this time would be as good as any to start the plan and scooted closer to Takato, trying to look like they were going out. Takato knew that this was the signal to start the plan and grinned. This was gonna be fun. Torturing their friends was something both of them agreed on. It was something they enjoyed as well.

"Oh no, not you again," muttered a voice. Takato looked up and saw the manager of the pizza place, the same guy that had thrown him and the others out the previous day.

"Oh. Don't worry." Takato beamed up at the guy, "I won't cause any trouble!" The manager looked kinda doubtful but let it slide. Rika rose a eyebrow at Takato as the pizza dude walked away.

"You don't want to know, believe me." Takato muttered to her, taking a sip of his drink. Then ever so carefully he put his arm around her shoulders, knowing full well that if he messed up, he would be the next mop. Rika turned a bit red at the close contact and skooted a bit closer, still embarrassed at her plan. Of course, she had to ask herself, was this plan to get back at her friends or get herself a boyfriend?

-----------------Outside the pizza place-------------------------

"Did he just put his arm around her!" Kauz squeaked, shocked beyond shocked.

"Did she just scoot closer to him!" Kenta squeaked back, shocked as well. Ryo just sat propped up against a tree, his eyes dark and moody.

"Hey, where's Davis?" Murmured Henry, binoculars pressed up against his eyes, watching two of his best friends.

"Maybe he ditched us?" Ryo muttered, "Man, this really gets my goat." He muttered, trying to be quite and not succeeding as the other three, Jeri had refused to help them, turned and looked at him.

"Does someone have a crushie wussie how the I.Q.?" Kazu teased, ready to duck a flying fist or kick at anytime. When you hang out with Rika, you have to learn how to duck.

"What in the worlds does I.Q. mean?" Ryo grumbled at him, avoiding the question.

"It means Ice Queen, and stop avoiding the question!" Kazu muttered as he watched Takato help Rika up and they left the pizza place, "Let's follow them!"

"Well, where are they headed?" Kenta muttered, trying to steal Henry's binoculars, quite unsuccessfully by the way.

"Looks like the park." Henry Murmured, shaking Kenta off. The four boys started to follow their two friends, knowing that if they were caught by either one of them, they would be Mushu Pork. Literally, the Gogglehead and the Ice Queen working together... Who knew what they could do, and the boys did not want to find out first-handed.

The two daters, or revenge seekers, arrived at the park, sitting down on one of the city benches. Takato glanced over at Rika, she was looking up at the sky. Takato also looked, expecting to find her looking at a constellation. Imagine his surprise would he saw a digital portal in the sky. The two's date and plan was gonna be ruined. The two didn't even have their D-Arks on them.

The digi-portal started to lower to the ground, stabilizing and expanding. Very soon a little black cat sat on the ground in front of them. It was a BlackGatomon, the darker form of Gatomon. Whereas Gatomon was white, BlackGatomon was naturally black. Her tail-ring, instead of being gold, was made of a material that resembled obsidian and was studded with red rubies. Her eyes were a dark red and so were her gloves, her claws seemly painted with a finger-nail polish colored a dark red.

The most shocking thing of all was a D-Ark that appeared in the air next to her. The D-Ark beeped for a second before zooming off into the city, with BlackGatomon following it close behind. Takato glanced over at Rika and both of them sighed, knowing full well that both the date and plan was ruined, naturally by a digital source.

The others in the shadows had all gasped at the new digimon, and soon realized what they had done. They were running a high risk of detection. The four boys all made tracks after the new feline and left the two daters alone in the park. Takato got up, hearing the other four leave, and held out his hand to help Rika up. Rika blushed at how polite he was be and accepted his hand. The two went off, following the others, hand in hand.

-------------------------------Mie's bakery---------------------------------------

Jun was asleep. If she had been awake, she would have heard the window to the room she was in being opened. In came a tiny dark figure. The little thing's eyes shone in the dark, and it crawled over to Jun's bed. Climbing up the side, it looked at the little dark device floating in the air next to Jun. This was it's Tamer. Jun's eyes started to flutter, feeling movement close to her.

Jun groaned, thinking that either her aunt or brother had come to bother her. Oh, how wrong was she. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. When she did bother to look up, the whole neighborhood heard it.

"What the fricking hell!" Was heard from the bakery to the school to the bay and back again. The little feline sat there, little stars floating around it's sound-blasted head as Jun peered at the little device that had basically attacked her. She easily recognized it. It was similar to the device that Takato was always carrying around. She was now a Tamer.

A cry of no was heard all around the block. The Tamers that had been following BlackGatomon recognized the voice as Jun's and became very afraid. Jun in the southern quadrant was one thing, Jun as a Tamer was entirely different. When they bursted into the room, they saw Jun staring down at the little black ball of fur that was clinging to her pajama top.

"Why me?" Jun asked them, her eyes showing her worry.

Sora: Bwahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you! Also people, I'm planing on revising the earlier chapters of this.

CR: Oh no, more work. Never ever have a bored Sora.

Sora: I got stung by some stupid bug today people! It's still hurting. sob 


	10. I'm a Tamer!

Sora: Hello! Welcome my dear readers! CR: sigh She keeps me awake! I want to sleep!

Sora: Deal with it! I do not own Digimon in any fashion. So there! Blah!

Chapter Ten: "I'm a Tamer!"

Jun was standing in the middle of her room, a ball of black fur clinging to her pajama top. It kept on rubbing it's head back and forth and purring. Her brother and cousin stood in her doorway, their friends behind them with their mouths hanging open. Davis was the first one to recover from the shock, straightening up he glanced over at Takato and turned to his sister.

"Welcome to the club, Jun." Was all he said, smiling at his sister's shocked face. A while later everybody was gathered around the kitchen table, to say the least they were still speechless. To think that Jun Moyatomia was a tamer was something else entirely. Rika was the first of the tamers to recover her senses completely. Looking up, she smirked. She once more had another student to teach about the cards.

"Well, Jun, I might as well teach you about your D-Ark." Rika snickered, knowing that she was going to enjoy watching Jun try to figure it out. Jun looked at her despairingly.

"Why does she get a cool digivice, and I'm stuck with my old one?" Davis whined, pouting at being left out.

"I'm sure that you'll get one too, little brother." Jun told him as she reached over and rubbed his spikes. Davis quickly reached up and swatted her hand away before she could do any damage to his massive spikes. Jun smirked at this reaction, typical Davis.

"Don't worry, Davis." Jeri told him. She had shown up when Takato had called her. In total, all of the people that had any type of Digivice had shown up on Takato's front doorstep. Meanwhile, across the room Rika was walking Jun through the card idea by the hand. Jun to say the least did not get a thing about the cards.

Takato soon looked up, wondering were in the world BlackGatomon had gone off to. His answer soon came when the little black cat came out of the kitchen with things upon things piled up in her paws. What made these things all alike was that they were edible. The little cat apparently had more of an appetite than Guilmon, and Mie's cooking hit the spot. Takato sweatdropped after he appraised the food. That was his mother's entire pantry. Meaning that all the food in the place was being ate by all of the digimon that had swarmed BlackGatomon. Faint cries for help were heard from the bottom of the massive dog pile. The only digimon who had not swarmed BlackGatomon was Renamon. She was leaning in the corner, far away from the little annoying feline, as she had called the new-comer earlier.

"Okay, that's enough people! Sit down!" Takato bellowed at all of the chaos organized in front of him. Everybody paused in what they were doing for a second and then went back to doing it, totally ignoring Takato. This promptly sent him up the wall. He stalked into the kitchen and came back with a couple of pots and pan with a grin plastered on his face. Banging them together, he sat down at the table. The others soon got the message and sat down.

"Now, lets get to business. Someone lock the door please, Yamaki surely has caught on that there was a gateout and will be arriving soon." Takato watched as Henry locked the door and continued, "Now, we have a new Tamer. One, we must teach her how to fight and use the cards and two, we have to figure out why Davis' hasn't changed yet. Anybody got any ideas?" Takato sat back down, indicting that anyone could talk, no one spoke up though, indicting that no one had any ideas. Rika finally spoke up.

"I'll teach her, but I have no idea about Davis." Rika muttered, yawning after she had said this. Everybody in the room could see the oblivious look of concern that appeared in Takato's eyes. Davis snickered at his cousin's crush.

"Okay then. Everybody, go home and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Takato stood up as he said this and shooed everybody but his cousins out of the kitchen and out the back door. When he stepped outside he saw Yamaki rushing up the street towards the bakery. Yamaki stopped short of the bakery, panting for his breath.

"Just what is going on here? We got a signal of a gateout-" Yamaki stopped when he saw the little feline that was perched on Jun's shoulder, "There's a new tamer!" Yamaki exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. Takato could only nod, hoping that Yamaki wouldn't panic. Yamaki sighed.

"Well, would you mind telling me who this girl is and how she came to being a Tamer?" He asked Takato, knowing that Jun was not one of Takato's usual friends. A short while later, after Takato had told him of the story, Yamaki sat back in his chair. His eyes were wide with the idea that there could be another human world. Everybody else in the room sighed.

"Me and my sister have been here before. We came here when I was five. I came here this time to get away from my mother. Jun came here to bug me. Like usual." Davis explained to the blond man, whom at the present moment was inhaling the bread that BlackGatomon had not been able to reach.

"Understandable. Very interesting that the portals that link the two worlds react to children. Whydoes itnot react in that way to adults?" Yamaki pondered, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the teenagers at being called children.

"Maybe its because we are not set in way we think. The digital world perhaps senses the potential in us and reacts to it. Most adults that I know think that they can never be wrong." Davis explained, his eyebrows knitted together as he worked on his theory. Everybody else looked at him, shocked that a Gogglehead had some brains.

"That may be. Perhaps it does depend on how you think." Yamaki really couldn't see any kinks in the Digi Theory.

"So when you start maturing you lose the ability to enter the digital world?" Takato asked, his eyes wide at the thought that one day he would no longer be a Tamer.

"I think that it all depends wither or not that you became a Tamer or whatever when you were a child. Maybe if you were a Tamer when you were a child you will remain a Tamer, but if you weren't then you lose the ability to become one." Davis said, trying to keep his words short and simple for the rest of the people sitting at the table. Everybody kept on staring at him until their D-arks went off. Jun's first battle had arrived.

Sora: My first action chapter is next people! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Also, once more, my dear Warrior of Darkness has beta'd! Give him a hand, people, give him a hand!

CR: Akira is trying to wean her off of the sodas at the present moment, so if she seems a little nutty, ignore it. She was so hyped up that she rewrote the first chapter and posted it.

Sora: Now, my dear readers, please review. PLEASE! 


	11. A New Start

Sora: Welcome to the next chapter! Guess who I might bring into the story?  
CR: Here we go again.

Sora: I do not own Digimon. Never have, and hopefully will. Now, on with the story!

Chapter Eleven: A New Start.

In the middle of the night, you really don't expect to see a group of teenagers running down the street, following a group of monsters, but that was precisely what was seen in West Shinjuku. These were the Tamers, one was not but we will get to him later. Some of them really needed a vacation, while some enjoyed running after monsters. Kenta was the former. Unfortunately for everybody else in the group.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean what if-" Kenta was cut short when the newest Gogglehead stopped and twirled to look at him. Davis' eyes were blazing with annoyance as he stalked towards Kenta, a scowl displayed on his lips. This look alone was enough to send Kenta to the land of quiet. With the whiner of the group shut up, the team started to run again, of course the digimon hadn't stopped, so the humans had to catch up really fast to the far away creatures. When they did catch up, they found themselves in the middle of a battle.

Davis sweatdropped, wondering how far back they had been. "They sure don't waste time, do they?" He asked his cousin, who was looking as equally surprised. In answer, Takato took out his D-Ark and scanned their enemy.

"FlameDevimon. He's a virus type. We had better watch out for his Fire Claw and Flaming Evil. Hey Davis, use Raidmon on this one instead of Flamedramon, he absorbs fire attacks."

"Okay. Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon armor-digivolve to... Veemon. What in the seven hells?" Veemon flopped down, pouting at his failed digivolve attempt. Davis to say the least was unamused. He started to growl rather irritably as he glared down at his D-3. The thing said on the screen that no signal from the digi-egg was being received.

"It isn't going to work. I think that I have to be in the eastern quadrant for me to use the Armors." Davis explained to the others, who had all gathered around him. Takato sweatdropped and then asked the question that everybody else was thinking.

"Does this mean that Veemon can only digi-volve to ExVeemon?" Takato asked, worried, "Because if he can't even do that, then we are in big trouble." Takato got a far away look in his eyes as he started to think about the tactically disadvantages of such a situation.

"Well, I don't see why not. Ready, Veemon?" Davis asked his panther, who was still pouting about his failed attempt. Veemon nodded, straightening out his shoulders and standing up a bit taller.

"Veemon digi-volve to... Veemon! Something's wrong, Davish." Veemon slumped down, hiding his face out of shame. Rika's eyes got wide as she started to think. She turned to Renamon and asked her a very important question.

"Can you digi-volve even?" She asked her, worried that they were about to get their butts kick by a champion. Renamon's eyes widen as she thought about the consequences if she could not. She walked away from the humans and waited for the signal from Rika.

"Digi-modify! Digi-volvion activate!"

"Renamon digi-volve to... Renamon!" Renamon growled out of annoyance, her eyes narrowing to silts of their normal selves. Rika sweatdropped at the idea that her digimon could not digi-volve.

"Perhaps it's because that little digimon that you told me about is not here. What was his name? Calumon?" Davis turned to his cousin, questioning. Takato pondered this for a second before shaking his head.

"Nah. That can't be it. Before we were able to digi-volve even if he wasn't here. I mean-" Takato was cut off short by Rika, who had elbowed him sharply in the side. He looked at her questioningly, only to see her pointing at their enemy in a way that meant, "Stop talking and get fighting." Takato quickly got the hint. He motioned for everyone to take their positions, but they were stopped short when their D-Arks and one D-3 started to glow. The devices unhooked themselves from their stunned users belts and floated in the air. They started to grow and lengthen, no longer shaped like a hand-held device but more like a arm warmer. The devices length varied, but they were all in the same shape. The glowing devices started to move towards the startled humans, who all started to think the worst things at the same time, in typical human fashion.

Davis started to feel faint as one of the devices rapidly closed in on him. He could see the others around him were doing the same thing. Finally he felt the device against his skin, it felt like cool metal. Scratch that, it felt like freezing metal. Metal that just came from Antarctica on a express flight metal, and Davis knew that he did not like that feeling. The thing stopped glowing and Davis had his first good look at the thing on his arm.

It went from his knuckles and bottom of his hand through the gaps between his fingers all the way up to his elbow. It was colored a silver color with flame designs etched into the metal. In the middle, on the top, there appeared to be the top of a compartment. He reached out rather tenderly and pressed down on the lid. It flipped up to show a blank plasma screen waiting. Davis poked the screen and jumped back when the thing lit up with a blaze of light. Not that it did him any good, the thing was squeezing his arm after all.

There was words on the screen written a rather fancy script that was hard for Davis to make out at first. Finally he got what they were saying. It was asking for him to specify what language he read and spoke. Under that was a column of characters of different languages from around the world. He reached down and hit the Japanese characters while side stepping a flying digimon, Terriormon to be precise. The screen once more lit up with bright light and when it settled down, along with his eyes, there was a menu screen. On the screen there was five options writing in Japanese.

The first one said Evolution. The second said Status, followed by Web Connection and E-Mail. At the bottom of the screen the final one said Port Out. Davis quickly took in all of this and hit the first option. A new screen popped up, on it there was words on this screen as well. The words described the various stages of the evolutionary tree of Digimon from Baby at the bottom to Mega at the top. The background of this screen was dancing flames. Davis grinned at the idea that he would be able to have Veemon digivolve. He hit the champion option and once more was startled by the bright light that went with everything that this new device did.

When the light finally faded away, and Davis' grumbling at being blinded as well, there was a status screen on the plasma screen. On it there was a full length picture of a Digimon that Davis had never seen. It was bi-pedly with large dragon wings coming out of its back. It's colors were mostly blue, a little bit of red, and a whole lot of black. It had a mostly flat face, more human-like than dragon. It was in proportion to a avenge human body, just a whole lot taller. At the end of it's human-like fingers there were dragon-like claws. The Digimon's eyes were a deep blood-red color and it's face was red, whereas it's body was blue on it's underbelly and the rest was black. At the top of the screen in bold red characters 'Xiaodemon' was wrote. "Xidodemon, huh? He looks cool!" Davis reached out once more and touched the screen where the name was wrote. A bright light shone, and this time it was not from the screen but from Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve to... Xidodemon!" Xidodemon came down out of the sky, his wings at full spread. Unfortunately for some poor soul, he landed on top of a car, crushing it.

"Oops!" Xidodemon back flipped off of the car and landed on a roof top nearby. He looked at his enemy, this so called FlameDevimon. Xidodemon smirked, he knew that this was to be his battle. He rushed FlameDevimon, shooting upwards at the last minute and coming to land on the fellow champion's head. FlameDevimon did not take kindly to such actions and attempted to destroy the fool that would make him look like a chump. Swiping upwards with his claws, he back-flipped away from the now flying Xiaodemon and launched his first attack at his newest enemy.

"Flaming Evil!" Xiaodemon rolled his eyes at such weak attacks and flew straight through the on coming flaming skull. When safely through he unleashed his own attack.

"Draco's Icebox!" FlameDevimon howled with pain as ice fell from the sky in massive sheets crushing him like a pancake. Xiaodemon smirked as his advertise deleted. He turned to face the humans and was greeted by gaping mouths and sweat drops galore. Davis walked forward and looked up at his panther. Xiaodemon grinned down at him and asked a question.

"What exactly did you press, Davis?" He asked, watching the little human sweat drop at his now deep voice. It sounded like the earth had spoke.

"Well, I just used this thing-" Davis cut off in the middle of his sentence to attempt to yank the 'thing' off his arm, to no avail by the way, "Why won't it come off! stupid thing!" Davis was now hopping up and down, trying to slip the thing off of his arm. Jun meanwhile was trying to change the color. Davis sweatdropped at the comment that she made.

"How is silver going to match with my outfits? It'll totally clash!" Everybody turned and looked at the highschool girl as if she had grown three or four more heads, "What? Why is everybody looking at me?"

"We got things stuck on our arms, and you're asking how is it going to match with your outfit! Give me a break!" Davis bellowed at his sister, who in turn narrowed her eyes and motioned for the other girls to come to her. They huddled for a few seconds before Rika straightened up. She turned and started to walk toward Davis. Davis quickly got the point and set off running before she could get to him. She turned and smirked at everybody before setting off after him. Those that had been left behind sweatdropped, following at a much slower speed.

They soon arrived at the bakery to find a cowering Davis, a cackling Rika, a eating Yamaki, and one very grouchy Mie. She looked up as soon as her son walked through the door and let out a growl that even scared Yamaki. Yamaki soon regained his form when he heard the oven once more ding as more bread was ready. He looked rather pleadingly at Mie, and Takato realized immediately who had ratted them out to his mother and exactly why.

Yamaki might have noticed the alarm on the oven, but now his attention was on the gauntlet-like devices wrapped around the children's arms. He motioned the closest, Rika, forward so that he could examen this strange looking thing.

As he examined the new device, he scarfed down Mie's city famous bread. All truth be told, he was lucky to get his hands on fresh bread. It was usually rather hard to get her bread fresh, but seeing as it was the dead of the night, there was no other customers to fight with.

After about thirty minutes of examining the object, he smiled taking out his trusty notepad from his pocket and starting to sketch the device before him, telling Rika to hold still every so often. Finally when he was done, he stood up with a grin.

"Tomorrow all of you come down to Hypnos after school, okay? I'll have a explanation ready for all of you. Is that okay, Mie?" Yamaki turned to Takato's mother, knowing that Mie was a major thing to add in to any plan and not to inform her was like waltzing with the devil. Mie sighed, knowing that trying to win a argument with Yamaki was impossible.

"Alright. But only if Takato doesn't get another detention." With that she stopped and gave her son a stony look "Meaning, try to be on time to Miss Asagi's class this time, got that? Same goes for you, Davis. Jun, try not to slap Saito this time at lunch." Jun turned away at this, muttering a reply under her breath. "But he deserved it..." She muttered quietly so that her aunt would not hear. Unfortunately for her, Mie did hear it.

"He may of deserved it, but next time give it to him after school where you can't get detention," she told her niece, turning away to the oven and taking out more bread. To everyone's great surprise, Yamaki started to drool over the bread immediately. Mie sighed at this, "Some things never change, eh Yamaki? Your just like you were in highschool. The only reason that you took Home Ec was so that you could eat the stuff I made." Yamaki just smirked at her before diving at the bread. Mie just watched him with an amused look, knowing what was going to happen next. As she had thought, Yamaki jumped back, trying to juggle a hot loaf of bread from hand to hand. The former Tamers, seeing as to what they would call themselves now, all sweatdropped at the image of one of the most grown up people they had ever met acting like a kid, all because of bread.

The next day at school went smoothly, well as smoothly as it went for our teenage heroes. Meaning Takato failed another Geometry test whereas Davis made the highest grade in the class and was bragging the entire day. Takato just couldn't wait for school to be over so he could give Davis what he deserved. When school was over, Davis flew out of there like a lit rocket with Takato close behind him. The others all sweatdropped, following far behind. When they arrived at Hypnos, they had to go through a security check-point with personnel that were stupid enough to attempt to demand that Takato leave his goggles there. All they got was a stony glare and a remark that basically meant to call Yamaki. Oddly enough, there was a lot of filler in that remark that made Henry gasp along with the security personnel and cover Suzy's ears. The security people got right on it. After all, how often was it that you saw someone that young with that bad of mouth? When Yamaki got down there to pick them up, he saw Henry giving a scolding to a uncaring Takato, who was clutching a hold of his goggles with a deathgrip. Yamaki smirked at this, walking over.

"Well now, I heard that one of you knows language so bad that it even curled the toenails of our security. What would your mother say if she heard you?" Yamaki teased the amassed group in front of him. Takato smirked, knowing completely well what his mother would say.

"She would say, 'Good for you, dear.'." Takato smirked at Yamaki, who just sighed and started to head for the elevator. Takato followed him, still smirking like usual. The elevator finally arrived at Yamaki's floor and everybody piled out. Yamaki ushered them all into a boardroom. The funny thing about this room was that everything in it was pitch black. The walls, the table, the ceiling, the chairs, everything was black. Takato's eyebrow rose into his hair when he saw this, turning to Yamaki he muttered at him, "You sure are depressed, aren't you?" Yamaki glowered at him for awhile before answering.

"I'm not depressed, and would you sit down? You want to hear about your devices don't you?" Yamaki motioned towards the black leather chairs with an arm while walking forward and messing with a overhead projector that was pointed toward the only white thing in the room, a pull-down screen. He flicked off the lights as the others sat down and flicked on the projector, putting a transparency with a diagram of the new devices on to the light pad, "Now, these 'devices' are much more different than your old D-Arks and D-3s. For instance, they have a flip-up plasma screen. Underneath that there is the area where the plasma screen previously covered, that area is taken up by a couple of speakers. I went through the menus the other day and I found that," As Yamaki said this, he once more changed transparencies and continued, "you can pick up radio signals with this device by pulling an antenna out of the frame of the plasma screen." Yamaki paused to gauge the reactions of the teenagers and one child gathered around him.

They ranged from shocked to confused to absolutely fascinated. Yamaki did a sharp double take at the absolutely fascinated one. It came from none other than Davis. Davis was almost drooling over the high tech little piece of equipment. Yamaki smirked at this and decided to continue on.

"Now here is were it gets interesting. You see," Yamaki cut off for a second to change transparencies again, "this little machine is powered by something we haven't been able to harness yet. It's powered by kinetics or-" Davis was the one to cut Yamaki off, a grinned plastered across his face. "The motion of your body! The heat that the human body gives off is taken in and conduced into electricity!" Davis finished with a grin that soon turned sheepish when he saw all of the stares being directed at him, "What?"

"Very good, Davis. Now when you hit the Status option, you get another screen in which you can check on your Digimon's health along with your own. Settings are also available on this screen. You can change the color of the device, the design on it, and also the background on the screens. You can also add on attachments to the device. The Port Out option on the main menu allows you to basically teleport to anywhere in all four quadrants. You can go from the human world to the digital and back or you can go from a human world to another human world. Also, you can go to different locations in the world you are presently in, meaning with this device you can instantaneously go from West Shinjuku to, say, New York. All in all, it is a device any government would want. The down-side is that you can never get it off your arm after you put it on," Yamaki once more gauged the reactions of the children in front of him. To say the least, they were all stunned.

Sora: Oh yeah! I made one kick ass device! Hey, um, guys? I need a little bit of help. I don't know what I'm gonna call them now, because they aren't Tamers any more and also what am I gonna call the device? I also need some suggestions on what their digi-volvions should be like. Any help you, dear Reviewers of mine, can give me would be appreciated! Also, once more, Warrior of Darkness has beta'd this chapter. So give him a hand, people!

CR: She went all out this time.

Sora: Now, REVIEW! 


	12. The Diagnosis

Sora: Whoa. That was a lot of reviews! Wow.. CR: Maybe she's stunned silent, for my sake I hope so.

Sora: twitch What was that? No ice cream for you! This chapter was once more beta'd by Warrior of Darkness. The guy has way too much time on his hands, but never-the-less give him a hand, people! I do not own digimon, though it would be nice to own...

Chapter Twelve: The Diagnosis

Yamaki smirked at the reactions of the teenagers and child before him. He paused suddenly, thinking and counting once more.

"Where's Ai, Maki, and Impmon?" He asked, pondering if the wayward Impmon had even returned to his partners. Everybody in the room sweatdropped, realizing that they had forgotten someone.

"We'll see to them tomorrow." Takato stood up and stretched, his device invisible on his arm now, "Anything else you want us to do or can we go?" He asked Yamaki with a raised eyebrow, which came back down with his eyelids as Yamaki turned the bright, bright lights back on.

"Well, actually there is something. I want to take a sample of the device's metal to find out what alloy it's made out of." Yamaki went over to a table in the corner of the boardroom and picked up a vial with a stopper and a scalpel. Walking back towards the teenagers, he looked around for a volunteer. Jun stepped forward, her sleeve already rolled up. Yamaki quickly pressed the scalpel into the metal, what he didn't expect was Jun's blood curdling scream of pain. He quickly removed the scalpel from the metal and was surprised to see a bit of liquid where it had been. The odd thing about this liquid was that it was colored a light silvery-blue metallic color and was that it was trickling out of Jun's arm.

"Shit! That hurt, you jerk!" The teenage girl screamed at him, while clutching her arm to her. She quickly stopped when she saw that her blood was a different color than what it should be. Her eyes went wide with shock as suddenly the tear in the device started to mend itself like living flesh. The piece of metal on the scalpel also started to wriggle, startling the hell out of Yamaki.

"I'll go have this processed then." Yamaki stuttered out, dropping the metal in the vial and leaving before Davis could muster up enough steam to attack him with a flying fist. The teenagers all looked down at their devices. Kazu reached down and tried to pinch his, only for it to remain hard. Jun's, on the other hand, remained soft until she started to think about it. As soon as the girl's thoughts turned to why it was so soft, it started to turn firm until it felt more like metal and less like flesh.

"Well now, this is certainly interesting, isn't it?" Asked Davis from where he was attempting to have his feel like flesh. The others all sweatdropped, astonied that Davis would find this fun. Yamaki soon came back in to find Davis hiding behind a over-turned table with the others trying to get at him. He so did not want to know what was causing them to act like that. Riley came in soon behind him and also stood staring at the chaotic scene.

"Alright, alright! That's enough, children! Don't give me those looks, you are acting like children. Now put my table right and sit down!" Yamaki barked at the immature teenagers. Davis looked relieved as he crawled out and ran to the chair farthest away.

"All I did was say that this was interesting! What's wrong with that!" Davis hid behind his chair, afraid that one of the others would once more throw a hair pin or a shoe or something at him. Yamaki sighed and sat down at the head of the table.

"The processing will take a while. Good thing that it's the weekend. The scientists want you guys to stick around so that they can perform tests on the devices. Also, you guys really got to get some names for those things." Yamaki looked at each of them in turn, "And yes, this does mean a weekend in Hypnos. So go call your parents." Yamaki stood up and herded them out into the foyer of the floor where the telephones where. He once more went to see how the processing was going, leaving the children in Riley's care.

The youngsters all took turns in calling, and soon all of them had the same news. They were allowed to stay over the weekend and their parents were coming with some clothes and toiletries such as toothpaste and toothbrushes. To say the least the children were unamused that their parents liked the idea of a weekend away from them.

The children afterwards where led off to different rooms, though Suzy wouldn't let go of Henry and the two in a result went to the same room. Takato was led off to a room with a X-ray machine in it. Davis was led off to a room with brain monitoring systems and Rika, oddly enough, was led off to a room full of punching bags. To say the least she was in her element. She didn't like it, however, when her punching bags began to move. That really irritated her. After all, she put up with this too often seeing as her own personal punching bags did that too. Their names were Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo.

Rika finally started to grin as she rushed into the forest of moving punching bags. Oh, how she enjoyed this. She wasn't expecting it when one basically ran her over. Jumping back up, she had a look in her violet eyes that would make any sane person spoil their pants and run for their lives. It took her a moment to realize that she was not dealing with a person, but an inanimate object. Launching herself at the thing, she was pleasantly surprised when her new device glowed for a second and sliced right through the leather covered bag like it was warm butter.

Examining the device closer, she noticed a rather noticeable thing. The device had changed its shape and instead of it ending at her knuckles it now went beyond to end in a blade-like form. Rika started to grin a grin that would have had her punching bags begging not to get killed. Someone, the fool, had giving her a weapon.

Jun, meanwhile, was being examined to see if the metal was affecting her body in any other way. To say the least, she was unamused. As the doctors looked at the device and peeled her shirt sleeve up, they gasped, seeing the metal climbing up her arm. The device was growing. Jun, on seeing such, promptly fainted.

When all of the various tests and such where over, Riley came and shooed the teenagers and one little girl back to the boardroom. Yamaki was once more sitting at the head of table as they came in, but instead of a scowl, he was grinning an ear-to-ear grin. The former Tamers and such did not like that grin at all. It reminded some of them of their relatives, some of them of vampires, and some of them of themselves.

Yamaki motioned for them to sit down and grinned at them as they did so. As soon as they were all sat down and organized and such, he began his explanation of the device.

"Okay now. Now, first off, the metal is an unknown alloy made from unknown metals, but it is alive. That is the key there. You see, the metal is your flesh, but it's been through some type of process where it was made into metal. The blue liquid that came out of Jun's arm was blood, but it had bits of data mixed in. This device is basically a part of you. Before any of you start to make a ruckus, let me speak, okay?" Yamaki held up his hands as if to calm down the shocked minors. What he then said did anything but that. "The device is growing, though. It has begun to climb up your arms and fingers, which I am sure that some of you have noticed. The metal is only skin deep, and it's hardness depends on wither you want it to be hard or soft. It's color can be chosen through the menu, but it can also be changed by your emotions. And as Rika proved, it can change shapes, so far we have seen it in it's regular form, in a blade-form, and every form Rika could think of, which oddly enough was mostly weapons. It's also connected to your brain. After all the human cortex is the most powerful computer on this planet. I don't know anything about the Digital World though, so there might be a more powerful computer out there. So now, you may start to panic." Yamaki sat down and closed his eyes, knowing that the children assembled before him where about to panic their butts off.

And so they did, until Davis' loud voice cut through the chaos like a hot knife through warm butter.

"Cool!" Everybody in the room stopped and stared at the Gogglehead that had said that this unwanted thing was cool. To say the least, he was on the receiving end of a riot in a few seconds.

Davis ran away from the others and hid behind the two grown-ups before Rika could catch him, because when Rika caught someone, she did not let go. Yamaki stood up and glowered at the children before him.

"That is quite enough. Now, Riley will take you to your rooms that you're to be staying in. Now get going. Rika, no killing." Yamaki fixed everyone standing before him with a glare and sat back down, the lighter already out in his hand and clicking away.

The children quickly complied with the strict grown-up and hurried off to their rooms. The stuff that their parents had brought for them was laying on their beds and the night passed quickly, well, as quickly as it could with a bunch of teenagers in the same building with no parents. To say the least, Yamaki had a very bad night.

The next morning, Yamaki told them that they were free to go, but to come back if anything bad happen or if the device started to act up. To say the least, the teenagers and one little girl where happy to return to home, where the most of them proceeded to glare at their parents rather grouchily.

Where most teenagers, such as our dear Goggleheads' friends, got the day off, seeing as it was a weekend. But, and that is said with caution, three of the said teenagers were forced to help out at a rather peculiar bakery. One that was know all across town, and in seeing that is was a weekend, one that was getting a lot of business.

Jun sighed for the ninth time that day and brought more bread to the front and froze seeing Saito talking to her little brother. Normally, this wouldn't bother Jun but she knew that his lead guitarist had a broken arm, after falling down some stairs while Jun was around, and Saito was looking for a new guitarist. Davis, she knew, had the guitar down pat. These two facts, and that the two people that these facts where about where in the same room talking to each other, worried her greatly to say the least.

She saw Davis suddenly nod his head with a grin plastered on his face. That said face suddenly became serious and Saito's face became bewildered for a second at something that Davis had said. Jun saw Saito sigh and answer her brother, who just nodded and told something to Saito before walking away.

Jun sighed, she had figured out what had just happened. Davis was apart of a band and he was going to get paid more than he did at the bakery. Add in that the band singer was a total pervert and this day suddenly looked a whole lot worse. Returning to the kitchen, she forgot to use oven gloves and burnt her hands. Jun groaned, her day looked now even more bad. When Davis walked into the kitchen with a cocky grin across his face, Jun decided to wipe it off.

"Why the hell were you talking to Saito!" Jun asked as she stepped in front of her brother, who looked up with an even more cocky grin if that was possible.

"Why, my dear sister, you are looking at part of the Lounge Lizards. Odd name, isn't it? It's named after Saito, go figure." Davis told her as he stepped around her, "Now, I am going to tell our dear aunt of my recent luck, see ya!" And with that Davis hurried off to find his Aunt Mie.

When the lucky Gogglehead told his aunt he was quickly enveloped in a crushing bear hug that removed the air from his lungs immediately, Mie soon let go after she heard her nephew requesting air. Davis went up the stairs wobbling and holding his head. Plopping down on his bed, he pulled out from underneath it one of the few necessities that he had brought along from the Eastern Quadrant. It was his guitar, beaten and battered, but still useable.

He grinned and started to tune it, thinking about how much he would be hounded at school. Ah, life in the Southern Quadrant was sweet. The next day was Monday, the most evil day in the world to most children, but to Davis it was the day that a new chapter in his life began. That Monday was his first band practice, in which he would be playing with all high schoolers whereas he was only in middle school. Takato kept shooting him daggers at being excited on a Monday.

That day went by fast, and soon Davis found himself walking into Saito's garage with his guitar case slung across his back. Saito grinned at him and pulled him in to introduce him to the rest of the band.

"Okay! Now that's Jiro and that girl back there is my evil cousin Akira. Jiro is the other guitarist that you are gonna be working with and Akira is the drummer. And man, is she good, just don't let her near you when she got those sticks in hand." Saito told Davis as he showed him in, "Guys, this is Davis, the new guitarist I was telling you about." The other two waved their hands in acknowledgment, and then Davis said something stupid. He had been looking at Akira, who it appeared was rather lacking in height.

"Your kinda short, aren't you?" Davis asked Akira, who froze and looked at him with a look that would have done Rika justice. She started to walk towards him, only to be stopped by her cousin who stepped in front of her. She growled softly and let out a warning.

"I am NOT short! You aren't so tall yourself, you know!" She turned on her heel and stalked back over to her drums as Saito whispered a warning to the scared middle schooler.

"Don't mention her height. She's rather sensitive about it." Saito whispered to Davis, who just nodded in agreement. In a louder voice Saito announced that it was time to start practice. They went at a slower pace, seeing as that Davis had never played this music before, but Davis soon caught up.

"Good! Good! Because our next show is on Saturday night, so you had better be ready by then, Davis." This statement left Davis gawking at such short notice. He had a long week before him, and Akira was fixing to make it even longer. She was looking him up and down, trying to decide on something. She then said something that made his veins fill with ice.

"You need a make-over! I'm sure Jun can help me." The teen girl got a odd gleam in her eyes as she said this. Saito looked up at Jun's name and was promptly hit in the head with a flying drumstick. The odd thing was that Akira hadn't even been looking as she threw the stick. Never-the-less Saito was rolling on the floor, clutching his head in agony.

Davis grinned at this and excused himself to go home. Saito sat up and grinned.

"Say hi to your sister for me, Davis!" Saito called out before he was once more hit in the head. Davis snickered at that before he left for home. When he arrived at the bakery, he found Takato once more lugging 50-pound bags of flour into the bakery. Ah, how much he was going to enjoy band life. Davis walked inside and smirked at his sister.

"Saito says hi." Davis told her in a sing-song type of voice. Jun started to walk towards her brother, who had taken off running. Takato put a end to the argument and dragged Davis off upstairs. Dragging Davis into their room, he plopped down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I need help. I got no idea what to call these things, but you have that big huge brain of yours that knows a lot of words, right?" Takato asked his cousin, still looking hopeful. Davis flopped down on his own bed and started to think.

"Hm. Well now, this one is a toughie. How 'bout Gestalt? It is sometimes used to describe a sort of merge with a machine." Davis blinked then and scratched his head, "How did I even know that word? Man, this is weird." Davis grinned at his cousin and went off to do his homework. The rest of the week went by rather smoothly until Davis got to Friday afternoon. That afternoon, he got jumped by two high school girls he knew very well. It was make-over time.

------------------------------------------------------

Sora: grins Now there is to be songs! Give a hand to Akira, who wrote an entire album last night... Which will be used in the story, just not in this chapter... She wrote 15 songs in two hours... That's like, one every eight minutes... Damn...

CR: Oh no. I'm out of here! tries to get up to find that her pelt is glued to her seat Did you glue me to my seat!

Sora: Bleah! Anyways, people! My dearest sister made a appearance in this chapter, and believe me it's her to a T. Short, green eyes, and one evil temper that will go off if she reads this. Sigh I'm doomed! And with this chapter, I have now wrote twenty thousand words. Whoa! Now my dear Readers become my dear Reviewers! 


	13. Luminaire

Sora: People, I'm sorry, but school is fixing to begin. It starts this Friday. Damn, what bastard decided to make the first day of school a Friday! CR: She is very happy about how many reviews she got. She's just too mad at the school board to mention it right now.

Sora: I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, why the hell don't I? Also, I have a special treat today! It's a quote from a funny movie, and I want to see if anyone can guess the movie. Here it is.

"I'll be damned, it's a Kojak with a Kodak!"

Also people, I will be slowing down with the updates. Blame school, you know that one of my friends is looking forward to it! Crazy loony. Heh, I should stop blabbering now. Oh yeah, this chapter was beta'd by Warrior of Darkness! THANK YOU WARRIOR!

Chapter Thirteen: Luminaire

Davis had been jumped by the Fiery Akira and the Weird-Ass Jun. Oh, how much life was starting to look totally evil. Dragging him to the mall, they started to look through an aisle in a shop that Davis never went into. The Make-Up Store. Pity the Gogglehead. When Davis saw those words above the entrance, he started to try to escape. He didn't succeed. Akira knocked him out and the two girls dolled him up.

When Davis woke up, his face felt funny as the two girls that were supported him dragged him into another store. Glancing in a mirror on the wall, his eyes widen as he looked at his face. His eyes were lined with Kohl, or for the Western World eyeliner. His eyelashes were darkened with mascara, but lucky for him the two girls hadn't put eyeshadow on him. His lips were even colored a bit darker with a black lip-stick. To say the least, he looked like almost every punk guy he had ever seen on stage.

Davis finally got to see what store the two were dragging him into and he had no objections about this one. It was a punk store with clothes and accessories from wall to wall. The two girls dropped him in the middle of the store and started to grab things they thought might look good on Davis. Davis went into the changing room willingly and came out trying to hold up the pants the two had shoved on him. Jun, seeing this problem, disappeared for a second and came back with a belt and a shirt for him to try on. Davis went back in and came out. The two girls peered at him, and then looked at each and nodded together. That single nod sent shivers up Davis' spine. The two were up to something, and it didn't look good for him.

Jun ran off and came back with a little bag and a grin. Davis so did not like that grin as he went back into the changing room to change back to his old clothes.

"Um, girls? You guys do know that I have this stuff in my closest at home, don't you?" Davis asked them as they headed toward the counter. Jun and Akira both nodded. Jun answered his question.

"We know that. Saito gave us the money to give you a make over, but he told us to give him back the change, so we're going to spend it all! Besides, I've looked through your closest, and you don't have a lot of fashion sense, little brother." The two teenage girls paid for the clothes and dragged Davis home. When they got there, the two shoved him into the bathroom and took what was in the little bag out. It was hair dye. To be precise, black hair dye. The two girls held him down and started to highlight his spikes with the dye. When they were through, they reapplied his make-up and let him have a look.

Looking in the mirror in the bathroom, Davis blinked. If the others from the Eastern Quadrant could see him now, they wouldn't have been able to recognize him. His hair, normally pure darkish red, was now almost black cherry crimson and had ebon highlights and was still up in its massive spikes. The make-up on his face, coupled with his hair, made him look like the perfect punk. Akira got up from where she was sitting in the tiny room and stretched.

"I've got to get going. You know, I've got to get ready for the show. See ya there!" Akira left and Jun grinned at her brother.

"Saito gave me a back-stage pass, so I'll be back there before the show, okay little bro? Don't get nervous, kid." Jun ruffled her brother's hair and left the room. A short while later, it was time for the show. Davis showed up in his full punkdom. Looking around, he noticed that the others were all punked up and ready to go.

Saito looked down at the middle schooler and grinned at his nervous expression. "Any questions, kid?" He asked the shorter boy.

Davis looked up at Saito with curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah. I been meaning to ask, why does Jiro shave his head?" Davis asked him, not noticing Jiro stiffen.

Saito burst out laughing at Davis' question and finally answered him. "He shaves his head because he started to go prematurely bald. Just don't tease him about it, okay?" Davis was starting grin and had opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by said baldy.

"Those that laugh at baldy will cry when they go bald!" Jiro teased Davis who just grinned. Saito' ears twitched slightly and he grinned.

"That our cue. Let's go." Saito told the others when they heard something go off, they headed for the opening between the curtain and the wall. Davis gulped as Jun patted his shoulder, "I'll be right up front, I promise. Good luck!" she disappeared heading for where she could get to her seat.

Jun sat down, smiling as the Lounge Lizards took the stage. The lightning dimmed, a few dim colored spotlights were all that illuminated the stage. The band members were in the shadows till Saito approached his microphone. He was barely visible in the dark, the purplish spotlight gradually increased intensity so the audience could see the lead singer... He had his eyes closed, waiting for the song to start.

The rest of the band slowly became illuminated, Davis had a reddish spotlight over him, he stood to the left of Saito. Jiro had a bluish spotlight over him, he was to Saito's right. Akira was the last to become illuminated, a greenish spotlight casting her delicate features in a hazy sort of way.

Davis once more gulped, but outwardly he seemed perfectly calm as he struck the opening cord to the band's brand new song.

Saito opened his eyes, opening his mouth after the opening instrumental. And began to sing the song's lyrics in a harsh whisper...

I can't even tell you...

the reason why I did what I did,

maybe our love was bittersweet...

Just like an old jazz song,

but such an intense emotion was meant to end.

The music gradually increased as his voice started to become louder, the guitars starting to merge together in a intricate dance of notes, the drums pounding out the erratic beat. Saito continued;

I pushed you away,

with all the things I've ever done,

I'm sorry baby,

but sometimes love becomes undone...

What we had between us, has come and gone...

His eyes were staring at the audience, the purplish spotlight moving to be a blue one... The guitars completely taking over the song for a few brief moments in a almost perfect riff. They then escalated into a complex weave of notes, the electric chords wavered so not to overtake Saito's voice.

Our time is up,

the timer has stopped ticking,

I'm sorry girl,

but the hand has frozen at one...

This clock has stopped clicking.

He lowered his eyes, closing them. The guitars almost became quiet with the quiet electrical strumming chords, the drums became prominent in a clashing beat. The spotlight changed to red, as Saito almost screeched the next lyrics as the guitars went nova. The spotlight quickly changing to a bright simple glowing white, setting the stage aglow in its light.

It was brief, and lit up bright like a star.

Luminaire, (here he lowered his voice to a whisper)

Luminaire,

but now its dark,

and there's nothing there.

Abysmal feelings...

Luminaire...

The riffs quietly became melodic, drifting in and out of harmony. The spotlight once more splitting into multi-colors, Saito's own spotlight was the brightest at first; a flushed hot pink but soon darkening to a deep blood red color. The drums became more prolific for a few moments as Saito sang the next few lyrics, he repeated the chorus.

I pushed you away,

with all the things I've ever done,

I'm sorry baby,

but sometimes love becomes undone...

What we had between us, has come and gone...

He voice lowered to a hoarse whisper, his eyes still closed as the guitars strummed the same notes. The spotlight became a pulsating yellow for a few moments. Saito opened his eyes, the colors contrasted sharply... 

It seemed like an eternity,

with you in my arms...

An infinite amount of time,

these feelings did last.

It was nice while it was living,

but babe I gotta let you go.

Now that's its dead.

The drums took over, as the song was approaching its end. The guitars once more seeming to become harmonious with one another. The spotlight started to lower its intensity, simply a molten gold color was focused on Saito.

It was nice while it lasted,

wonderful at least.

But I pushed you away,

yeah, I pushed you away,

yeah, yeah, yeah,

pushing you away.

His voice had became louder singing those lyrics, now they were once again becoming quieter. The drums slowed down the beat, the guitars battling it out for the final time. The spotlights began to merge into a unknown color, becoming a violently colored kaleidoscope. The spotlights became even more erratic as colors pulsated like a beating heart, changing colors rapidly the band was swathed in wild colors. The resulting swirls of colors descended on the stage like a whirlwind as the song finished its climax. Strobe lights made the stage seem like it was in slow motion as Saito finished his song.

I'll miss you awhile,

but then I'll forget,

even the smell of your hair,

the taste of your lips,

It was nice while it lasted,

but now all is dark.

All because your gone,

luminaire...

luminaire...

Abysmal darkness,

without your light,

luminaire,

luminaire,

luminaire...

The song gradually ended, with the word luminaire become more hard to hear as Saito lowered his voice to a whisper. The instruments adjusted to his whisper, the song gradually ended with Saito's hoarse hiss of luminaire. The guitars letting the last chord struck just drift off... The spotlights had all merged and now the band was cloaked in a ghostly murky green spotlight, it made the band look if they were all underwater. Their features pale in the haze, even Davis seemed like he was from another world. All the band members were not looking at their audience, trying to seem like they were in the same dimension. Saito slowly lifted his head his eyes opening. His eyes staring straight at Jun, startling electric emeralds sparkling in the dim light. He whispered one last word into the microphone;

Luminaire.

The crowd jumped up applause rippling down the rows, the Lounge Lizards had outdone themselves once more...

Saito lifted his hand as they started to play through the set, Jun couldn't shake her weird feelings though. Those eyes were haunting, but finally she just shook her head and tried to enjoy the show. When the show was over she rushed backstage. She found Akira polishing her drumsticks, Jiro rubbing baby oil onto his bald head, and her little brother puking into a bucket that he had found. She saw Saito meanwhile flirting with some fans that he had let backstage.

"Hiya, little bro!" She made the mistake of slapping her brother on the back. Davis barfed once more and glared at his sister. Suddenly his head shot up as he heard the voices of some girls from his class. Looking around quickly for a place to hide, and in not seeing one, he groaned and quickly regretted it. As the girls came in, he lowered his head back to the bucket to hide and to use it once more.

One of the girls paused, blinking at the sight of a figure with its head in a bucket. Walking over there, she grabbed a hold of the figure's hair and pulled the head up so she could get a good look at the face. She let go of the hair when she saw one of the hottest boys from her school.

"Davis! I didn't recognize you up on stage! You can play the guitar really good!" Her eyes were all lit up with a look that Davis knew all too well. It was the look that his sister had gotten on her face when she had been talking to Matt. Davis opened up his mouth to calm her down, but she had already hopped away to talk to the other girls. Davis decided that it was good as time as any to make his break for it, and so he did.

The next day at school, he walked into the classroom and found himself surrounded by what else but fangirls.

The girls all flocked around him, pushing Takato away so that they could get closer to the dark Gogglehead, who's eyes were wide now understanding what Matt went through on a regular basis. Part of being in a band was putting up with the fans, which he seemed to have a lot of. He suddenly had a lot of pieces of paper and anything else that could be wrote on shoved at him.

"Not again!"

---------------------------------------

Sora: Well, well, well! Very interesting, don't you agree? Anyway, my dear sister is the one that did the concert scene, since I have never been to a concert. The lyrics are also her's.

CR: That is one big scene. But we have now reached 50 reviews!

Sora: throws confetti in the air Yea! We did it! 


	14. Restraining Orders

Sora: Good news, my dear readers! School has been put back a week! I think the teachers went on stike!  
CR: She did a little victory dance when she heard. Believe me, you SO do not want to see that.

Sora: What! Why you little... Hold on about the chasing, I got to do the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon. There. Wasn't that simple? Oh, my dearest sister is now Beta'ing the story, at least for a while. Thanks Akira!

Akira: Why? Oh, Why? Why did she get another week of summer vacation? Just when I thought I would have some peace and quiet...

Sora: Too bad for you! Not my fault about the teachers! (Or maybe it is...)

Chapter Fourteen: Restraining Orders

The flames were wiggling closer and closer, the heat was intense. It seemed as if a solid hand of heat was pressing itself against his face. The bright dancing figures finally took him into the conflagrations, burning his body to ashes. His screams slowly became more feeble as the dream went on, till finally they were silenced by the blaze and the smoke...

Davis sat up quickly, sweating from every pore. He struggled out of the tangled sheets that were damp from perspiration. He almost fell out of his bed in his epic battle against the cloth, finally he stood having won the small war. Davis threw his sheets back on his bed, looking towards the other bed in the room. The occupant was still deep asleep spread eagle on the bed, Takato hadn't noticed his nightmare, thank heavens. He then looked down at the floor where a stack of pillows was the prominetent feature, on this so called stack of pillows were their digimon, whom were both asleep as well. Davis streached, deciding that he had enough of sleep for one night. He walked out of the room into the darkned hall, trying not to bump his shins on any door frames. He decided that it was time for a snack, on the way down to the large kitchen he passed by his sister's room. Jun was curled up in an almost fetal position, her arms wrapped around a little black purring creature.

Finally he arrived at the kitchen, his breathing had finally calmed down to normal levels. He stumbled over towards the refrigerator, jerking open the door. The pale light flooded the kitchen in ghostly light, making the boy appear gaunt and even more sleep deprived. He grabbed the milk carton from the top shelf, opening up the cardboard and drinking deeply of the cool thick liquid. His heart beat finally stopped drumming erratically in his chest.

He wiped his mouth of dripping milk with his arm, everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place, but still he couldn't shake this feeling. It was like a cold shiver constantly going down his spine, this horrid feeling that something bad was going to happen. He could even feel it settling down in the very core of his bones...

----------------------------------------------

A ringing sound from what seemed the floor woke Tai. Opening his eyes, he found that he was face down in a material that was restricting his breathing. Tumbling sideways, he landed on his bum and on the phone. Standing up quickly, he leaned down and grabbed the annoying unit. Looking at the Caller ID, he started to growl curses about dumb blondes and answered.

"Matt, you had better make this quick or there'll be yet another dent in that road hazard that you call a van!" Matt looked at the phone, shocked that Tai would threaten his baby like that.

"Tai we've got trouble. Now, guess." Matt once more jerked away from the phone, not wanting to get his ear blown off by the string of curse words being directed at him.

"Okay, okay. What's up, Matt?" Tai plopped back down on his bed and quickly got back up. Flicking his unused hair brush off of the bed, he sat back down.

"Davis is missing." Matt once more yanked the phone away. He was now offically deaf in one year.

"What the hell! No way, I would have heard!" Tai yelled into the phone already on his feet and getting dressed, kicking his soccer ball out of the way he reached for his pants.

"We couldn't get you. Hell, we even got ahold of your sister, not that she didn't try to wake you up... She tried man, Kari even screamed in your ear... What were you doing last night to make yourself that unconscious?" Matt told him as he started to head towards his own door.

"Heh. I knew that I shouldn't have stayed up late last night watching that zombie movie," Tai finished pulling his pants on and zipped them up. "Listen Matt, I'll meet you down in the parking lot, okay? See ya! You get to tell me all of about Davis down there, okay?" Tai threw the phone back on his bed and yanked his shirt on. Running to the hall he quickly put on his sandals and started for the door. Grabbing his jacket as he went by the coat rack, he left the apartment, locked the door, and headed for the elevator.

Heading down to the ground level he ran out to the parking lot where Matt already was. He jumped into the passager seat, he immediately headed for the cargo area to escape the evil springs from hell. Matt gave him a sheepish grin and Tai suddenly pitied himself as Matt took off at full speed.

"Matt, slow down!" Tai shouted at his best friend as he almost went out the back doors. Matt laughed at him until he saw a cop on the side of the street, then he hit the brakes. This time Tai nearly went through the windshield at the sudden change in speed. When the cop was finally out of sight, Matt put the pedal to the medal and laughed at Tai's falling act. "So what happened to Davis?"

"We're going to find out. That's why we're heading over to his place, maybe Jun will know something!" Matt shouted over the van's almost fried engine.

"Are you volunteering to talk to Jun? Are you crazy!" Tai yelled back.

"I know, I know... But this is for Davis, if she knows something I'll gladly pay the price of talking to her!" Matt said shuddering.

"Man... You must really consider Davis a good friend, to risk a date with Jun."

"Don't you, Tai? Hell, he's saved our asses enough times..."

Tai mutely nodded, he knew what Matt was talking about. He did consider the younger gogglehead a good friend...

-------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Davis' place, they walked in to find Davis' mother sobbing into Sora's shoulder. All the other Digidestined were there. Izzy was trying to track Davis using his computer, Kari was on the verge of tears, and Cody was looking more sober than usual, whereas the others were just acting like they normally did.

"Okay, what do we got?" Tai asked as he entered the apartment. Izzy looked up and shook his head, "Nothing!"

"Nothing, nada, zip, do I have to continue this?" Tai rolled his eyes at Izzy's antics and turned to Sora. The teenage girl was trying to get anything out of the sobbing adult.

"Does she have any idea where he might have went?" He asked, referencing to Davis' mother.

"All she says is that they did this when he was five." Sora answered him, rubbing the sobbing grown-up's back. Tai's eyebrow arched upwards and stayed there.

"They? As in Jun and him?" Tai asked. He turned and headed for Jun's door. Opening the door, he found an empty room with an open window and a note on the desk. Tai's eyes widened as he surveyed the room. It was stripped of stuff that people needed for everyday life. Tai walked over to the desk, he looked down at the note.

"I've gone to keep Davis safe. I know where he is and you don't have to worry, he'll be safe with me. You have nothing to worry about, nothing at all. We'll come back, I promise, Jun"

"Ah, Hell!" Tai shouted, rubbing the back of his head. What were they going to do now? He entered back into the living room to break more bad news. He handed the letter to the sobbing Mrs. Motomiya, whom read it with even more tears falling down her face. Sora kept on rubbing the poor woman's back, as Tai bent down to talk to her.

"Mrs. Motomiya, what could have happened to Davis that he would want to leave?" he said trying to keep his voice kind and soothing.

She barely managed to choke out a response, now even more upset then before. "W-we had a fi- fight... Because he g.. Got another detention..." that was all Mrs. Motomiya could get out before she was unable to speak another word.

Tai got up, scratching his head... Damn... He hadn't known Davis was that upset with the way life was going for him... It wasn't like Davis to be so rash... Also, the question of where Davis and Jun had gone hadn't been answered, at least not yet... He walked over to the window, gazing out at the city. Only one question hovering in his thoughts, where are you two? His stomach instantly knotting over the thought of Davis and Jun being somewhere out there in that jungle, all alone...

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Davis, Davis, wake up!" Davis got hit in the face by his cousin, who was already dressed. Davis groaned, he didn't want to go to school, after all, the dreaded fan girls were there.

On the other hand, if he did stay home, he would had to help his aunt which was not something he wanted to do. Getting up, he growled at his evil cousin and started to get dressed. When the two boys arrived at school, Davis was once more swept away by a crowd of fan girls. If it was even possible, the crowd around him seemed to have grown since the previous day.

Davis managed to fight his way through the crowd, somehow keeping all of his clothes intact. When lunch rolled around, the group found Davis taking his lunch under the bleachers to hide from the fan girls. Takato shook his head at his cousin and plopped down next to him.

"Its your own fault, you know." Takato told Davis as he watched him eat an entire meal while alert. Granted it was a funny sight. Davis gave him a glare in answer and quickly got up, ready to make a run for it when he heard footsteps.

"There he is, girls!" Some of his fan girls had rounded the corner and now were running after the fleeing Davis. Takato just sighed and went to help his poor cousin escape the clutches of fandom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis was ready to run the moment he heard the bell ring. The only problem with that plan was that the fan girls had anticipated a chase. Poor Davis, he didn't even stand a chance. Takato once more saved his cousin and they ran all the way back to the bakery. They shot up the stairs, the two sighed when they reached their room, only to be dragged back out when their Gestalts started to beep. On the screens, a gate-out was being shown. Usually they would let a little gate-out go, but this one was larger and also it was in the middle of downtown, which at that moment was full of traffic. This was just not Davis' and Takato's day.

They ran all the way downtown, the two shot by some of their friends and grabbed their hands, dragging them along. When they finally arrived at the gate-out site, they found that the entire area was encased by a massive fog bank, or digital field as it was known to the group. They stepped carefully into the fog-like field and looked around. In the middle there was indeed a gate-out occurring, and it was an awfully big one at that.

When the gate-out finally stopped, there stood two Digimon. One of them was tall, he stood on two legs. His head was framed by a lion's mane and had a massive sword in it's sheath and straped across his lower back. The group immediately recognized their old friend, Leomon.

The other Digimon was short but also bipedal. He was black with a little white face. Around his neck, there was a red bandana with an evil smiley face on it. In one hand there was already burning a small fireball. The group recognized this Digimon also. His name was Impmon and he was a trickster if there had ever been one.

Jeri stared, not believing that her partner had really been re-born. Leomon was looking among the children gathered before him and smiled, stopping when he saw Jeri. Impmon meanwhile was already trying to annoy Renamon and also the newcomer BlackGatomon. Takato shook his head at the scene before him and started back towards the bakery, as they walked Jeri was carried by her new-found partner and Impmon was chased by the two female Digimon that he had already ticked off.

When the group arrived at the bakery, they had to sneak up the backstairs to escape the crowd of fan girls that had gathered looking for Davis. Davis gulped upon seeing the group of people and snuck up the steps more quietly than he had gone down them the night before. When they arrived at the two boy's room everybody found a place to sit, whether on the floor or on something or someone else. When everyone was comfortable, Takato stood up.

"Okay, now Leomon and Impmon have returned, is there anyone who hasn't come back?" In answer to his question there was a lot of "No"'s being shouted. Takato nodded and turned to Impmon, who was being used as a cushion by two very peeved off female Digimon. "Are you going to go back to your partners?"

"Yeah, as soon as I can get up!" Impmon glared at the two females, who smiled at him and finally got up. The little imp got up and ran at the window. Takato's eyes widened and he saved his window by yanking it open at the last second and letting the imp jump out. He watched Impmon land safely on the ground below and take off running. Takato let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the others.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting day, hasn't it?" He asked Rika, who only nodded and got up to leave.

"It's been fun running around but I've got to get going, see ya!" With that she turned and left, the others all nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving also. This left three humans and three digimon sitting in the room, Jun got up and stretched.

"I'm going down to the mall. Maybe I can find some other hair dye colors that would look good on you, bro." As she walked by the two goggleheads she rubbed both of their massive hair-dos before leaving. Takato sighed and rearranged his spikes while Davis took out his guitar and once more started to tune it. It had been a long day...

As Davis tuned his guitar, he finally started to understand part of his dream. The flames pointed to Impmon, but what of the bad feeling that hadn't left him the entire day? It was still there and if it was possible the dream haunted him more than ever. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

How right he was, on the eastern side of West Shinjuku, a massive gate-out was occuring. The likes of which had only been seen once in the Southern Quadrant. That time it had been the D-Reaper, but this time it was something that was much more powerful. This was a being that had been sealed away in a world where all was dark, this was a being who's heart was black with hate. This being was-

"Calu?"

Forget it. This being was Calumon.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Hahaha! I was going to have Daemon show up, but I thought that this would be so much more hilarious.

CR: How does she do it? The Digidestined, Impmon, Leomon, and Calumon all in one chapter?

Sora: With practice! Now, me dear readers... Please, become my dear reviewers... PLEASE! 


	15. Too Cute

Sora: I puked. It was not fun... I think I might be sick.  
CR: Oh no, not that! She has always been the most miserable patient.

Sora: Yeah, well, whatever. Now on to the disclaimer! I do not own Digimon. There. Now on to the story! Oh, and Akira Bane is once more my beta...

Chapter Fifteen: Too Cute

Davis was sound asleep. When a Gogglehead is that deep asleep, not even a herd of stampeding oxen can usually wake him up. Something was different this time, though. For some reason, Davis couldn't shake this creepy feeling... The boy suddenly sat up in his bed, his Gestalt blazing with brilliant electric blue light. At the foot of his bed there was a wispy figure in black floating in the air.

Sensing his partner's distress, Veemon woke up, his eyes slightly glowing. The figure looked at the two and dropped something onto the bed before it dissipated into nothing. Davis quickly crawled down to the end of his bed as Takato finally woke up.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Takato asked him sleepily as his cousin sat back with something in his hands. There in the palm of Davis' hand was a small pendant. The charm was in the shape of a trapezoid with the two bottom corners missing a long triangle shaped wedge from both of them. In the middle of the trinket's face, there was a small icon etched into the metal.

This was an icon Davis knew quite well. He had seen it in the Eastern Quadrant a number of times. This etching was the symbol of a mysterious power called Miracles. Davis promptly started to gape at the tiny pendant.

This one small ornament was a crest. Crests were devices that were used to power up one's Digimon and they were also extremely rare. Only a few of them had ever been found, and Davis was pretty sure that this one was not on the list of those that had been found.

This crest could quite possibly be a fake, but something in Davis' gut told him otherwise.  
-----------------------------

The next morning Davis was woken by a strange sound. It sounded like a call of an animal, but no beast that Davis knew of made that particular annoying sound. Davis peeked open an eye carefully and let out a startled yelp at what he saw.

Sitting on his chest was a little white and purple creature. It's ears were huge and long with the edges being violet with a pale interior. On it's forehead was a strange symbol and it's eyes were a bright dazzling green.

"Calu?" The thing cocked it's head to the side and flew across the room as Davis tumbled out of bed.

"Dai, what's wrong this time!" Asked a newly awake Takato as he sat up, "Oh, hi Calumon. Meet my cousin Davis, he's staying with me." Davis turned and looked at his cousin with wide eyes.

"You mean, you actually know this thing! Er, why it it looking at me like that?" Calumon was coming closer to Davis and suddenly jumped onto his arm.

"I'm not a thing! My name's Calumon!" The little Digimon told him in a sing-song voice. Davis' dark brown eyes started to become wide and then he shuddered.

Getting up, Davis brushed Calumon off gently and went to the bathroom muttering about washing off cuteness germs. Takato rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics and turned to the little Digimon.

"So, what brings you to West Shinjuku?" Takato asked the little creature. Calumon started to bounce up and down.

"Because everyone's here! It's no fun in the DigiWorld without the others! I think I'll now go see Rika!" And with that the little creature flew out the window. Takato once more shook his head before heading down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------

When Takato saw Rika at school, she looked less than happy. Actually, the last time Takato had seen her like this was when she was in the Digital World without a shower for a week. To say the least, she had been grouchy that time. This time she was beyond pissed.

"I take it that Calumon woke you up?" Takato asked he as he snuck up behind her. Rika jumped into the air and came back down with a scowl. Turning around, she found herself looking at Takato's neck, rather close neck at that. She turned red at how close they were, Rika looked up at the gogglehead. Jun had apparently gotten a hold of Takato that morning and had dolled him up like she did her brother every morning. To say the least, Rika thought that Takato looked good as a punk.

"Y-yeah. He woke me up." Rika was desperately trying to get her cheeks from going even more red. Takato noticed this, chuckled, and decided to do something that would probably get his block knocked off. He leaned down, and quickly placed a little kiss on Rika's cheek before he got his ass out of there. Rika's hand flew up to her face, a shocked look on her features, her eyes blinking rapidly. That look soon turned to one of anger as she noticed everyone in the courtyard staring at her.

"Gogglehead! I'm going to kill you!" Rika thundered as she rushed after the fleeing boy. Davis chuckled at this scene from his perch in a tree. He had taken refuge up there to escape the crowds of his fan girls. When Davis saw his cousin again that afternoon, Takato looked like he had been mauled by a rabid dog. But oddly enough he kept on smiling. When asked why, all he told Davis was that he got to kiss Rika. Davis shook his head at his cousin and dragged him home, with the help of his oh so willing fan girls.

Davis was a very manipulative kid and he could get the girls to help him by looking them straight in the eyes with a deep look. Granted that they nearly swooned every time that he did that, but it was worth it.

When they arrived back at the bakery, they found Calumon in the middle of the bakery floor. As they entered the little creature started to fly around. He quickly settled back down onto the floor when a person came in.

Saito walked in, and paused seeing a little white ball in the middle of the floor. He walked over to it, Saito started to poke it as the two Goggleheads and Jun held their breath. Saito started to use the little ball, unbeknownst to him Calumon, as a soccer ball. Saito first bounced said ball on his head and then on his knee, he finally kicked it towards the door, where it was caught by a blonde man coming in.

"I thought Mie didn't let soccer balls into her bakery?" Yamaki asked as he walked towards the counter, after throwing the little white ball over his shoulder. Those that did know what that creature was heard slight cries of pain from outside.

The two Goggleheads rushed past the two best customers and out the door to rescue the little creature who was still going "Ow, ow, ow!" as it bounced down the street and into incoming traffic, which swerved to avoid the little white ball and caused a rear-end accident to occur. To say the least, within minutes there was a major fight happening out in the street about who's problem it was as the two Goggleheads watched holding a bruised little white Digimon.

Shaking his head, Davis started back towards the bakery. When he entered he noticed that Saito had made tracks and Yamaki was once more buying the place dry. Jun was sweat dropping as she tried to keep up with his order.

"Hey, Yamaki!" Davis rushed over to the hungry grown-up and pulled out the crest that he had found the night before, "What do you think this is?"

Yamaki took the pendant from Davis and started to examine it. "It's very interesting. Do you mind if I take it in for testing?"

Davis nodded, "Sure, just as long as I get it back."

"Yeah. Now, Jun, is my order ready?" Yamaki asked the panting teenage girl.

"Yes, Yamaki. That will be $53.95." Jun was silently sweat dropping at how much Yamaki would be willing to pay. Yamaki took out his wallet and gave her exact change.

"Bye Yamaki." Davis trooped up-stairs and fell down on his bed. The boy had decided to take a nap, he didn't even notice when he took off his shoes. He was shook awake a while later, Davis didn't even notice putting his shoes on, though Takato did a double take when he saw the said shoes on his cousin's still feet. He could have sworn that they had been on the floor a moment before.

"Davis, there's another gate-out in the city. Let's go!" Takato started to drag his cousin behind him as he headed for the stairs. Davis groaned finally opening his eyes as he started down the stairs after his cousin. The two grabbed Jun, who was in the kitchen gulping down bottled water. When Takato grabbed ahold of her wrist, she blew water out her nose and started to chase after her now fleeing cousin. Davis shrugged, picked up DemiVeemon, and followed at a much slower pace.

When the three and their digimon arrived down-town, they found the others already waiting for them.

"What took you so long, Gogglehead?" Rika asked them, still not looking too pleased with Takato. Davis rolled his eyes at the two and started to analyze the enemy.

"BigMamemon. He's an ultimate, a data type. His attacks consist of Big Smiley Bomb and Heavy Dive." Davis read off of his Gestalt. Looking up, he sweat dropped at what his enemy looked like.

BigMamemon was round as a ball with arms and legs. His hands were in red gloves while his feet were encased in black boots. His face was what one would expect to see on a cartoon mouse and on his belly below his mouth there were bandages taped.

To say the least, this Digimon did not look like an Ultimate, in fact he looked like he could be a Rookie. The children soon found out otherwise when the creature rushed them. Jun gasped, getting hit in the chest and was sent flying. She crashed into some trash cans and lost consciousness.

"Jun!" BlackGatomon yelled, before she lost her form and a bright light replaced where she had been standing. Davis threw his arm up in front of his face to shield his eyes from the bright light as BlackGatomon started to Digivolve.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to... Harlequinmon!" Harlequinmon jumped up into the air and came down hard on the Digimon that had hurt her partner. She kicked the little ball like creature into the air, the digimon kicked it up like a soccer ball and head-butted it. This send the opposing Ultimate into a building side. Harlequinmon jumped up onto a fire-escape and crouched on the edge, waiting for her prey to show his face. He did show his face, from underneath her as he sent a Big Smiley Bomb up the side of the building.

Davis watched this from where he was holding up his sister. She was out cold and he couldn't wake her up. He was also wondering how BlackGatomon had Digivolved into Ultimate without a crest until he remembered that in the Southern Quadrant things were different.

Harlequinmon flipped off of the railing and tumbled down the side of the building before she landed in a crouch on the ground. Harlequinmon rushed forward, jumping up at the last minute and slamming her heel into BigMamemon's face.

The Ultimate stumbled backwards from the attack and glared at the female Digimon when he regained his balance. He rushed forward, jumping up into the air and coming back down in a pose that reminded the children of someone doing a belly flop into a pool.

"Heavy Dive!" As BigMamemon came down, his weight increased. Harlequinmon back-flipped out of the way and spread hidden wings. They resembled butterfly wings, black on the outside and a light red on the inside. Harlequinmon then launched her own attack.

"Vanishing Act!" She faded from view, leaving her attacker pondering. She came out from behind him, the digimon struck a blow towards his neck. The impact sent the ball-like creature rolling down the street. Harlequinmon once more disappeared, this time coming out down the street where she stopped the rolling with her boot-clad foot. She smiled down at the downed Ultimate and from nowhere a small dagger appeared in her hand.

"Dark Impale!" Harlequinmon slashed downwards, her dagger glowing with dark energy as it split the round ball into semicircles. BigMamemon's data quickly dissipated and Harlequinmon walked back to where Jun was.

The Ultimate kneeled down and picked up Jun before she disappeared. Davis picked up Demiveemon and started to run back to the bakery. When he got there, he found his aunt fixing up Jun, who was already starting to recover from an Ultimate's blow.

Davis turned to Harlequinmon, who yet to de-digivolve. Her face was stoic and Davis got his first good look at the Ultimate. Her face was covered by a black mask that had large eyeholes shaped like almonds. The uncovered parts of her face was painted white, and underneath her right eye there was painted a single azure tear.

Her hair cascaded fiery red, falling in her gleaming violet eyes. Harlequinmon's top was held up by straps and it had a checker pattern on it. Down the middle there were large black and red designs that were not checkers but more of a vine design, the rest of the top had the checker pattern on it. The top went on to become a skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh. Over the skirt was a petticoat of some type, it was a deep burgundy red that sharply contrasted to the black of the other skirt. Davis could see tights going all the way up to the skirt that were held up by ribbons at the top. The ribbons twirled each time that Harlequinmon took a step, and her feet were covered by boots that ended at her ankles, the leather then was shaped like a newly opening bud of a flower bloom. All in all, she had fashion sense. The perfect Digimon for his sister.

Jun meanwhile was waking up with a headache. Oh, how she hated Mondays.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Harlequinmon is mine! All mine! So how do you like her?

CR: Why is Digimon from the Eas-

Sora: Don't give it away! This is getting old. I got to think of something else to say. Now my dear Readers become my dear Reviewers! 


	16. Hot, Cold, and Weird

Sora: I feel a lot better now! Heh. All of that down time gave me time to think! CR: You SO don't want her to think. You also don't want her to talk about her thoughts.

Sora: So I talk fast, you got a problem with that? Ah, whatever! I do not own Digimon, I wish that I did though. Akira is once more beta'ing, so it's going to be awhile before this chapter comes out. Now on with the story!

Chapter Sixteen: Hot, Cold, and Weird

Davis sat up in his bed, as he searched for his missing covers he looked around. Davis found the sheets over his cousin, who was shivering up a storm. Davis' eyebrow started to twitch as he reached over and snatched his covers back.

Takato sat up and glared at Davis as a tug-of-war started over the covers. Davis finally pulled so hard that he yanked his cousin off of his bed and onto the floor as he stole his covers back.

"Takato, I know that it's getting cold, but it isn't that cold!" Davis growled at his cousin as he pulled his covers back up. Takato got off of the floor, still trembling.

"Waht are you talking about? It's freezing in here!" Takato whined as he dived back under his own covers, still shivering. Davis gave him a odd look before he rolled back over and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Rika meanwhile had stolen every fan in the entire house and had them all on high in her room. Renamon opened her eyes and glared at a small figure that had a small paper fan out and was fanning itself.

"Rika, have you lost your mind? It's cold!" Reanmon complained, snatching Rika's discarded covers and using them.

"What are you talking about? It's buring up in here!" Rika kept on fanning herself and even took out a bottle of crushed ice that she held against her forehead. Renamon shook her head at her partner's antics, curled up in the warmest part of the room, and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Jun groaned, rubbing her forehead. She hated the morning and everything about it, walking into the kitchen, she ducked under the freezer door and even managed to find her way to the table without even opening her eyes.

Her aunt closed the freezer door and looked over at her. Mie smirked, and went over to the toaster, and took out the waffles. She put them on a plate and gave them to Jun as she started to thaw the two boy's breakfast.

Mie went over to the shelf and got down the maple syrup. She started back towards the table, and halfway there she tripped over a shoe that one of the dummies had left out. The syrup went flying from Mie's hands and Jun's hand shot up and caught the bottle as it flew by her. Mie clambered back up and stared at her niece who was staring at the syrup she was now holding.

"Okay..." Jun blinked a few times before she opened the syrup and poured it over her waffles.

---------------------------------------

Davis rolled over in his bed, groaning. He was asleep and wasn't likely to wake up any time soon. His sleep was riddled with nightmares as he tossed and turned. He was falling, but not from the sky. He was in a dark sort of liquid, possibly blood. His head broke the surface, and his lungs sought air. His eyes widened as they took in the place that he was in.

From horizon to horizon, all he could see was darkness. Everything was dark but it was different shades of the color. He was in a inky-black ocean, with a beach of black sand nearby. There was even a lighthouse, except it did not emit regular light, but ebon light.

He finally noticed a person standing on the black sands, their feet right above the surf. Davis started to tread water as he studied the person; not too tall, but no too short, hair down to the shoulders, pure black. He had a pale face that no emotion flickered across with piercing black eyes that seeked a soul. His clothes blended in with the color scheme around them. With a start, Davis recognized the person.

It was him.

Davis sat up straight, gasping for breath. He had heard of that place. It was the Dark Ocean, and to go with that Dark Ocean a dark him as well. Something was up.

------------------

Ryo sighed, as he sat down at a computer. He was in the computer lab at the school, it was lunch period and he was working on his report on Columbia for Ms. Asagi's class.

He smirked, as he reached for the power button on the tower. Right before his finger hit it, a tingly feeling raced up his arm. The monitor on his computer, as well as every other computer in the room lit up. The lights flickered, and Ryo could of swore that he heard the central heating system cut off.

All the electrical systems cut off, and Ryo was left sitting in the dark.

"Alrighty then..."

------------------

Suzy reached for another branch, this one was higher than the one she was already on. Her teacher was pacing the ground under the tree, demanding that she come down at once.

Suzy's only answer to the teacher's request was to climb even higher into the tall oak tree. As the little girl's hands reached for the next branch the bark on said branch started to come off. Two little hands lost their grip and their owner found herself feeling weightless for a second before she landed on the ground.

The teacher had no time to react to the falling little girl, and quickly ran over to Suzy to see if the child was alright.

Imagine her surprise when the little girl got up and ran off to play with the rest of the kids on the swing set, but before the little girl could get away, she was stopped by a worried teacher who dragged the child to the school's nurse.

------------------

Henry was flipping channels on the television after arriving home from school, he had already completed his school assignments. All that there was on the channels was the usual stuff; cartoons, court shows, various reality programs, a small scattering of early evening news, and it was too early for the public channels to run more adult oriented educational programming. In other words, there was nothing on that Henry was remotely interested in.

So he did the only logical thing, he turned off the tube and unplugged it from the circuit. After all, TVs wasted a high amount of electricity in their "sleeping" mode. Henry left the living room, looking for his younger sister, Suzy. She was in her room playing with her dolls, Lopmon was nowhere to be seen. Henry smilled at his baby sister as she dressed up her newest doll in princess clothing. He recognized it as Princess Belle clothing from that old Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Suzy looked up noticing Henry in the doorway, her face lit up at the sight of her big brother.

"Henry!" She squealed, dropping her doll, and rushing at him for a hug. Henry bent down and allowed his sister to hug on him.

"Suzy, you want to go on a walk?" he asked her.

The little girl shook her head slowly, "Not right now! I'm gonna play tea party soon! Is Terriermon going on a walk, too?" she managed to say without messing up any syllables.

"No, its just me going for the walk." the dark-haired boy explained.

"I'm going to play with Terriermon! That okay?" The child turned her huge eyes on her older brother, pleading desperetly to play with her brother's digimon partner.

"I guess that's okay, but you have to ask Terriermon first, though."

The little girl rushed passed Henry, laughing and giggling as she searched for the poor, soon to be dressed-up digimon.

Henry shook his head, chuckling to himself as he walked to the hall closet and pulled out his coat, as he slipped on the warm cloth he turned to go into the kitchen while he zipped up his jacket. Henry once more stopped in a doorway, he watched his mother for a moment while she was cooking supper. Finally, he cleared his throat, "Mom?"

She turned around and smiled at her son, "Yes?" she asked as she flipped a piece of meat.

"Can I go for a walk before supper?" he asked.

"Have you finished your homework?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I finished everything, and I'm already done with that report on Bulgaria."

"What report on Bulgaria?" she asked, confusion flashing across her face as she flipped yet another piece of meat.

"The one I got late last week, I turned it in early for extra credit."

His mother nodded, bending down to see if her potatos were roasting right, "Where are you going, exactly?"

"To the park for a walk."

"Alright, but be home before seven. Okay?"

He nodded, and turned to leave as his mother called after him, "And be careful!"

Henry left the house, going down the stairs to exit the building, he quickly made his way across the street. The sun was still bright, but in another hour or so it would be starting to get dark. The sky was mostly clear, the color vivid blue, as it typically was in the middle of Autumn. White fluffy clouds were quickly making their way across the sky, Henry took a long breath of fresh air. He smiled, the air was unusually clear for this season. It was nice and crisp, just what he needed.

Finally, he was at the park, the noise of the city dimmed as he walked the paths. It was so peaceful here, no car sounds to distract him, nothing annoying to pester him, and no battles to participate in.

Henry walked at a moderate pace, he marveled at the colors of the foliage. The leaves were vivid yellows, with mixtures of intense oranges and fiery reds. They were falling when the wind blew, cascading down to the already colorful ground in spirals as the breezes changed directions.

He stopped at an old bench to watch the display of nature, Henry sat down on the bench to appreciate his peaceful surroundings. This was so different from what he was used to, he was already starting to tire of the battles. Henry just did not understand, what forces were they fighting this time? Why were they given the Gestalts? Plus, Henry had even more to worry about then ever before. With the return of the digimon, he had one major nagging worry; Suzy's safety.

He had thought all of this was over, no more danger, no more battles, nothing at all to put his sister in anymore danger. Yet, it had started all over again, with the appearance of these contraptions. Henry looked up and down the path, to make sure no one was coming before he rolled up his sleeve. He flipped open the screen, and strolled through its many functions to hunt for some clues to what was going on this time. This was probably the thousandth time he had checked for clues or any bits of information regarding the recent spurts of digital presences in the city. Henry once more found nothing, noting at all...

It was oddly enough discouraging, he only wanted a few simple answers. That was all he desired, but it didn't seem likely that those questions would be answered, at least not yet.

Henry shook his head, flipping the screen down and rolling down his sleeve. He stretched as he got up, and yawned. He looked up for several minutes, feeling the now constant breezes brushing his face. It seemed like time to head home, a storm appeared to be about to come through.

Henry walked back down the path, his eyes occasionally swept up towards the sky. He watched as it rapidly started to cloud over, yes, a storm was coming. He passed an elderly couple on his way out of the park, he nodded politely towards the two, a breeze suddenly rippled through the air as he moved his head. As soon as he was gone and almost out of sight, the woman turned to her husband. They stopped in the path to watch the young stranger leave the park.

"What an odd boy..." the old man nodded in agreement as he watched the lad and the winds that followed him. Those winds stirred up the newly fallen mast on the ground, and caused the vividly colored leaves to swirl off their trees... Strange indeed, the man thought.

-----------------------------

Kazu sighed, cracking his knuckles as he settled back to survey what he had wrote. His country had been Tuvalu, a small island nation that hardly anyone had ever heard of... All he had to do now was print it off and he would be finally finished.

He moved his mouse over to the instant message icon and double clicked. The window popped up and he hit Kenta's username. A screen to be typed in appeared, and he wrote a small message to his friend.

"I just finished! So what country are you doing?" He hit the send button and sat back, waiting for Kenta's answer.

"Hey, I just finished too! Mine's Tuvalu. What's yours?" Kazu's mouth hung open and his eyes narrowed.

"You stole my country, you thief!" Kazu typed out angerly.

"Did not!" Kenta responded quickly, his eyes narrowing as well.

"Did too!" Kazu typed out.

"I did not! You stole MY country!" Kenta was really fuming now as he argued with his best friend.

"Pah! Liar!" Kazu spat back at his friend through cyber-space.

"Um, Kazu? Look at the assignment paper." Kenta typed, his eyes staring at the fine print.

"Yeah, Kenta? What is it- Does that say what I think it says!" Kazu typed, his breathing becoming fast as he read the paper.

"It says that our grade is based on wordage! Argh!" Kenta logged off of the instant messager and didn't come back on for a good two hours, during that time both boys found another country and started anew on their reports.

"Hey, Kenta. Are you done yet?" Kazu typed, sitting back after he finished his report. Kenta soon responded.

"Yup. I just gotta print mine out and I'll be all finished."

"What country did you do this time?"

"France. Why?"

"YOU WHAT! YOU STOLE MY COUNTRY AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Kazu blasted through cyber-space. Thunder was now ringing through the air outside, the storm having finally broke.

"I DID NOT! YOU STOLE MY COUNTRY, YOU ASS!" Kenta threw back at him... He did not hear his mother calling to him about something to do with her kitchen plants.

"Liar! I'm printing mine off, you can go and do another country!"

"I WILL NOT!"

The argument was never resolved, for as both boys reached to print off their reports the power flickered. Both children looked up at the same time at the lights, they dimmed once more and then finally went out altogether.

The worst thing about the power going out, was that neither boy had pressed save in the last two hours.

Two identical howls went through the night as the two boys grieved over lost work.

-------------------------------------

Jeri was in her car, looking out the window up at the dark sky. It was raining outside, and they had just left the hospital. She had been there visiting her Grandmother with her father and step-mother. She sighed, why? Why did Grandma have to be so sick?

Jeri just kept on looking up at the boiling thunder clouds, they had a reddish cast to them from the reflections of the city's lights... Heavy drops of rain started to fall, splattering on the window... Just like the drops that were rolling down Jeri's cheeks. All she wanted was for her grandma to get better, but that didn't seem possible... Her hand had felt so frail, it was sad looking down at the once vibrant woman that was her grandmother. What was even more depressing was knowing that she could do nothing for her... All Jeri could do was hope, and that was exactly what she did...

They drove home in the rain, the lightning flickered and forked in the sky... One of the bolts soared down and hit a transformer far down the street. Jeri watched as the street lamps lost their light one by one, the darkness cascaded towards her...

-------------------------------------

Late that night, the child heard a ringing sound... The child's eyes opened slightly, and listened as someone picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is him." the voice paused, and when the man continued his conversation his voice sounded bewildered, "But how is that possible?"

-------------------------------------

Sora: Whoa... Eight reviews! Also, people, my dear sister did Henry's part. Take Henry and make him a girl, and you got my sister! Better shut up before she gets mad at me!

CR: She was really happy about how many reviews you guys gave her. And hyper, too. That's the bad part.

Sora: Stop it. I am not hyper! Hope you liked the chapter! And once more, I ask you, my dear Readers, to become my dear Reviewers! 


	17. The Miracles Begin

Sora: Holy cow... That's a lot of reviews! CR: Lucky you. Bet that you're happy.

Sora: Duh! Let's keep them happy, shall we? I don't own Digimon. Simple, isn't it? Now on with the story! Oh, and Akira is once more beta'ing!

Chapter Seventeen: The Miracles Begin

Davis scowled, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep the evening before, and he was cranky to say the least. He had had that weird dream again and Takato hadn't helped by stealing his covers.

Takato and Davis walked into the school courtyard with their reports in hand. The two Goggleheads had thought of an ingenious way to get their reports done before everyone else. They had used their Gestalts, they had brought up a program that allowed them to type. Afterwards they had hooked a computer cord to the devices.

After they downloaded the program, they hit the print button and soon were holding their reports before they knew it.

As the two walked towards the doors into the building, Kazu and Kenta walked through the gate and into the courtyard. The two were gulping away at a Starbucks coffee that had twenty words in its name and also had about twenty shots of caffeine in the liquid. It was apparent that the two had pulled an all nighter to finish their reports.

Davis snickered at this, not seeing one of his fan girls come up to him. This one's name was Leiko and she was more of a stalker than the rest of his fan girls. Leiko grinned, seeing that the object of her attention was not paying attention. She quickly snaked her arm around Davis', which effectively trapped him.

Davis jumped at the unexpected touch and finally looked at down at her. If anyone had peered close enough, they would have seen him gulp as he realized that he was trapped.

"Leiko, what an unexpected surprise." Davis muttered, his thoughts racing as he tried to think of a way out of this. Leiko grinned up at him.

"It's nice to see you, Davis." She purred up at him, Davis sweat dropped at this, recognizing stalker behavior. Heck, he lived with a stalker after all.

"Um, Leiko? Could I have my arm back? I got to get to class." Davis told her in his softest voice, hoping that she would let go of him. No luck.

"Oh, do I have to, Davis?" Leiko gave him her puppy dog eyes. This only managed to creep out Davis even more then he already was.

"Uh, yeah. I got to go, see ya!" Davis managed to shake her off and run for it. Leiko took off after him and Takato sweat dropped as he followed them.

When Ms. Asagi called for them to pass up their reports, most of the reports were tossed at her from grumpy students. Only a few, such as Davis', were passed up by hand. After Ms. Asagi removed some of the papers from her hair she dismissed them to go off to their other classes. To say the least, they scattered before she could change her mind and give them more work.

The rest of the day was spent getting through classes and for Davis, avoiding his fan girls. Poor Davis, he never even stood a chance. At least they let him walk to his next class.

When school let out that afternoon, Davis was the first one out the door, his guitar case was slung over his shoulder from Music class. He was going over to Saito's for band practice.

Saito looked up as Davis entered his garage.

"Sit down, dude. We got some stuff to go over." Davis nodded at his words and sat down on an overturned bucket.

"Okay, you guys, we have to start practicing for a concert. Now, it's going to be a Christmas concert, so we'll have to prepare everything even if it is months away."

Davis blinked, equaling up in his head how long they had. His thinking was cut short by Saito though.

"Davis, one of the songs I have planned for the concert needs two voices, and Jiro's tone-deaf. Don't even think of putting it on Akira either." Saito told him, cutting him off as he was about to protest, "So that leaves you. Time to teach you how to hold a tune."

Davis could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as Saito grabbed his hands, and drug him to a notebook that was laying open on a spare table in the corner of the garage.

"This is the song." Saito flipped through the pages until he found the desired one and showed it to Davis. Davis looked it over, his eyebrow making a journey into his hairline.

"This a complicated song, Saito. You sure that you want me to sing with you? I mean, you haven't even heard me sing." Davis told him, his face hoping that Saito would buy what he said and leave him alone. No luck for Goggleheads though.

"Oh, yes I have." Saito held up a tape. Davis blanched, he knew that tape. It was of him in a musical in which he had been one of the main singers.

The only reason he had been in that play was because Kari was in it. In the play, he would have been able to kiss her if he had gotten the lead part. But no, it had gone to T.G., ahem, T.K. The tape had turned up missing the previous year, and there was only one way that the tape could have ended up in Saito's hands.

"JUN!" Davis snarled, his head filling with thoughts of how he would get back at his sister.

Saito smirked at this and continued, "You sing quite well, Davis. With some practice, you'll be really good." Davis just gave him a glare in return and sighed, knowing full well that he was not going to get out of this one.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Digi-Destined were searching through Davis' room. Well, at least the guys were. The girls were looking through Jun's room for any trace of where they had went. Tai sighed, kicking a soccer ball out of the way. He was searching through Davis' papers while Matt and Ken was searching for anything on Davis' computer. The others were just goofing off.

Tai turned around and glared at one of them as the previously mentioned soccer ball soared past his ear and hit a picture frame, breaking the glass. "Just what do you dummies think you're doing? You're supposed to be helping us, you know!" Tai growled at them, using his sleeve to pick up the glass and toss it in the trash. It was just then that he noticed that there were two bush headed little boys in the picture.

"That's odd..." Tai picked up the broken frame to get a better look at the picture. In the picture there were two little boys on a swing-set. One of them Tai could easily recognize as Davis, but the other one he had never seen before in his life. It was only after he thought about it for a while that he noticed that the others were talking. More specifically, Matt was telling T.K. off. Tai decided to tune in the conversation.

"T.K., you should be more helpful. If you were missing, Davis would help find you! So get to work instead of breaking Davis' things!" Matt told him with a scolding look on his face. T.K. rolled his eyes before he responded.

"Ah, come on! It's only Davis. He really can't get into that much trouble, can he?" T.K. asked his brother, starting to rock the soccer ball back and forth with his foot. Matt started to scowl even more but was interrupted by Tai as he let out a expletive and jumped away from a book that he had found.

"Matt!" Tai shouted, holding up a piece of paper in the air and waving it about. Matt reached over and took it from Tai.

"What? This is a report card, Tai. It's not going- Damn, he's damn good in Geometry! Better than me!" Matt exclaimed not noticing Tai turning and looking at him.

"You're in Geometry, Matt?" Tai asked him with a bewildered look on his face. Matt sweat dropped at Tai's question.

"Yeah. Whereas your in.. What? Algebra One?" Matt asked him, not expecting the red blush that spread across Tai's cheeks, "You are aren't you?"

"Oh shut up, is there anything on the computer?" The last part of the sentence had been directed to Ken, who had hacked Davis' computer.

"Oh, the usual stuff. Web sites like online dictionaries and the such. There is some things that are in a locked file. Hey, Izzy help me out here." Ken looked over his shoulder at the teenager who was kicked back on Davis' bed, reading a computer magazine that he had found. Izzy looked up, rather surprised that Ken was having trouble with a machine.

"Sure." And with that the rather short whizz kid clambered off of his friend's bed and went over to the computer. Ken got out of the chair, allowing Izzy to sit down.

Izzy cracked his knuckles before he started to type. The program that he was trying to access was protected by a password protection and also by numerous firewalls. Even Izzy had a hard time with this one, though soon the program was expertly hacked and it's contents were laid open to inspection.

Izzy's eyebrows started to make a trek that ended in the middle of his forhead as he surveyed his friend's program. It was a typing program that had been used to store about 500 Kb of data. Izzy's eyebrow took a different trip, this time all the way up into his hair, at the size of the file.

As Ken gaped at the size of the document, Izzy double-clicked with the mouse on the program icon. A password box popped up and Izzy started to curse under his breath as he attempted to put himself in Davis' mind. Not even typing 'Kari' into the box would satisfy the computer.

"How 'bout Takato? It's on the back of this photo." Tai held up said photo, which he had taken out of it's frame to figure out the other kid's name.

Izzy nodded and typed the name into the computer. The password box disappeared and they had access to the massive program.

It's title was "Equations of the Twenty-first Century." The author's name was surprising to say the least. In the part where there should have been a big shot mathmation's name was the name Davis M. Moyotomia. To say the least, everyone in the room was shocked. Except Ken that is. He had always suspected something about the boy, but nothing like this.  
--------------------------------------

Davis sighed once more, leaning his head down and taking a sip of his soda from his straw. He was in a booth at the pizza parlor. This was severely unfortunate for him, because his fan girls had boxed him in.

Leiko was gripping ahold of his arm and batting her eyelashes at him. Davis really wanted to get out of there when she did that.

"Davis, would you go out with me?" She asked him in a sing-song voice. Davis blinked a few times, the scales in his mind weighing the results of what he was about to say.

"Sure I would, Leiko." He smiled at her, watching her reaction. Her eyes grew wide and a smirk spread across her lips. She threw her arms around him and smirked at the rest of the fan girls with a look that spoke volumes of superiority. The other girls all gave her glares that could kill. What none of them realized was that Davis was playing them all against each other, hoping that it would drive them away. No luck for Goggleheads though.

Leiko grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him out of the pizza place heading towards the mall. Davis' eyes widened as he realized that he would have to pay for everything on this date, and he knew how much teenage girls like to spend money.  
---------------------------------------

After about half of the money in his wallet was spent on Leiko, Davis decided to end the date by asking her if he could walk her home.

Leiko's eyes widened as she rapidly nodded, smiling up at Davis. Davis sighed and headed for the mall doors with Leiko following him. Leiko started down one of the streets and Davis was became the one who was following.

When they arrived at Leiko's apartment, she turned and smiled brightly up at him, fluttering her pretty eyes.

"This has been fun, Davis." Suddenly Leiko leaned forward and delivered a kiss to Davis' lips. She then went inside, leaving a gaping Davis standing outside. He numbly turned and went down the stairs, and headed back to the bakery.  
-------------------------------------------

The Digi-destined were listening to Izzy go on and on about the equations in the program. To say the least, he was drooling over such information whereas Yolei just sat there, not believing that Davis could write something like that. Then again, a lot of the Digi-destined agreed with her. Oh, how little did they know.

Izzy finally left the document alone, and went on to the rest of the documents on the computer. He started to type rapidly, trying to hack the firewalls that protected everything it seemed. Not a single document was without one, and they were custom made for this computer it seemed. Izzy was having an incredibly tough time with the system as it kept him from accessing anything else. Finally Izzy stood up, his face set in a scowl that was uncharacteristic of him.

"I can't figure that stupid thing out!" And with that, he stalked out of the room, muttering about raiding the fridge as the others just sat there. Yolei soon took the seat and attempted to hack Davis' computer. No luck. She soon gave up the seat, angry that she couldn't hack Davis' computer. Ken looked rather warily at the computer and knew better than to try to get into his best friend's mind. Ken got up and went into the living room, the rest of the team followed him. In the the living room, he turned and faced his friends.

"We won't find Davis unless he wants us to, which I'm doubting that he wants us to. I know Davis a little better than the rest of you, we won't find him. He's too good at covering his tracks." And with that, Ken turned and picked up Wormmon, and walked out of the apartment. The others all understood what Ken was saying, and they agreed with him. He did know Davis better than any of them and he would probably know that Davis was just too good to be found.

Oh how little did they know.

--------------------------------

Sora: Well, there you go, people! Hope you enjoyed it! I think I bashed T.K. a little bit.

CR: You really don't like him, do you?

Sora: Nope. 


	18. The Ocean at the Edge of the World

Sora: Well, here we go. This is going to be my biggest chapter yet. CR: That translates into a lot of work for Akira and me. Sigh, I never get a break, do I?

Sora: Hush. Now, I do not own Digimon. That should be obvious. Once more Akira is beta'ing and it is now time to present our feature presentation!

Chapter Eighteen: The Ocean at the Edge of the World

Davis was in his dream world once more, the black waves were lapping at the black sand, they were eroding away the beach ever so slowly and then building it back up. Once more there was a person standing on the beach, this time their black hair was being blown by some invisible wind. What was different this time, was that their lips was moving, but oddly enough Davis could not hear what was being said.

Davis sat up, gasping for air in the slightly stuffy room. He pushed back his long locks that had fallen down during the night, and thought about the strange dream. His other self had been talking but he could not hear. Davis shook his head, climbing out of his bed and leaving the room. What he did not notice in the room was a small ball of fire that was making lazy circles around Takato's head.

-------------------------------

Takato was dreaming. At least he hoped he was, because if this was reality, he had to be high. He was standing on a platform in the middle of a giant sphere. What made this dream even more weird was that the walls were made out of fire, and not just any old fire, but electric blue fire.

Takato stared about him, wondering just what the heck he was dreaming about. He really needed to stop eating those frozen pizzas right before bed. He gulped suddenly, seeing the walls about him start to stretch upwards and out of sight, turning from a sphere to a cylinder with no end in sight. The fire started to dim and Takato noticed something odd. When the light from the fire-walls had been completely extinguished, dim fiery light still glowed around him as the platform descended into the darkness.

---------------------------------

Rika groaned, fanning herself even more as she sweated. The same could not be said for Renamon, whose fur coat could not even protect her from the cold that her partner did not seem to feel.

"Rika? Why are you so warm all the time?" Renamon choked out, her chattering teeth making it a bit hard to talk. Rika looked at her Digimon and responded with a high blast of fanning, which did nothing for her but made Renamon curl up in a tight ball to try to stay warm.

Soon Rika was asleep. Her dreams as well were odd and confusing, ones of ice and burning pools of magma. She blinked as a bright light started to form in front of her. when it faded, a peculiar person was standing there, in his pajamas no less. Rika suddenly blushed, realizing that she was only in a tank top and baggy sweatpants as Gogglehead, her Gogglehead, turned to look at her. Takato blinked, his eyebrows edging upwards.

"Gogglehead? What are you doing in my dreams?" Rika had jumped behind a slightly opaque piece of ice to hide what she was wearing. Takato blinked and shrugged while answering.

"Got no idea. Usually it's the other way around." When Takato realized what he had just said he turned pink, he covered his blush up by pretending that he embarrassed by what he was wearing. And he should have been at the very least embarrassed, after all he was only wearing a pair of pants with no shirt on, which allowed Rika to admire his chest, which was build up slightly but not too much. Rika's eyes were nearly popping out of her head at the Gogglehead that had invaded her dreams.

-------------------------------

Davis groaned, his hand flopping around on the wall for the light switch. He was in the bathroom after getting out of bed. He turned on the light switch and went over to the sink. He turned the cold water on and washed his face. Davis reached over and snagged a towel off of the rack and dried his face off.

He stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he noticed something different about himself. There, in his hair, was a lock of differently colored hair. It was a deep green color, almost a teal, and it was not part of his other dye color. His hair had changed colors without him knowing it.

Davis sighed, accepting the weirdness of his life and trooped off to his sister's room. He entered the room and searched under her bed for the bag of hair dyes. Davis found the one that he wanted, he returned to the bathroom and started to dye the black streaks in his hair to teal green ones. When that was done he looked at himself. It actually did look good.

Davis returned to his room and was about to lay down on his bed again, when his Gestalt's screen popped up. On the screen was a map of the city with a dot in the middle of it. Davis recognized this as the symbol of a gate-out. He sighed and got dressed. In doing so he awoke Veemon, who sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Davish? What'sh wrong?" Veemon asked him sleepily, his lisp coming through loud and clear. Davis smiled at Veemon before answering.

"There's a gate-out. Let the others sleep, let's go." Davis picked up the blue dragon and headed for the door. Of course he didn't know the first rule, never assume that something is going to be easy. 'Cuz the instant that you do, it just gets that much harder.

Davis headed for, once more, down-town (was it just him or did all gate-outs happen down-town?). He rushed into the mist that was surrounding the gate-out, he put on a pair of shades that he had stolen from his cousin.

"Etemon. Ultimate, virus type that had two attacks, Dark Network and Concert Crush. Hm, let's do this Veemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to... Xidodemon!" The champion flipped out of the sky and for once didn't land on anything below. Etemon, the big ugly ape, glowered at the dragon before rushing him. Big mistake. Xidodemon grinned before he flipped into the air and used his wings. He spread them wide, and yelled out a phrase that Davis couldn't make out, whatever it was it worked. From the spread wings came rings of fire that floated around the Ultimate enemy. Etemon grinned and used Concert Crush, which dispersed the fire. He held up his hand and waved his fingers at the grouchy Champion before he used his other attack.

"Dark Network!" Xidodemon's eyes widened as they flew into a building's side, face first. Davis gulped when he saw that and grinned up at the ultimate. The Ultimate grinned down at the little human and slapped him into a building side. Davis could have sworn that every bone in his body would have been broken, well they would have if he hadn't hit the wall Gestalt first. The metal device on his arm took most of the brunt, but Davis still groaned as he got up to his knees and held onto his neck, which was killing him. Almost as badly as Etemon was killing Xidodemon. This was so not good.

Xidodemon was once more thrown into a building side and Etemon turned back to Davis, who gulped seeing the Ultimate. The Digimon reached down and picked up Davis in a choke hold. What he, nor Davis, noticed was that Davis was going slightly transparent. Davis was groaning for breath and his hands flew up to his neck, trying to get his enemy's hands off. Etemon snickered, but that was cut short when he noticed that something was different about his prey. The human child seemed to be flickering, and when Davis stopped flickering he looked different. He lacked all color, the only shades being grays, and the device on his right arm was in a weapon form now. It had the boy's five fingers stretching out and longer to end in razor sharp points. What he wasn't expecting was that those points were quickly shoved through his throat. Before he died, Etemon looked into the human's eyes and saw that this was not the same human, not the same boy at all.

Etemon was deleted, but the human stayed in the air for a moment longer before turning back into it's more colorful form, and it then fell to the ground.

---------------

It was a dark inky waterfall, the thick liquid cascaded down into the small full lagoon below. It poured down in a steady stream, dropping only a few inches down into the now over flowing porcelain bowl. The water poured over the sinks tiles, dripping into a ever widening puddle on the floor. It was oddly enough silent, it hardly ever made any other then a low trickling noise as it flooded the bathroom floor. It became a even thicker, dense and as sticky as fresh blood, the stream then flowed across the floor and it stained the light tiles of the floor.

Slowly it made its way out to the hallway from under the closed door. It spread even further, the inky water seemed to have a mind of its own, for when the woman of the house went down the hall, the water receded back underneath the door.

The woman paused at the door, she reached up and knocked on the thin wooden door. "Kari? Kari? Are you done yet?" She was greeted with silence. Mrs. Kamiya sighed, Kari generally took a long time to leave the bathroom before bed, but this was ridiculous. She twisted the knob to try to get in but the door was locked, Mrs. Kamiya sighed, it was time to get her husband or her son, Tai.

She went down the hall and peeked in her son's room, Tai was bent over a textbook sudying for some big test.

He was whispering "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto..." He repeated this five times before his mother disturbed him by knocking on the doorway to get his attention.

"Huh!" He started, his head shooting up. Tai looked confused momentarily before he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, Mom? What's up?"

"Tai, I can't get into the bathroom. I think Kari's fallen asleep in the bathtub again, and she's locked the door." At this she sighed, exasperated at her only daughter.

"Yeah, sure, Mom." He got up yawning and stretching. He followed his mother out into the hallway as he rubbed his hands through his messed up bushy hair.

They arrived outside the bathroom door, Tai knocked loudly a few times. "Kari! Hey Kari, wake up!" He shook his head when there was no response. "Mom, wait here. I'll be back in a minute." He went up the hall and into the kitchen where he rummaged through a cluttered drawer. He pulled out the lock picks his father had bought just for occasions like this.

Tai went back to the bathroom and picked open the lock the door, he swung the door open to only find dark murky water everywhere.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with the pipes?" His mother asked.

Tai's eyes widened drastically. No, no this just couldn't be happening again. He ran across the brackish water and roughly pulled aside the shower curtain.

The bath-tub's tap was still running, the water was like a cascade falling down into the tub's now dark depths. A single bar of white soap was spinning around the surface, contrasting sharply with the inky liquid. Tai thrust his hands deep within its depths, trying to reach for Kari. But he did not find his sister, hell, he found nothing but a void in the water! He was almost sobbing when he brought his hands out of the water which was flowing off of his arms. Some of it clung though, almost like dark tendrils, almost seemingly clinging to his flesh.

Tai turned to his mother, and only said, "Bring me the phone. Now."

She looked confused, "Where's Kari?"

Tai shook his head at her, while he reached to turn off the taps. He looked down at the floor, the water was to their ankles and was now flowing swiftly out the bathroom's door and into the hallway.

"Just get me the phone, Mom. Something has happened, something real bad... Again... Kari's in danger."

------------------------------

Kari opened her eyes, and groaned. She stopped, her eyes widening out of disbelief at the place that she was in. Black sand billowed around her as a storm from the murky ocean blew in. Kari started to tremble as the dark aura of the place started to reach for her heart.

She started to shake, her mind tried to keep up with her eyes. She was so scared of this dark place, of this dream place, that she almost did not notice the figure of someone else perched on a rock nearby.

Kari blinked and then rubbed her eyes. It was a boy. He had hair down to his shoulders, its pure black locks brushing against a black shirt that was unbuttoned, the sleeves were short and his hands had on them fingerless black gloves. His pants were baggy black jeans and under the jeans there looked to be a pair of black leather combat boots. She could not see his face but could tell from what skin was showing that it was bound to be as pale as paper.

Kari walked forward, her feet leaving impressions in the sand. As she approached, she could make out that the boy had a pair of bulky headphones around his neck. These headphones had no cord and had a battery compartment.

She arrived at the base of the rock and looked up at the boy. Wen she finally saw his face she gasped. The face had eyeliner and mascara and even a little bit of black lipstick on, but she could recognize that face anywhere.

The boy's face was that of her friend Davis, who had gone missing a couple of weeks before.

"Davis?" Kari whispered, reaching up and touching the boy's cheek. The boys sightless eyess stared straight at her, almost as if desiring a soul. He did not respond to her whisper and he did not respond when she shook his to get an answer.

So she was shocked when the doll-like creature suddenly blinked, intelligence showing in his eyes. He hopped down off of his rocky perch and landed in a crouch on the gritty black sand in front of Kari. He stood up and started to walk down the beach with the young girl following him.

"Davis! Davis! What's wrong with you!" and with this, Kari reached forward and grabbed a hold of the young man's arm. To her surprise, Davis crumpled and gripped a hold of his neck. She could hear a low groaning sound from the boy as she kneeled down beside him.

Davis jerked his hands away from his throat and stared at them as they started to go slightly transparent. Kari gasped at this, her eyes going wide. The young man in front of her flickered for a second. When he stopped he looked different. His face was the same but his hair had colorful streaks in it. His clothes were the same except for his right arm. His right arm was encased in metal, the fingers went beyond their normal length to end into sharp finger shaped claws. Kari gasped again as he flickered once more and turned back to what he had been.

"Davis?" Kari whispered gently, not expecting the boy to snap his head around to see her. His eyes focused on her and for the first time she understood something. This was not the Davis she knew. This Davis was different in a way that she could not describe. His aura around him was different but it felt as if there was a feeling around him of not being complete.

The young man's head suddenly turned as if hearing a call and climbed to his feet. Kari blinked and also climbed to her feet, following and wondering what was wrong with her friend. 'Davis' walked to the black cliffs that surrounded the inky water and touched a protruding rock. The rock seemed to shimmer for a second before it was replaced with a dark opening that had not been there before. The young man entered the tunnel, and Kari made to follow him. What she was not expecting was that the darkness suddenly wrapped around her like a boa constrictor, she managed to let out a small scream before she lost consciousness. What she did not see was that in 'Davis' eyes a golden spark appeared before they were absorbed by the darkness.

---------------------------------

Kari groaned, as she struggled to open her eyes. When she did, the first thing that she noticed was that she was bound to a wall. She looked around, Kari saw that she was high above the floor of a chamber made from the black stone of the Dark Ocean. Down on the floor, leaning against the wall was 'Davis' with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Davis? Get me down from here!" She croaked out, her throat dry and parched. The young man looked up at her with concern in his eyes. Concern that quickly disappeared when he hear something coming. A large creature came into the room. This was a Digimon that Kari had met before. His name was Dragomon, and he wished to rule everything.

"Davis? Ha! Little one, this is not your friend." Dragomon smirked at her confused look and went on, "Granted, at one time he was a part of your dear Davis, but he is no longer. He is the part of Davis' soul that my world, the Dark Ocean, stole from your Davis' soul. Oh, how truly easy it is to split a soul when the user is not being true to themselves." Dragomon sneered at the young woman as she let her shocked look flood her face. What neither of them noticed was 'Davis' looking concerned about the situation. Dragomon once more continued, "This discarded piece I call Taijin. He shall lure the Child of Miracles into my grasp, and when I have him." Dragomon pounded his hands together to make his point. Kari shuddered, which sent Dragomon into fits of laughter as he headed towards the door; the poor Taijin following him, while looking over his shoulder at the still bound Child of Light with concern in his eyes.

----------------------------------

Sora: Sorry, people, but I couldn't write anymore on this right now, but I put a lot of the Eastern Quadrant to make you all very happy. Besides, who doesn't like new characters that are part of old characters? Heh, am I good or what?

CR: cough ego trip cough

Sora: glares Ahem! I also have noticed something. Very soon I shall pass one hundred reviews. Now, for the person who gives that review, I shall either answer a question OR give them a guest appearance in the story, their pick.

Sora & CR: Please review! 


	19. Awaken Me

Sora: Heh, I hope that everyone liked Taijin. He will be playing a major role in the story. This chapter was beta'd by Warrior of Darkness. He's back people!  
CR: Oh man. She's got a plot twist in her head that even sends me spinning. Help!

Sora: Ignore her. I do not own Digimon. Though one day I undoubtedly will. On with this very confusing story.

Chapter Nineteen: Awaken Me

Taijin was walking down a corridor in the palace of darkness that Dragomon called home. His mind was a blank slate not containing anything but his name and what Dragomon had told him. Once more his feet carried him to the door of the great hall. Peering in, he made sure that Dragomon was not in there before he entered. The girl that had called him Davis was still chained to the wall, though she was asleep. Taijin plopped down once more at the base of the wall.

Kari opened her eyes with a groan and a silent curse about headaches. She peered about herself and blinked a few times when she saw a Gogglehead.

"Taijin?" She whispered out the name that Dragomon had given the young man. Taijin's head snapped up so fast to look at her that Hikari thought that he might have gotten whip-lash. He did not answer her, but just continued staring at her. Kari shuddered at his soulless eyes and let a tear fall. ----------------------

Davis groaned, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blinding brilliant light on the ceiling. Letting a breath of air escape his lips in a hiss, he closed his eyes.

He could tell where he was by just smelling the air. The scent of cleanness, used to mask the scent of death. Davis sighed, he hated these places more than any others. Hospitals.

Oh what a shiver that word sent up his spine.

------------------------

Jun was worried. She was in the hospital waiting room. Aunt Mie had dragged her down here after she received a call. It had been the police reporting that Davis had been found unconscious in one of the streets. What was the odd was that the buildings around him had been damaged. Yamaki was out with the others trying to find Demiveemon, who was missing at the time.

Jun looked up sharply when someone- or something- came through the automatic doors. It was BlackGatomon and she had something in her mouth. Whatever it was, she was carrying it like it was a mouse. Well, maybe there are blue mice.

"Put me down!" Squeaked out the little blue creature hanging from BlackGatomon's mouth. The black cat rolled her eyes before she spat out the little annoying dragon.

"Demiveemon!" Jun squealed, scooping up the dazed Digimon, "What happened? Why is Davis hurt? Where were you?" Jun asked all of these questions in an amount of time that others only could've asked one or two. At this all of the other beings in the room sweatdropped.

"Shheeshh... Down, girl. Davis is hurt because a big bad Etemon attacked us and kicked my butt! It wasn't fun... It threw me through a building and it tossed Davis into one! I'm not sure if Davis should have gotten tossed. What happened to the Etemon, I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some sleep to catch up on." And with that, the little dragon closed his eyes and started to snore. Sweat drops all around the room.

"You may come in now." Everybody turned to see a nurse at the door of the waiting room. So they trooped in. When they arrived at Davis' room, they walked in to see a injured Davis groaning and complaining.

"Ow! That hurt!" He snarled at a nurse that was examining him for broken bones, the nurse blinked and hurried out of the room. Following her with his eyes, he winced when he saw his sister and aunt in the doorway. Then one of his eyebrows trooped upwards.

"Where's Takato?"

--------------------------------------

Takato sighed, he was still stuck in this dream world with Rika. Rika on the other hand seemed a bit more excited than usual, though she was trying to hide it from Takato. Of course, he noticed everything, especially anything to do with Rika.

"Rika? What's wrong? You seem kinda nervous." Takato muttered to the still hiding girl. Rika tugged downwards on her short tank top before she peeked out from behind the ice.

"How would you feel if a guy from your school was stuck in your dreams?" Rika asked him, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. She wished that she had remembered to put it back that night, but she had forgotten. Takato cocked his head to the side, thinking. He had to admit that she had a point. He smiled at her meaningless efforts to keep her bright red hair out of her eyes and snickered quietly. Unfortunately for him, Rika had hawk ears. No luck for Goggleheads.

--------------------------------

Davis moaned as Demiveemon jumped onto his chest. The little dragon hopped there for a minute before Jun reached out and swiped him off.

"Davis? What happened to Etemon?" Demiveemon asked him, his little chibi eyes wide.

Davis smirked at his Digimon and answered, "I don't know. I lost consciousness when he grabbed my neck. After that I don't remember anything until I woke up here."

"So what deleted him?" Yamaki walked into the hospital room and looked down at the child of Miracles, "You look like you got your butt beaten. But I got some news!" Davis, Jun, and Mie all blinked and sweatdropped at the happy Yamaki.

"What are you so happy about! Here I am, lying hurt in a-" Davis was cut off by what Yamaki choose to tell him.

"Your crest did something. It glowed for a few seconds and it turned black for a moment. I think whatever took out Etemon had to do with your crest, even if you didn't have it on you at the time." Yamaki smirked at everyone's looks that varied from person to person and continued, "We also looked at the crest like you asked. It's made out of an unknown metal, this metal conducts special currents that we can not identify just yet and it uses these currents to power up your Digimon. Also, we have identified a isotope in the crest that was not there before tonight." And with that Yamaki pulled the golden trinket out of his pocket and handed it to Davis.

Davis blinked. The crest felt different than the last time he had held it. It felt dark, if dark could be felt. Also, there seemed to be a tug on the crest that made him want to get up and go somewhere. Where, he could not tell.

----------------------------------------

Taijin once more looked up, Kari noticed. His eyes were no longer soulless and he had a cast of being alive about him. His stood up from his position on the floor and walked out of the great hall. Taijin went out the great stone doors and down the stairs outside. He stopped and stared up at the sky, he could feel that some thing was different. Something had happened and he could feel it in his digital bones. He started to walk down the beach, his feet leaving depressions in the black sand.

------------------------------------------

Davis sighed, looking up at his ceiling. He had been released from the hospital on a clean bill of health. Didn't mean that he didn't get a lecture from his aunt about doing dangerous and stupid things. Davis rolled over in his bed and nearly let out a few words when he saw a portal not ten feet from his bed. He sat up, pushing off his covers and stared at this anomaly. It's center was pitch black and the edges were flaming red. Davis blinked a few times before he got out of his bed and touched the center. Like all the readers have guessed, he got sucked in.

Davis gasped, tumbling head over heels down a tunnel that was pitch black except for a golden glow that was surrounding him as he fell.

Davis let out a startled yelp as the tunnel ended... about twenty feet above the ground, that is. Groaning and letting out the words that were forming in his head he received the shock of his life when he looked up. Standing not more than five feet away from him was the dark him that had been haunting his dreams of late. This dark 'him' was staring at him with equal shock, the look mirroring his own perfectly.

"You're.. me.." Davis muttered, noticing that a dark crest of Miracles was strung around the dark one's neck. Davis reached up a hand and touched his own crest, to see if the dark pull had been coming from the person standing in front of him. The dark him mirrored this movement perfectly and touched his dark crest as well. A golden thread linked the two crest together and Davis felt another mind close to his own. The dark him's eyes widened and suddenly Davis knew this other him's name, pulling it from the fake him's mind. He was Taijin. Taijin's eyes widened, pulling the name of this traveler's out of the mind that he felt. The boy on the sand was Davis.

"I.. I don't understand..." Taijin muttered, the words sounding as if he had never spoken before. Davis blinked, he wasn't sure if Taijin had used his mouth to speak or had thought those words. Climbing out of the sand, Davis reached out and touched Taijin's shoulder to see if he was really there. Taijin blinked at Davis and cocked his head to the side, as if thinking about something.

"Who.. Who are you, exactly?" Davis asked him quietly, not wishing to go through Taijin's mind. Taijin blinked at him and scratched his head, as if trying to think.

"I'm.. I don't know who I am." Taijin muttered, his eyebrows coming together. Davis blinked and gasped, realizing just what happened to the Etemon.

"You're the one that destroyed Etemon, aren't you?" Davis asked him, blinking rapidly at his dark twin. Taijin blinked and nodded, opening his mind to Davis and showing him what had happened exactly to Etemon. Davis blinked, seeing the battle as if it was his own memory.

"Yeah.. He had ahold of my neck." And with that Taijin raised his chin so that Davis could see the red marks on his neck, "You're Davis, right? Dragomon's after you. You had better go." Taijin told Davis, looking him straight in the eyes. Davis blinked and finally realized who Taijin was fully.

"Dragomon created you, didn't he? He stole part of me and created you with it. That's why you look so much like me and even have the same crest, isn't it?" Davis asked him, his eyes wide as he looked at Taijin. Taijin blinked and scratched his head again.

"Your me... and I'm you?" Taijin muttered quietly, his eyes getting a look of confusion in their dark depths. Both boys reached for support when the ground started to rock and rumble beneath them. "Dragomon! He's sensed you! You've got to go now!" Taijin shouted over the sharp cracks of the ground under the sand moving and breaking. The sand started to drain through the cracks under it as Taijin grabbed ahold of Davis' arm. "Not without you!" And with that, Davis flipped up the screen on his Gestalt and hit port out on it. Rings of golden light surrounded the two boys as they teleported out of the Dark Ocean and back into Davis' room. Davis groaned, something that he had been doing a lot of, and flopped down on his bed. He looked up at the dark him standing in the middle of the room and scratched his head, wondering how he was going to get away with this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two gogglehead's alarm clock, Aunt Mie, walked into their room and blinked. She counted the number of Goggleheads in the room and found the wrong result. She counted three goggleheads and there was only suppose to be two.

"DAVIS! TAKATO! What is going on here!" Her loud yell awoke everybody in the house including Jun and Mie's husband. The three Goggleheads sat up straight. Takato looked relieved for some reason, Davis looked nervous and the one on the floor, Taijin though his name was unknown to her, looked either scared or confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mie was scowling. She did not like it when people went and made copies of her nephew and she didn't like it even more when that copy was staying with them. She sighed and finally got out of her chair at the kitchen table and when into the living room. The boy called Taijin was looking at everything, his hand every so often reaching up and touching his necklace as he examined things in the room.

"Well now, Taijin. Looks like we have to go shopping. We also have to go and sign you up for school. Yamaki said that he would smooth things over so that you'll have some records, he also want's me to bring you to Hypnos so that he can test how smart you are. Well, let's go, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taijin blinked, walking across the big lobby after Mie. They had already gone shopping and had signed him up for school, so he supposed that this was the Hypnos place.

"This place is huge, Mrs. Mie." Taijin told her as they walked over to the elevators. Mie looked at him and smiled.

"You can call me Aunt Mie, Taijin." She told him, her eyes bright at the prospect of another nephew. Taijin nodded as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Clambering in, Mie hit the button of Yamaki's floor and leaned against the wall, disliking elevators intensely. The same couldn't be said for Taijin, who was observing everything in the elevator.

The doors once more dinged open and they stepped out onto the floor where Yamaki was waiting for them. The blonde man looked Taijin up and down and blinked, this kid did look like Davis. He motioned for the two to follow him down the hall and led them to a room.

"Taijin, is it? Go on in. Mie, why don't you go get yourself some coffee?" Yamaki asked her. Mie nodded and headed off as her nephew went in and sat down.

-----------------------------------

Awhile later, Yamaki sat back, blinking. He hadn't seen test results like this since they tested Davis. Apparently the brothers shared more than just looks.

Yamaki smirked and walked into the room where Taijin was kicked back drawing.

----------------------

Taijin sighed once more. He hated being bored. It was so tiring. Taijin bent his head to once more look at the page he was drawing on. It was a young woman. Her hair was a darker color and her eyes had a seemingly light quality about them. Taijin sighed once more, he had no idea where he had seen this girl. Perhaps on the street, perhaps never, who knew?

All he knew was that this girl was beautiful in an odd way. Looking up as someone entered, he saw Yamaki shaking his head at some papers he was holding. Standing up and stretching, Taijin asked, "What's up, Mr. Yamaki?" Yamaki sighed before answering the Gogglehead.

"Oh, nothing. Expect that you answered the same things that Davis did. You two even share the same intellect! Amazing..."

Taijin shrugged and picked up his paper and pencil, "Am I free to go now, sir?" Yamaki nodded.

"Your Aunt Mie is waiting for you in the lobby. Tomorrow you can go to school with Davis and Takato. Goodbye Taijin." And with that Yamaki showed Taijin to the elevators. Taijin waved goodbye as the grown up left and pressed the down button.

------------------------------------------

Taijin sighed, it was the next day and his first day of school. He was walking to school with his 'brother', Davis, and his 'cousin' Takato. He just hoped that the evil fan girls from hell wouldn't swamp him under like they supposedly did Davis ever day. No luck for Goggleheads though.

Arriving at the school, the fan girl's heads all turned as one, sensing a new target. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw three punked out guys standing in the gateway to the school. The girls looked at the newest and unknown hottie like a dog would look at a piece of meat. In their eyes that was what the newbie was.

Taijin gulped, seeing the girls looking at him. He quickly ducked behind his brother, who in turn ducked behind Takato. Takato's face drained of all color as the girls started towards him. Fortunately for him, the Ice Queen stalked out in front of the girls and gave them a look that could freeze hell. To say the least, they quickly got the point. That is, all but Leiko.

She quickly ran past Rika and ducked behind Takato to get at Davis, who turned pale as she grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Oh, hello Leiko.. Have you met my brother, Taijin?" He quickly shook her off and ran towards the school, leaving his innocent brother to be the one glomped. Taijin glared at his brother's fleeing back and ducked out of Leiko's grasp and shot towards the school at top speed, which in itself was pretty darn fast.

Skidding into the classroom, he shot past his already sitting brother and bobbed him on the head as he snagged a seat. Ms. Asagi walked in and sighed, she had another Mataski to put up with. One she could deal with, two was okay, but three was just too much.

"Taijin Mataski, come up here and introduce yourself." Taijin nodded and got up, heading to the front.

"My name is Taijin Mataski. Davis is my brother, twins to be exact." He then blinked at the adoring looks that half the class was giving him. Turning to Ms. Asagi, he asked for permission to sit down. She nodded and Taijin headed for his seat, keeping away from the people on the edges of the asides.

The day pasted quickly for the three and soon they were preforming in the daily ritual of running for the bakery. Taijin ran into the kitchen and collapsed onto the table in there, gasping for breath as the other two shot in behind him.

Looking up, his eyes met deep green ones of one Saito, who was sitting at the table.

------------------------------------

Sora: Whoa! Lots of reviews! Heh, this might help me get over my slight case of writer's block. School will do that to you.

CR: Heh. It will do that to YOU, but it'll never do that to me.

Sora: Grr... I might dress you up as a human and make you endure a day of class for that one! As I said last time, whoever gives me my 100th review will either get a guest appearance or a question about what's to happen answered. Sora: Oh, man. This is the chapter were I hopefully get 100 reviews! Now, my dear Readers, become my dear Reviewers! Please remember this, the one who gives me the 100th review gets a special prize! Either a cameo appearance, or an answer to any question about the story! It's the reviewers choice! 


	20. Double Dai

Sora: Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. It's been one rough week. CR: -sniff- Don't ask.

Sora: -sniff- On with the story. I do not own Digimon. Oh, and by the way, Warrior of Darkness beta'd this.

Warrior: Actually, I usually just run it through spell checker and go through grammar. Your sister is a better beta'er than I am, lol.

Chapter Twenty: Double Dai

Saito blinked, there in front of him was two of the best guitar player he had ever met. "Davis? I didn't know that you had a twin brother. Hey! Does he play an instrument?" Saito asked Davis quickly, remembering how much more their shows had sold out after they had gotten Davis.

Davis blinked at the hyper singer and turned to Taijin. "You wanna learn how to play, bro?" Taijin blinked at his brother and shrugged his answer.

"What's there to play?" Taijin asked him, having heard his brother tune his precious guitar that morning. Davis turned to Saito for that answer.

"Well, there's always the keyboard. You think that you could handle it? And besides, what is your name? I forgot to ask." Saito grinned goofily.

Taijin blinked at the teenager and answered carefully, "My name's Taijin, pleased to meet you." With that Taijin shook Saito's hand and continued on, "I think I could play keyboard, if I had someone to teach me." Saito grinned at the Gogglehead with a idea in that perverted skull of his.

"Davis can teach you! Oh, and where's your sister at? I want to talk to her." Saito asked this of the innocent one, who did not know what Saito did every time that he saw Jun. Taijin thought for a second and then answered him.

"I think that she's out shopping with Aunt Mie." Taijin told him, Saito nodded at this and grinned.

"Well, I had better get going, see you guys later!" And with that Saito left the bakery, leaving three Goggleheads in a kitchen, a soon emptied kitchen that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kari sighed, leaning her head forward. She had been moved to a prison cell down in the bowels of the dark castle. And she wasn't even going to think about what was in the food that they were giving her. It looked like her school's mystery meat. The only person that she knew that would eat something like this was her brother, Tai. Speaking of Tai...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai was pacing. And even top of that he was doing something that he never did. Brushing his hair, oh the horror! Tai once more yanked his brush through his hair, wincing as it hit one of the many tangles in it. Tai sighed and plopped down on his couch. In his typical not-watching-where-he's-sitting style, he sat down on Matt's feet. Matt sat up from his nap and glowered at his best friend. Kicking his legs, he sent Tai off the couch and onto his bum.

"Hey! That's my couch!" Tai snapped at him. Matt rolled his eyes before he snapped back.

"Well, watch what you're sitting on!" Matt told him, sitting up, "Dude, you need to calm down! Kari will be fine. Don't worry, she's a big girl." Tai sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I know, but I'm worried. I can't help thinking about what she's going through." Tai groaned and rubbed his face. He sighed once more when the doorbell rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy pulled on one of his short locks and chewed on his bottom lip. In front of him was a problem that not even he could solve. The problem was how to get Kari back from the dark ocean. The solution was... well, to tell the truth, there was no solution. Izzy, for once, had no freaking idea how they were going to pull this one off.

Turning to Tai, he shrugged before answering, "Tai, I got no idea. Why don't you go ask Ken for some advice. He's sure to be able to help you." Tai sighed before he headed off to find the boy genius. He found him in the living room, playing solitaire in the corner.

"Ken, Izzy's got no clue, so it's up to you." Tai told the lonely kid, who sweatdropped. Ken did not like being depended upon. Usually that was Davis' job, but seeing as he wasn't there Ken would have to do it.

-----------------------------------

Davis flopped down on his bed. It had been a long and boring day, but with Taijin here his fan girls were split into two groups so they were easier to avoid. Davis sighed closing his eyes, after all he couldn't get into the bathroom anytime soon.

Davis easily slipped into sleep, though it felt slightly like he was being pulled into it. He opened his chocolate brown eyes in a world were there was no such color. The Dark Ocean. Davis gulped, pulling the shirt's collar he was wearing higher. This place always served to give him the creeps.

Davis walked forward, across the blowing black sands. The dark ocean surged up on the sands and washed away the footprints he had just left. This was the place his brother's life had begun in and this place was giving him some major creepy weepys. Davis blinked rapidly as the cliff next to him started to crumble, revealing a dark tunnel. Davis wasn't too keen on entering said dark tunnel but it looked like that he had no other choice in the matter. Stepping toward the cliff wall, he gulped before stepping in. The next thing he knew, he was standing before a dark castle that radiated darkness.

Davis blinked, rubbing the sand out of his eyes so that he could see the structure before him. It was a citadel to be exact, it's walls fortified so much that Davis was surprised to see any stone left at all. It's towers and extra structures were going all over the place and seemed to have been built at a moment's whim with no planning involved. Davis blinked once more as the doors to the great structure started to creak open, their massive weight seemingly not there. Davis stepped forward and entered, jumping when those massive doors slammed shut behind him.

"Well, that's just peachy..." Davis muttered, clamping his hand over his mouth at the loud sound in the large hall. Davis scanned the hall for anyone before he pressed on into the depths of the castle.

He ducked behind a pillar as he heard a scuffling sound. It was one of Dragomon's lackeys and boy was he in a hurry. The thing kept on muttering about a picky human girl. Davis raised a eyebrow and followed the little sludge. It started down a flight of stairs and Davis followed, always out of sight. As he descended the stairs, the air got warmer and more damp. When he got down the stairs and out onto the floor, Davis realized where he was. This floor was the dungeons, which was obvious from the cells and cells as far as he could see.

To think that a human was down here made him shudder as he followed the sludge like creature down the passage of cells. It lead to a cell at the very end of the cell block, the one farthest away from the light. In it a figure that Davis could not make out until the sludge moved the light closer. When he could see the face of the person, he gasped.

It was person that he knew quite well. It was his friend, Kari, and she didn't look too good. She was pale and gaunt from the dark ocean's dark influence. It was eating away at her and it was eating away at his temper as well, and an short-tempered Dai was a bad Dai. That sludge got it's butt owned. Davis smirked as he smushed the goopie digimon and picked the lock on the door with his Gestalt.

Pulling open the door, he entered the small cell and looked down at his friend. She was pale and weak, her eyes firmly shut. Davis sighed, wondering if the eastern quadrant kids could do anything with out him. He reached down and gently scooped her up in his arms. Kicking the door open wider, he carried her out and up the stairs.

Reaching the top of said stairs, Davis started to make a bee-line for the entrance to the castle, knowing that if Dragomon found out that someone was stealing his treasure, there would be major trouble. Davis sighed, finally reaching the door to the evilly huge castle. Who in the worlds would get this big of a castle? Wasn't it harder to defend?

Davis kicked at the massive doors with one of his feet as he balanced on the other one. The door was so well-oiled and balanced that it swung open with the softest touch. Davis blinked and muttered something along the lines of "Why the hell would you have a door that opens so easily!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari groaned, sitting up. She was on a bed, a wet cloth falling off of her forehead and on to the blanket that was covering her. Kari blinked at the unusual surroundings and attempted to get up. No luck there. Kari sighed, laying back down onto her pillows. It was then that she noticed someone sitting a chair next to her bed. It was a teenage girl with black spiky hair. She was asleep, her head hanging down so that her chin touched her chest. She had on a short skirt, black boots, and a vest top, over which there was a thick fur-like coat, with the cuffs doubled up. Kari looked closer at the face and jolted back-wards in shock. It was Jun.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis groaned, examining his hair. It had gone and changed colors on him again, once more without his permission. This time it had lost all of it's color, making it bleach white. He snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward. When he had awoken, his hair had the color of snow and there had been a girl on his bedroom floor. One can just imagine what Aunt Mie had said to that, and Jun for that matter.

Davis smoothed out the wrinkles in his outfit. He was wearing a type of under-vest that one would wear under a suit. His pants were black dress pants, and his shoes were black leather. Under the vest there was a long sleeve white button-up shirt with a collar that was in disarray. Draped around his neck was a scarlet ribbon. All that was missing was a jacket to complete the suit, but Davis disliked the jacket that had came with the suit. Besides, why in the worlds would he want to cover up the vest?

Davis sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He started down the hall towards his sister's room where they had put Kari. Walking in, Davis was shocked to see Kari awake. She looked up as he entered and blinked several times.

"You look like... Taijin?" Kari asked him, her eyes uncertain. Davis blinked sharply, his breath hitching in his throat.

'Taijin knew that she was in the Dark Ocean, yet he didn't tell me!' Davis thought angrily, his mind coming up with things to yell at his brother. Yet all of his anger dissipated when Kari spoke.

"You are Taijin, right?" Now all of that anger was replaced by fury. Turning sharply on his heel, he stalked out of the room and went searching for his brother. He found him attempting to escape through a window. Davis growled reaching out and jerking his oh-so-dear brother back in. Taijin was going to get yelled at.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was in there!" Davis almost screamed at his brother, who he had hosted up into the air by the collar. Taijin gave a few futile attempts to wiggle free before he answered the enraged gogglehead.

"I didn't remember! You're the first thing that I remember, bro!" Taijin told him, trying to calm his big brother down. Davis blinked and looked at Taijin.

"Your not lying to me. I can tell it." Davis let his brother drop to the ground and helped him up.

"How do you know that?" Taijin asked him, brushing some dirt off of his turtleneck. Davis smirked at him and answered.

"You can't lie to yourself." Davis told Taijin before he started back off to his sister's room once again. Kari was sitting up in the bed, blinking when the two entered the room. She looked back and forth between the two almost identical people. She quite clearly recognized the one on the left as Taijin, so that meant the one on the right was...

"Davis?" She breathed out in a whisper, her eyes wide, "You can't be Davis, you don't look like him! The Davis I know would never dress like that!" Davis smiled a gentle smile at her before he answered.

"That all depends on the Davis you know, now doesn't it? What if the Davis you knew wasn't the real Davis, hmm?" Davis asked her, answering her question with a question.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Sorry to have taken so long.

CR: -sighs- I hate this...

Sora: Let's see. Someone in my family died, my mother had surgery, and my sister is sick. Not to mention that school has gotten really tough now. I shall try to get the next chapter up quicker, but no promises. Now I shall try to get the next chapter up quicker. No guarantees, but try I shall! Now my dear Readers become my Dear Reviewers! Hit the button! 


	21. Changed

Sora: Well, here we are again. Right now what's left of hurricane Rita is blowing outside my house. It huffed and puffed and blew houses away. Not really, but it is huffing and puffing. CR: Just not blowing the house away.

Sora: That's right. Now the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! Me no own, you no sue! He he! Warrior of Darkness has once more been kind enough to beta this piece of junk, so give him a hand, for he keeps you guys from getting headaches. Man, am I ever chatty today! (Advice, never ever take Spanish. Stupid teacher.) Oh yeah! The song is by Akira! I WROTE THE CONCERT BY MYSELF! YEAH!

Chapter Twenty-one: Changed

Kari blinked, digesting Davis' statement. What he had basically said was that she hadn't know him at all.

"Davis, what on earth do you mean, "The real Davis"?" That doesn't make sense! Talk straight!" Kari told him, attempting to become nonbewildered. No such luck.

"What I mean is that you saw the top layer of a personality and took it at that. You and the others all thought that I was a simple little boy with simple little emotions. Hmph!" And with that Davis turned and stalked out of the room, leaving behind one confused girl, one sleeping girl, and one very confused brother.

"Excuse him. He's had a rough week." Taijin told Kari before he continued, "Would you like some breakfast?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai sighed, running his hands through his hair. The rest of the team was over at his house, attempting to figure out how to get Kari back. No such luck. Not even Ken could figure this one out. Presently he was on Izzy's laptop, talking to Genni. He had hoped that the old man had known something but he hadn't. Genni had revealed to them that the Sovereigns couldn't even get into the Dark Ocean.  
"Huh! W-why can't they?" Tai asked the old man, bewildered that anything could stop the Sovereigns. Genni sighed and pulled up another window on Izzy's screen. It was a DigiPort but it was sealed. Ken blinked and looked for the source of the seal. He saw it in a saw circle in the left hand corner of the DigiPort. It was a symbol. The symbol of Miracles.

Whatever was sealing the Dark Ocean, it had something to do with Davis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun's eyes started to flutter open sleepily. She quickly straightened up and looked around. No one else was in the room, but she could hear sounds from the kitchen. She quickly stood up and stretched. She sighed and picked up a furry black object next to her feet. It was her Digimon, BlackGatomon. The little feline yawned and stretched in her hands.

BlackGatomon grinned up at her sleepily before she jumped up onto Jun's shoulder. Jun smiled and gave her a pat on her head before she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She walked in to find one of her brothers helping their Aunt, who was making pancakes for breakfast. Her other brother was sitting at the kitchen table, bent over a sheet of paper a pencil in hand.

Kari was sitting across from him, straining her neck to see what Davis was working on. Finally Davis sat up and yawned, smirking when he saw his sister in the doorway. Kari looked to see what he was smirking at and saw Jun, but with a cat. Imagine her surprise when the cat spoke.

"Do you got any meat, Mrs. Mataski?" The cat asked Davis' Aunt, not noticing Kari's look of surprise. It was then that Kari realized that the feline was not organic but digital. She quickly put two and two together and got four. Jun was a DigiDestined.

"Jun! You've got a Digimon?" Kari asked her, shocked that the fan girl had a Digimon, after all, this was the last person she expected to have a Digimon.

Jun blinked at Kari's expression before nodding as she took her seat at the table.

"What are you doing, little bro?" Jun asked Davis, leaning over to see the piece of paper. On it was a number of odd and strange symbols and graphs, basically normal stuff for Davis. Davis smirked at her look before he started to explain the graphs. To say the least, Jun was quickly lost in the numbers. "You're a freak. Yep, a freak, Dai!" Jun told her brother as she made a face at the numbers, quickly shoving the sheet away. Davis laughed at his sister, completely ignoring Kari's bewildered look. Taijin finally pulled up his seat and sat down as well.

"Do you understand this load of bullshit, Taijin?" Jun asked him, tossing him the sheet of paper that Davis was trying to get back from her. Taijin looked over it and took the pencil, correcting a few of the problems. That answered his sister's question. Meanwhile, Takato was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Before him sat four teens, two of them girls and two of them boys. He shook his head side to side and quickly pulled himself up a chair. Takato grinned and turned to Kari, getting ready to introduce himself.

"Hi. My name's Takato. You must be Kari." He told her with a slight smile, his kohl-lined eyes reflecting warmth that told Kari to trust this teenager. She nodded as he continued on, "I've heard about you from Dai."

"Ahem, now to get on the subject on hand." Davis said, attempting to strike up a particular conversation. "I think that we ought send her back to the Eastern Quadrant." Davis quickly held up a hand to keep Kari from asking the question. "Yes, we are not in the Eastern Quadrant any more. We are presently in the Southern Quadrant in a city called West Shinjuku, which is a piece of Tokyo. That should tell you why Izzy couldn't track me. And no, I am not going home." Davis told Kari, a frown staining his features.

"But, Davis-" Kari was cut off as Davis stood up suddenly and stalked out of the room. Jun let out a sigh as she turned to face the younger girl.

"He won't listen to you. He's too stubborn." Jun told her as she stood up to follow her brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko yawned and sat up. She was in her room, which was decorated with pictures of Davis and song lyrics. She yawned once more and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and quickly climbed out of bed, heading towards her closet. She stopped in front of the door and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

Leiko grinned at herself in the mirror. Reddish-brown hair, light green eyes, a pale complexion, a willowy frame, a metal device gripping her arm... Leiko gasped, her eyes focusing on the device. She had a metal arm-warmer on her arm! It was then that Leiko heard a fluttering sound. Looking around, she soon found the source of the noise.

Above her head was a small creature. It had little bat wings, which were enabling it to fly. It resembled a human, except it was only five inches tall. Under a little black witches hat (black on the outside and red on the inside) it had long pink hair which fell into its brown eyes, who were framed in a pale face. It had on a little black top which went down to it's mid-thighs and split in the middle to reveal a bright red under-skirt. It's little feet where clad in bright red boots and in the little fairy's hands was a little golden staff with a golden hook at the top.

Leiko stared at the little creature as is stopped fluttering and sat down on the end of her nose. Leiko blinked a few times as the little thing sat, staring into her eyes.

"Yep! You're Raimy's partner! Raimy's name is Raimymon, but partner can call Raimy Raimy!" The little digimon finished her sentence with a little light laugh and a smile.

Leiko answered her digimon with a few more blinks and a lot more silence, meaning that for once in her life she was speechless.  
"Raimy's partner not like Raimy?" Raimy asked Leiko, with big tears welling up in her little eyes. Leiko's eyes quickly became wide.

"N-no! It's not that! I'm glad to meet you, Raimy! It's just that I've never had a Digimon before!" Leiko spoke quickly as the little digimon fluttered from her nose to her shoulder, "But, I don't understand. Why was I chosen to have a digimon?" Leiko asked the little one.  
Raimy shrugged before answering, "Maybe you were meant to be! Raimy feels a connection with you, Leiko!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun sighed, pulling her hair up into a almost straight behind spike style. She was in her bathroom, getting ready for the concert that night. She was already dolled up in her most rocked out outfit and was putting on the finishing touches. She turned her head side to side and put gel in her hair where it was needed. Jun tugged downwards on her short black and red plaid skirt and smoothed the wrinkles out of her printed tee, one with a red skull printed on a black background. She grinned at her reflection and went into her room to pull on her boots.

Her boots, in essence, where not like other's boots as they did not add height to Jun but where clunky combat boots instead of fashion accessories. She turned and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Perfect. She grinned and started down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find her aunt talking with Kari. If it had been any other person but Kari she would have been fine with it, but this was Kari, and Kari talked too much in Jun's option.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari looked up when she heard someone else enter the room. Imagine her shock when she saw Jun. Jun no longer looked like the Jun she remembered, but like a Jun from a darker world.

"Jun? Why are you dressed up like that? Its not Halloween yet!" Kari asked her, her eyebrows brought together. Jun winced at her before she answered.

"Why, for the concert!" Jun smiled before she paused and looked at her, "You do know about the concert, don't you?" At this Kari blinked rapidly and shook her head, "Well, it's the Lounge Lizards, and Davis is part of the band, so I'm going. This is also Taijin's debut!" Kari blinked and blinked some more, after all, the news that Davis was in a band was news to her most definitely.

"So, where are they?" Kari asked Jun, but got her answer from a different source as the two pre-mentioned boys came trooping into the room. Davis in the suit without a jacket that he had been wearing all day whereas his darker half had changed his clothes. Now Taijin was wearing a light jacket over a vest with a white undershirt. Around his neck was a loose tie and he was wearing black pants that bagged out towards his feet to cover a pair of boots.

Davis looked around at everybody before he spoke, "Well, we're ready. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun stood in the crowd before the stage. She hoped that her brother wouldn't freak out, after all there were cameras from the local TV stations all around. Next to her stood Kari, who was looking about, shocked at the turn out for the Lounge Lizards. They were drawing more of a crowd than the Teenage Wolves had ever done. Suddenly Jun felt a pair of arms as someone tackled her back. Jun turned around to find Leiko looking up at her. It was then that Jun noticed the small figure on Leiko's shoulder. To say the least she was shocked that her protage fangirl had a digimon. She however did not get the chance to question said fangirl as the band came out onto the stage.

Jun noticed something odd about their positions, however. There was no Saito to be seen and Davis was walking up to the led mike. Taijin had Davis' guitar strug about him as well. This led Jun to the conclusion that something was wrong with Saito, and just where that pervert was, she didn't know. Davis stepped up to the mike, closed his eyes and started the song with the guitars following him close behind,

"I turned around,  
and left for just a second,  
now everything has changed."

The crowd started to sway in time with the beat as the song started to rise as the guitars started to duel upwards, Davis opened his eyes and stared out at the crowd seemingly hypnotized as his voice dropped a couple of notches,

"Its like I went through the open door,  
and it slammed shut.  
And I never wanted to look back.  
Are you the one,  
whose different.  
You used to read me like an open book."

The guitars started to wind down slightly as the drums started to rise above them, beating out a exciting beat that had the crowd going wild. It was then that Jun felt a pair of strong arms around her. She turned quickly and looked up into the mischievous face of one Saito. Her attention was quickly drawn back to her brother, however, as he closed his eyes again and nearly shouted out,

"You were my light,  
the light that guided me,  
through everything that ever happened,  
I was lost without you as my lighthouse."

His eyes opened once more as they stared out at the crowd, seemingly gazing deep into the souls of the concert goers. This little thing sent his fans into swoons as the music started to quiet slightly as Davis near whispered out the next part of the song, his voice resembling an angel's,

"But now, I've changed,  
or is it you that has changed?  
Hope has been a chore,  
too long for me to care anymore.  
Life has just been an illusion,  
that seems to morph,  
to something new,  
at every passing second."

Davis' eyes closed again and his voice rose a little bit to keep up with the rest of the group,

"I turned around,  
and left for just a second,  
now everything has changed..."

It was after this part that his eyes snapped open sharply and the guitars rose in a sympathy of notes as the drums started to become more forward. His voice went louder as he sang the next part,

"You used to read me like an open book,  
but now I'm wrote in brand new text,  
can't read me now?  
Light its everywhere,  
light burning desire,  
but it burnt out completely,  
when the door slammed shut so easily.  
Light its everywhere.  
Except now,  
faded."

Davis' voice started to soften as his eyes started to show emotions. That in itself sent about half of the fan girls off of the deep end. The guitars slowed down and the drums dropped to almost none as Davis whispered the last part of the song,

"Now everything has changed.  
I turned around,  
and left for just a second,  
now everything has changed.  
Changed..."

His eyes then focused on just one girl...

------------------------------------------------

Sora: Sorry, people! About a week over due, I do believe.

CR: She's happy she gots it done! And so am I...

Sora: Hush! REVIEW! And please read too! 


	22. All Hallows Eve

Sora: Welcome! This is going to be one kick butt Halloween chapter! Who knows what might happen... CR: She's planning something. Oh boy.

Sora: I don't own Digimon. Duh! Akira wrote the songs, not me! And Warrior of Darkness is once more betaing this thing.

WOD: Feel lucky; I offered to write the song, though; just to throw in some HYDE-like lyrics, mwhaha! (There might be some stuff I may haven't caught, but it's not gonna matter; I took care of most of the typos- AND THERE WERE A LOT OF THEM- tuts)

Chapter Twenty-two: All Hallows Eve

Davis blinked, staring at a girl in the crowd. Who he was staring at... well now, that was a mystery in itself, now wasn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun looked at Leiko. This little fan girl was a partner of a digimon. Oh, how was Davis to get out of this one?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun frowned slightly, turning from Leiko to Saito. Saito was grinning down at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What's going-" Jun was cut off by Saito.

"Let's talk back stage, okay?" Saito told her before he set off for the stage door. Jun sighed, grabbed Leiko's hand and set off after Saito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato grinned. His cousin had just left the stage after singing his heart out. He turned and looked to his left. There stood a girl that could tear his heart out but had merely stolen it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis groaned, flopping down onto a couch backstage. He had just gotten up onto a stage on short notice with a bunch of TV cameras aimed at him. Oh, how his fan base was going to grow.

He soon looked up, however, when he heard footsteps. It was his sister, his stalker, and a guy that was supposed to be sick. What shocked him, though, was a small creature peeking out from under Leiko's hair. He quickly motioned for his sister to drag Saito off, leaving him with Leiko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito grinned, hanging up the phone. He had just finished talking to a party host that was looking for a band and was offering some cold money for HIS band to play. Appealingly, his ploy of having Davis sing up in front of the TV cameras the other day had worked. After all, the kid had been telecast across all of Tokyo. The kid was going to be famous if he kept on singing like that.

Saito walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, saying hi to his dad. He yanked open the fridge door and blinked, finding only cheese, mayo, and milk. He sighed and grabbed all said items and set them down on the kitchen counter. He glanced around and quickly decided against making himself a sandwich. The bread looked like his grandmother's cat, Fluffy, a deformed bushy calico that seemed to hate him and his father.

"Um, Dad?" Saito asked his father, who was deep into the newspaper. His father flipped another page before he answered.

"Yeah, what is it?" His father asked, looking over the stock prices.

"You need to go shopping again. That or go get some of Grandma's food. Preferably bread, considering that ours is starting to look like her cat... again." Saito told his father as he lifted said grown-up's wallet and got himself out a twenty.

"Okay kiddo. I'll go shopping this afternoon. I got to get go," Saito's dad stood up and pulled his jacket on, "I'll be late to court if I don't hurry. See ya." And with that his dad headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis grinned, hurrying down the sidewalk. He had band practice that afternoon and he didn't want to be late.

He was meeting some of the others on a street corner near Saito's place. He drew closer to the place and stopped. His ears had picked up on a sound, but this was not just any old sound. It was a voice, a female voice singing. It truly sounded wonderful. He blinked when it stopped and hurried on to meet the others.

Davis walked into Saito's garage for band practice. With him was his brother, Taijin; his sister, Jun; and his friend, Kari. He shifted the guitar case on his back and entered the garage. He froze suddenly, seeing a person he had not expected to be there. It was THE fan girl. Leiko.

Leiko stopped talking to Saito and turned to see her favorite person in the world. She grinned and ran over to him, her eyes gleaming up at him. Davis gulped, seeing that look and knowing that he was in hot water. Leiko grinned up at him, and then glomped him in a hug that would have popped anyone else's head clean off. Davis sighed and let her hug him as he glared at Saito. Saito grinned back at him with an innocent look.

"Well, I've got some good news!" Saito spouted out happily, as he made to continue he was interrupted by Davis.

"Your next words had better not be 'I just save a bunch of money by switching to Geiko!'" Davis growled at Saito, not noticing that Kari was watching Leiko very carefully. Saito grinned and started talking about their next show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the show and Davis wasn't in his right mind. He was looking about in confusion. All about were people in odd clothes that reminded him of costumes. The thought that popped into his mind was about fashion trends. There were people dressed up like angels. There were people dressed up like vampires. There were Takatos dressed up like knights. Wait. What was that? Finally it clicked in Davis' mind, it was Halloween.

Davis groaned, slapping his hand to his face. He had totally forgotten Halloween! He didn't even have a costume! Luckily for him, the other half had remembered. Taijin came out with two costumes and an amused look on his face. "Forget something, bro?"

"Heh. Ya think?" And with that Davis grabbed the darker of the two costumes and headed upstairs to his room to change. Coming back downstairs he paused in front of a mirror and fixed his costume. Perfect.

He had on a sleeveless silver turtleneck and black pants that covered up boots. Around his waist was two belts, one of which was askew. On his hip was a small pouch that kept the two belts in contact. On his arms where silver sleeves that started halfway down the top part of his arm and continued to his wrist where they flared out. On his hands where black gloves that had no designs on them, which was surprising for the Child of Miracles. Davis grinned at his looks and started to do his hair. It eventually turned out in a style of his bangs over his eyes and not a spike sticking up on his head. In his mind, he it down pat. That is, until his brother came out.

Taijin was wearing a dark red silk shirt, fully buttoned up. He had black slacks on with black boots underneath.

His hands where uncovered and his hair was spiked up in every direction. What was odd was fake angel wings attached to his back (Which were flapping. Hmmm, strange). It was funny, really. The darker one of the two had angel wings on his back whereas his brother was putting fake vampire teeth into his mouth. Irony, that the light one was the creature of darkness on this night.

The two goggleheads grinned at each other and turned when they heard Jun coming down the stairs. She grinned when she saw her brother's dumbfounded looks. Those looks where directed at her costume, which was custom made for her by her Aunt. Not only did the lady make great bread, she also could sew wonderfully, apparently.

Jun's costume was long formal dress that dipped down low in the front and in the back. That costume was definitely going to get the unwanted attention of Saito. She then tied a mask onto her face and lead the way into the living room.

When the three stepped into the living room, they saw Kari, who was dressed in a flowing white gown for the costume party. Oddly enough, it was not Davis' mouth that hit the floor but rather that of his brother, Taijin. Davis smirked at this twist of fate and led the way out of the bakery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four walked back stage at the place where the boys were to play and stopped. Saito was talking to a girl in a costume that reminded Davis very much of the crescent moon, seeing as her costume very much consisted of white but she was thin as well. She was pale as the disc in the sky, though it could have just been face paint on her part. Her lips were painted with a color that reminded him of freshly let blood. Her eyes were a beautiful misty green and they were framed by dark khol.

Her hair was swept back in a geisha-style bun and had kogai, a special type of chopsticks, stuck through the bun to hold it in place. The kogai were decorated with long strings of pearls coming from end to another end where they were fastened with a small golden pin. She was wearing a silk kimono that was silvery white, with a lightly golden colored obi, a belt, around her waist. Davis recognized the kimono as a houmongi, slightly formal and usually worn to formal parities, because of the pink sakura design that flowed over the shoulders, seams, and sleeves.

The girl was wearing zori, lacquered wooden sandals with white straps. Under that she was wearing tabi, socks that are usually worn with a kimono. Peering about, Davis caught sight of a haori, a kimono coat, laying on a chair. It as well was silver and had a golden haori-himo, a fastener. In Davis' eyes, this girl was beautiful.

Saito on the other had was dressed in a formal tux that looked like it was a bit too big, which led Davis to the conclusion that it was Saito's dad's. Davis smiled, remembering how nice the grown up was to the band.

Who knew that a blood sucking lawyer actually could be a nice decent human being? (No offense to all you lawyers out there!)

Saito turned and grinned a grin that only got wider when he caught sight of Jun's costume. "Hi, guys! This girl's been hired out by the same party host as us! She'll be going before us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato sighed, realizing that inviting his friends to this party was stupid. He couldn't even tell them apart from anyone else in the crowd and they probably couldn't find him either. Costume parties were suppose to be mysteries and where his friends were was most definitely a mystery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kimono-clad girl stepped out onto the stage, her eyes sweeping across the crowd. This was her moment to shine. She calmly walked up to the microphone and closed her eyes, starting to sing.

"Maybe it's a new beginning,  
a second chance,  
at a life unspent.  
A chance to dance among the falling sakura blossoms,  
amongst the ever present trees..."

The girl's voice was pleasant and smooth. It also required no instruments, a rarity. She smiled gently, opening her eyes and singing in a beautiful voice the next verse of the song.

"Maybe its time to recant the past,  
time to change.  
It's a start,  
at the end.  
Or maybe finishing is not real."

Davis watched the girl sing from the place where the stage met the curtain. At her words a chill crept down his back. From the girl's billowing sleeve, a fan dropped into her hand. She spread it gracefully as she continued to sing.

"Amongst the eternal mountain,  
they fall. Time never stops.  
I stare up at you,  
you're always there..."

The girl moved the fan in front of her face so that only her eyes where visible. These misty green marbles danced over the crowd, inviting them deeper into her continuing song.

"And the streets of Tokyo,  
I walk quietly.  
Time has no meaning here,  
its omniscient, omnipotent, infallible.  
But so are all mountains..."

The crowd cheered at the mention of their hometown but quickly quieted as the girl closed her eyes. This moment seemed like forever as the object of the song seemed to warped, bend, or even stopped. The girl finally lifted her eyelids once more and everything seemed normal once more. She continued with her song.

"Time has no meaning.  
Neither do I, I simply exist.  
Existence is never clear cut,  
for everything could just be an illusion.  
But who's to say,  
that this isn't a brave new world,  
dreamed up by you and me,  
amongst the falling sakura blossoms."

The girl ended her song and bowed deeply to the crowd, who was on it's feet clapping. Davis blinked. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard her sing somewhere else before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito led the band out onto the stage. It was their turn. He strode up to the mike and waited for the others to get ready. When the other four were in place he opened his mouth to sing.

"It all started with a look,  
across the stage I met your eyes.  
It made me think..."

Saito smiled out at the crowd, seeking out a particular person. When he found her, he grinned and continued on.

"What is love,  
but a chemical reaction?  
So is attraction,  
its all acids.  
It'll burn you away, leaving just a hull..."

Saito sang, his eyes closed for extra effect. He suddenly snapped them open again and whispered out, with the guitars strumming the next verse along with him.

"So why do I seek them?  
Human nature is strange sometimes, like that.  
Without them I feel empty, unfulfilled.  
Love isn't forever,  
and it sure isn't simple.  
Its hard to stop loving once you've started."

Saito's eyes stopped on the girl he had looked at before and continued to sing, his eyes never leaving her face.

"That's one thing I've actually learnt.  
Maybe that's why I avoid those chestnut eyes.  
I don't want this,  
I won't accept his,  
Its my right to fight for this control,  
of my own heart."

The girl in the crowd that he was looking at drew her coat closer as if chilled. In a way she was, by those hauntingly green eyes. Saito finished out his song with the last verse.

"What is love,  
but a chemical reaction,  
so is attraction,  
its all acids.  
It'll burn you away, leaving just a hull.  
I just want a choice in it,  
a choice not to waste away, or to accept my fate."

Saito finished out the song and grinned. His eyes still hadn't left the girl in the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis grinned. It was the end of the party and everyone had been told to take off their mask. He pulled off the mask he had donned when he had joined in the party, though it hadn't done him any good. After all, he had just gotten off the stage. He looked over the crowd and grinned, seeing Takato removing his helmet. Davis could see that the icy blue girl that his cousin had been dancing with was removing her mask as well. Imagine his surprise when he saw the girl in the icy dress was none other than the ice queen, Rika. The red-headed girl had even dyed her fiery locks blue. Davis couldn't wait to see his cousin's red face when he got that helmet off.

Takato finally managed to pull the metal contraption off of his head and wished he had left it on. Standing in front of him was Rika. Rika seemed to be sharing the surprise he was feeling, seeing as her eyes were wide.

Finally, Takato became the first guy to see something unique. Rika was blushing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kimono-clad girl walked back stage, tired. She was going to pick up her haori and leave. It was then that two things happened. One, Davis walked back stage and two, two beeping noises started up. Davis' eyes widened as the a creature emerged from the girl's haori. He quickly recognized it as Raimymon, meaning that this beautifully clad girl was none other than the one person he spend most of his time avoiding, Leiko.

Leiko turned, looking at him as his Gestalt appeared on his arm. Davis quickly flipped up the screen and winced. It showed a gate-out. He smiled gently at Leiko and hoped that she wouldn't be afraid of her first battle.

The two quickly arrived at the battleground, an old Shinto shrine in the heart of the city. The path up to the gate was surrounded by cherry trees that had held onto their blossoms long after they were suppose to. It wasn't this beautiful display that drew the two's attention but the creature that stood upon the path.

"Musyamon. A champion virus, his attacks are Ninja Blade and Shogun Sword." Davis read off of his Gestalt. He grinned at Veemon and was once more blinded by the light of digi-volution.

"Veemon digivolve to Xiodemon!" The mighty dragon was quickly hushed as the samurai like digimon attacked.

"Ninja Blade!" The attack hit the flying digimon head on and knocked him out. This left it up to Leiko. She gulped, seeing the champion look at them. It chuckled softly when it saw that it's opponents were children.

"Shogun Sword!" The attack came barreling at the two and Leiko closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain. When it didn't come she looked and saw Davis laying on the ground, blood oozing from his still form.

"Davis!" She shrieked, ignoring the light that sprang from her partner. She gave the dazzling display no attention as she turned Davis over onto his back. There was a long gash on his chest and he was bleeding heavily.

"Raimymon digivolve to Mikomon!" In front of the two teenagers stood a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that was tied back with a white ribbon. She was wearing a scarlet red hakama and a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves. On her feet where tabi and zori. Attached to her waist was a sword sheath and in her left hand was a long thin sword which had silver inlay on the hilt. The light of digivolvtion faded away completely and the wind that had been stirred up stopped soon but not before whipping some of the sakura petals off of the branches.

Musyamon peered at this pale woman before him and attacked quickly. "Shogun Sword!" The champion screamed, rushing the holy creature. She smiled a forgiving smile before she lifted the tip of her blade.

"Bushi no Hikari!" She shouted, sweeping her sword downwards, which resulted in the ground shaking and a wall of light rising up to meet the samurai warrior. His eyes widened as his data was swept away by the power of the light. When the attack ended nothing was left, except the four.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: I almost feel bad about hurting Dai. But what is done is done! -in a meek little voice- No flames please.

CR: I knew that you were plotting something! I just knew it!

Sora: Hush! Review! Please! I'm begging you! 


	23. Blood in time

Sora: well now, I won't be posting thanks to reviews anymore. You guys will have to go to my profile for the thanking. Can't we be polite anymore!

CR: Apparently not. We do not own Digimon. Okie dokie?

Sora: Oh, and thank you Warrior of Darkness for being the greatest beta'er in the world!

Chapter Twenty-three: Blood in time

Leiko sighed, plopping down into a chair. She had just completed her fifth circuit of the hospital's waiting room. Mikomon had carried Davis and her here so that said Gogglehead could get treated for his wound. That wound was a long gash that ran from his right side to his left one. Of course, this meant that he was under.

DEEP under with that much pain.

She sighed once more and looked toward the doors. Back through those doors, Davis was being operated on.

Leiko groaned and closed her eyes. It had been a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was blushing. She hadn't stopped blushing since she had removed her mask back at the party. Presently, she was trying to get down a street in icy blue heels and an icy blue dress. It didn't help matters that

Gogglehead, HER Gogglehead, was walking next to her. What was really inferring her was when he offered her some assistance. He would hold out his hand when he thought that she was about to fall over. That really boiled her blood. After all, the ice queen just couldn't take any help what so ever.

Takato on the other hand was seeing it a lot more differently. He was still mesmerized by the sight of Rika all dolled up. She looked absolutely beautiful in her light blue dress that sharply complimented her red hair and violet eyes. Takato reacted just in time to keep Rika from doing a face plant on the sidewalk. She turned red at how close he was holding her, almost in a dip position (a dancing position).

Rika stared up into the Gogglehead's red eyes and tried desperately not to blush. She cleared her throat and tried not to laugh at the young man's expression. He quickly aided her to a up right position and carefully avoided her eyes. She smirked at his reaction and continued down the street toward her house. They quickly arrived in front of the place and stood stone still for a few seconds before they gained their wits.

"Well... Good night, I guess." Takato muttered, finding the sidewalk beneath his feet very interesting. Rika smirked at his rosy complexion. She formed a little plan in that cunning mind of her's. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Takato's cheek before she entered her house, leaving a stunned Gogglehead.

"Goodnight... Takato..." Rika muttered back as she entered her house. Takato was snapped out of his trance by his Gestalt beeping. It wasn't until later that he realized that Rika had called him Takato instead of Gogglehead.

------------------------------------------

Davis groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He had the most vicious headache he had ever had and the bright lights above his head was sure not helping. He yawned and tried to sit up. He quickly laid back down when a sharp pain shot up his torso.

Peering down, Davis noticed that he did not have a shirt on and that there was bandages wrapped halfway up his torso. He quickly determined that he had done something idiotic and had gotten hurt. From those clues, he figured out where he was. Once more he was in a hospital, those dreaded places, and he wasn't happy about it.

Davis turned and looked as he heard the door opening. In came the doctor and Leiko. She looked like she had gone through hell. As soon as the doctor left, she sat down in a chair next to his bed. Raimymon fluttered out of Leiko's haori and landed gently upon his nose.

"Your aunt's coming to check on you." Leiko muttered, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Davis was puzzled by this.

'Why is she blushing? Oh, that's right. I threw myself in front of her, didn't I?' Davis thought, watching Leiko wring her hands. Now that he thought about it, he wondered where he had gotten the courage to do something like that.

"Leiko, look at me." Davis told her, trying not to go cross eyed with that damned fairy sitting on his nose.

Leiko looked up and giggled softly at Raimy, "It was my decision, okay? Don't worry about it, Leiko." Davis told her, a light smirk plastered across his face.

"Davis! The doctor says that your-" Leiko was cut off by Davis as he held up a hand.

"Look, Leiko, what is done is done. Stop worrying about it, okay?" Davis told her, smiling. He cocked his head to the side, hearing something. It was his brother's voice, calling out. He smiled, knowing that Taijin was in the building and rapidly approaching. The door suddenly flew open and in came a running Taijin. He skidded to a halt a little bit from his brother's bed.

"Davis! Are you okay!" Taijin asked, his eyes wide. Davis snickered softly at his brother's expression.

It was one of complete innocence. Davis nodded quietly at his brother, a smile on his face. Raimy fluttered up and landed on one of Taijin's many spikes. The little fairy perched up there, crossing her legs and went into the "Thinker" pose. Leiko smiled at her digimon as Taijin continued to blabber on, "Oh! Yamaki's thinking about sending your Kari friend home!" Davis looked up sharply at that one.

"He's thinking about sending her home? Why?" Davis asked him, blinking rapidly. Taijin gave a half shrug before answering.

"So that she can deliver a message about you and Jun. He wants her to tell your Mom that you guys are alright." Taijin said, pulling up a chair. Davis shook his head slightly.

"She's your mother as well, Taijin. You should start referring to her as such." Davis said, looking at his brother. Taijin shrugged again. Leiko blinked softly before asking a question.

"'Your Mother'? Is there something here I don't know about?" Leiko asked the brothers. The two both blinked, realizing that the girl knew nothing about the eastern quadrant.

----------------------------------------

Takato growled softly. He had just ran all the way to the hospital. To say the least, he was out of breath.

He looked up as another person entered the doors. It was his mother, and she did not look amused. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw her son. Gulp.

"Takato..." She growled gently, "I thought that you were suppose to be watching your cousin!" She shrieked at him, causing Takato to wince at the noise.

"Mom!" Takato cried, rubbing his ears, "How was I to know that he was going to get himself hurt! I wasn't even near him! I was..." Takato trailed off after that, his face going scarlet.

"You were what?" She asked him sharply, giving him time to answer her. When she was greeted by silence she spoke, "Takato!"

"I was walking Rika home..." Takato muttered, going beet red. Mie blinked and broke out into a merrily little grin.

-----------------------------------------

Leiko sat back, blinking. She had just been informed about all that had happened. After all, it wasn't every day that you learned of a different dimension parallel to your own. She turned and looked at Taijin, who just shrugged.

"I've never been there myself, but I hear that it's a wonderful place to live." Taijin told her, leaning against the wall.

"Wait. If you came from there, wouldn't you have been there?" Leiko asked him, getting even more confused.

She turned, hearing the other Gogglehead chuckling. Davis had a smirk across his face as he chuckled away.

"Taijin is in a way from the eastern quadrant, but he's not. Taijin is a human completely made from data, like a Digimon. What makes him different from a Digimon is that he IS human, just not a organic one." Davis told her, yawning. Leiko paused and thought about it.

"That doesn't explain why he looks so much like you, Davis." Leiko pointed out to the white headed boy. The boy blinked and smirked. The girl really didn't miss a thing.

"That's because he is... Well, I'm not really sure if there is a word for what he is. He has a piece of my soul in him. It's what makes him different from a body made of data and a body made of data with a functioning brain and soul. He is me, in a way." Davis told her, blinking his suddenly heavy eyes.

Leiko smiled at him and stood up from her chair. She turned to Taijin, "So you're him and he's you? That must be rather confusing at times." Leiko said as she leaned over a picked up her haori. Taijin nodded cheerfully as his aunt and cousin entered the room.

"Davis!" They both shouted, rushing over to the wounded Gogglehead. Davis winced at the level of noise.

"You baka!" His aunt yelled at him, giving him a resounding smack to the top of the head.

"Ow!" Davis yelped, his hands flying to the top of his hurting head, "What was that for!" He shouted at his aunt, rubbing the bump that was already starting to form.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mie shouted back, her eyes flashing with anger. It was that last part that made Davis calm down, because a mad Mie is a dangerous Mie.

"But I didn't get myself killed. So calm down, Aunt Mie." Davis said in his calmest voice, hoping to sooth the angry adult. Mie took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"You're not going to be getting around any time soon, Davis. The doctors say that your lucky to be alive after all the blood you lost. You lost about half of your blood!" Mie told him as she sat down. Davis in response blinked rapidly.

"You mean I was almost a goner!" Davis asked her, gulping. Mie nodded before she answered.

"Uh, yeah!" Davis gulped at these words, knowing that his brave-but stupid- act had almost cost him his life.

The baka...

-----------------------------------------------

Kari, meanwhile was being ushered out of the bakery. She had been told to pack up what was her and come along.

She did as she was told and soon was in the park. The others were all waiting there, huddled under one of the delicate sakura trees. The first one to look up and notice her was one that was propped up against the tree.

Looking closer at said person, she soon discovered just who it was. It was Davis and he looked like he had seen better days. He had bandages wrapped around the lower portion of his torso and he was absolutely still, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Davis? What happened?" She asked him, shifting her bag on her shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Well, I got hit by an attack. Busted me up real good." Davis told her, wincing at the pain in his torso.

Kari walked over to where he was and kneeled down beside him.

"Okay. Then why did I have to pack my bags?" Kari asked him. Davis just gave a weak grin before he answered.

"Because, it's been decided that you are going home." Davis told her, smiling gently at her rather shocked face. Kari looked at him like he had grown another head, "Here, give this to Tai when you get there, okay?" Davis told her, handing over a video tape. Kari took it silently.

She spoke up as she stood up, "Davis, when are you coming home?" She asked him, looking down at the white haired boy in wonder. Davis smiled up at her before answering her question.

"When I want to. Or maybe when Jun drags me home. I don't know, Kari. I came to this place to get away and be myself, not some Tai wannabe. So when I feel that I'm ready, I'll come." Davis told her. Kari nodded and headed for the fog bank that had rolled in. She paused in front of it's misty wall and looked back at the others. They stood there with gentle smiles.

Kari nodded back at them, her eyes lingering on one. She turned to the fog bank and stepped in. Kari practically ran down the long misty tunnel to the other end. She soon exited and stopped. She was on the edge of town. And boy, was it cold!

Kari shuddered, looking down at the clothes that Jun had shoved on her. A short black skirt with a jolly roger belt, above that was a small hot pink tank top with a striped pink and black undershirt. On her legs were something like pink and black striped leg warmers, except that they stopped right below her skirt and went down to her boots, which were clunky and black. The moral of this? Never let Jun dress you.

-----------------------------------------------

Sora: Sorry for the delay, my friends, but I got a new video game.

CR: Shows you what she cares for. She went and worked her butt off, even got straight A's, all for a video game that she can't even win!

Sora: Oh, well. Sorry that I got a bit distracted, but just you wait til the next chapter! It's going to blow your socks off!

CR: It blew my pelt off when she told me about it.

Sora: Please review! (Your thanks is going to be on my profile.) 


	24. Happy Holidays!

Sora: -walks in through a door- How do you guys like my outfit! -It seems that she has caught holiday fever. Sora is wearing a female santa outfit. Oh the horrors.- 

CR: -grumbles- I hate the holidays! She sticks a santa hat on me every year! Oh well, can't stop her. Thanks, Akira, for all your great work! We do not own Digimon. Any and all songs that were wrote for this fanfiction are by Akira Bane. Thanks, Aki!

Chapter Twenty-four: Happy Holidays!

Kari shivered. Man, was it cold! She crossed her arms, rubbing her hands up and down. Even though most of her skin was covered by the clothes that Jun had dressed her in, she still felt the chill of late November.

She hurried to her apartment building, which was not an easy task in those boots. She quickly entered the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. When the doors dinged open, she hurried to the apartment door and pulled her key out of the skirt's pocket. She unlocked the door and headed like a cruise missle for her and Tai's room.

She threw open the door, she looked around and smiled as she saw her brother. He was on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed and was snoring away. She snunk quitely over to said bed and jumped on her sleeping brother's chest.

"Zzzz... Ow!" Tai sat up as Kari's belt buckle dug deep into his chest. He glanced down to see the source of the pain and was surprised when he saw the missing that was not so missing, "Kari!" Kari was enveloped in a bear hug that would have squeezed the head off OF a bear. Kari's face started to turn blue rather quickly.

"A-air! I... need... air!" She gasped out, trying to push away her brother's arms. Tai let go off his sister and finally noticed her outfit. He started to scowl at her outfit as she grinned at him.

"Just where have you been, Kari! You had me worried sick!" Tai growled at her as she jumped up and raced over to the computer. She removed the camera from around her neck and plugged it into the computer using it's USB cable, "Um... What are you doing, sis?" Tai asked her, climbing up from his bed. She turned around and grinned at him as the camera's contents started to download into the computer. When it was finished, she pulled up the camera album and showed him the pictures.

"That is where I've been. It's a place called West Shinjuku." She told him, surfing through the pictures until she got to one in particular. It was one of Davis, Taijin, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jun, and herself. Not that Tai knew who half of these people were, "You won't ever guess who I ran into!" Kari told him, watching him puzzling over the screen.

"Uh. Um... Who?" Tai asked her, scratching his head. Kari giggled softly before she answered her befuddled big brother.

"Davis and Jun." Kari told him, watching his face extra carefully. Tai's mouth fell open, almost to his ankles, in fact. He soon began to stutter, which lead Kari to answer his question before he asked it, "Yes, Davis and Jun. And yes, I did get a picture of them. After all, it's on screen." She told him, leaving Tai even more confused than before.

"Davis? None of those people look a thing like Davis!" Tai muttered, making Kari roll her eyes at him. She held up a finger and put it on the screen over Davis' image. Tai blinked, examining the white haired, pale skinned punk on the screen, "It can't be him. It doesn't look like him." Kari snickered softly, taking out the video tape.

"Maybe this will convince you." She told him, waving said tape in front of his face. Tai growled and snatched it from her, popping it into his run down VCR. It started to play immediately. On the screen was the white haired boy and he was smiling.

"Well now. If you are watching this, it means that Kari did get back to the Eastern Quadrant. That's good. Now, Tai, you most probably are not believing that it's me, but it is me. After all, I sound like me, don't I?" The boy on the screen spoke, almost as if he was reading Tai's mind. Tai blinked, admitting silently to himself that this kid did sound a lot like Davis.

"Now, I'm not coming home. Sorry, but I need this vacation. I'm happy here. Jun's even happy here. But then again, there are some things that are a bit abnormal. For instance, there's a dark me in this place, but he's not that dark. He's actually kinda like a baby. He's totally innocent." The boy paused for a second, thinking it seemed, "His name is Taijin. He was created by Dragomon, who by the way was the same ass-wipe that kidnapped your sister." 'Davis' said, rubbing his chin, "Oh. And tell my mother that I'm fine, okay? She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm staying with a kid named Takato and his family." The boy, who Tai stilled doubted was Davis, said. The door behind the kid suddenly opened and in came Veemon. The boy turned to face the Digimon and the tape stopped, leaving Tai gaping. That had been his friend, just with snow white hair, the presence of Veemon confirmed it.

Tai turned to his sister and told her, "Call the others."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis grumbled, rolling over in his sleep. He had finally gotten some sleep, even through the pain. That didn't mean that the dreams he had were pleasant. In his dream, the sky was a angry orange color. The land around him was a wasteland of toppled buildings and metal skeletons of cars. Some of these land marks were twisted and melted almost as if kissed by the sun. The same went for the ground that these behemoths rested on, for there was not a blade of grass growing.

Davis looked looked skyward. To the far west, the sun seemed to be sitting on the horizon. Rising from the ground in front of the golden disc was three creatures. Davis was extremely famliar with their shapes, after all his partner had a similar shape. The three creatures were dragons, but of three different colors. One was white and it was medium sized. Another was black and it was as well medium sized. But the largest was colored gold and it was the most magnificent of them all.

The golden dragon leaned it's head back and let out a roar that shook the earth beneth Davis' feet. A few of the metal hulks collapsed from the vibrations of that sound, but to Davis, it sounded slightly like music. In that roar there was various sounds, some sounded like chimes on a windy day, some sounded like water going over a fall, and miraculously enough some sounded like snow falling.

The golden dragon lowered it's head and glared at the other two dragons, who bowed their heads to the larger one. The golden one seemed the most powerful as it beat it's mighty wings and started to climb higher into the odd sky. The white and black dragons took their chances and started after the larger dragon. Apparently they thought that they could take on the other dragon. Oh, how wrong.

The golden dragon flipped over in midflight so that it was heading downwards. Davis could have sworn that the golden creature had worn a grin on it's muzzle as it extended it's gold-sheathed claws and attacked the other two. As the dragon divebombed, it turned so that when it passed the other two it's claws would rake both of them. Davis, however, did not get to see the blood of dragons, for he awoke at this time.

Davis sat up, breathing heavily. His face when pale, one of his hands rubbing his belly. That had hurt. He had been looking forward to seeing a fight, but he had to wake up. Why did he wake up anyways? Davis looked side to side. Takato was to his right, once more snoring. To his left was his brother, Taijin, looking like he was dead. After all, Taijin didn't move his chest up and down like most people. Taijin didn't even need to breath.

As Davis turned his head back around, he noticed something flickering at the edge of his vision. When he turned his head to look at it, it stopped, but when he turned away, he saw it again. Davis scowled. He didn't like it when things like this happened. Davis got up and walked over to his brother's bed.

When he stood at the edge of the bed and stared, it seemed as if a misty shape appeared on the top of his brother's covers. What was even more odd was that it had a dragon like shape. Davis scowled, shooting his hands out and grabbing the little dragon. It was curled up in a little ball. It had black scales that were glossy as glass. It's wedge shaped head buried into his palm seeking heat as he held it. Davis looked over the small digimon and reliezed what was so familar about it.

It was a black Demiveemon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sighed, rolling over on her futon. She oddly enough couldn't get to sleep. Her mind kept on drifting back to the party and her Gogglehead walking her home. She rolled over again, her fist striking the pillow to make it more comfortable. Her mind just would not slow down. She sighed again.

The next thing that Rika knew, she was in the odd landscape again, but this time there was something different. Rising from the ground was a large tower. This tower was made from see through material, proably glass. It rose into the air and branched off every so often like a tree.

Rika stepped forward, her eyes wide at the immense form of the tower. It was huge! It reached up to the very heavens themselves. She walked forward, her head tilted back the whole time. She stopped a few feet away from the tower and looked at it. Looking close, she spotted a opening in the side. Rika walked into the dark opening and blinked.

Ahead there was a light golden light. It was coming down a long hall that cut into sections by a series of arches. Rika walked forward, her bare feet almost frozen off by the cold floor. She walked finally into a large chamber with a raised platform in the middle. Above that platform, a crystal rotated, and from that crystal the golden light was coming. Rika walked toward the crystal, shielding her eyes. It was so bright...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taijin yawned, his sleepy eyes popping open. He looked around, searching for his brother. He wasn't in the room. He slid out of his bed and padded off to find Davis. He walked into the kitchen and blinked at the sight in front of him. His brother was sitting at the table with two- no, three- no, FOUR digimon. Last time Taijin had checked there had only been three digimon in the house. He walked over to the table and stopped by Davis' chair.

"Davis, who is the new digimon?" Taijin asked, blinking. Davis sweatdropped slightly at his brother's innocent attitude.

"Actually, I believe that he's your partner." Davis told him, smiling widely. Taijin paused and thought for a few seconds.

"So, I'm a Digidestined?" Taijin asked, when he recieved his brother's nod he continued, "Cool!" Davis smiled at Taijin.

"Just so you know, his name is ChaosDemiVeemon." Davis told him, watching the new digimon work on eating the kitchen dry. Taijin looked at his partner for a second before he spoke.

"It's good to meet you ChaosDemiVeemon." Taijin told him politly. ChaosDemiVeemon looked up at his partner before he replied.

"Good to meet you too." The little digimon quipped to it's partner. Taijin nodded as he watched with amusement as the little digimon ate just as much as it's doppelganger.

'Two sides of a coin.' Taijin thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai was pacing back and forth as the others viewed the video Davis had sent back. When it was over, he ejected it from the VCR and put it in a case. The rest of the team seemed a bit shocked.

"Just where is this 'West Shinjuku', Kari?" Matt asked, turing to the still punked girl. Kari sighed.

"You're not going to believe me." The girl paused and shook her head as if she didn't believe herself, "It's in a different Quadrant." This left most of the team puzzled but not one.

"A different Quadrant!" Izzy almost shouted, jumping out of the lazy-boy, which to the sudden in-balance knocked him on his face. He quickly hopped up and continued, "Whoa! Th-hat's totally awesome! Did he tell you how he got there?" Izzy asked her, hopping over the coffee table to get to his laptop. Kari blinked, a little bit taken back at Izzy's unusual outburst.

"Well, he said something about a rift between the worlds, whatever that means." Kari told him as he flipped the lid of his laptop up. The teenager hit a few keys, pulling up a window on the screen.

"Okay. This is basically what a tear between worlds is. As you can see, I've been working on this for some time." Izzy hit another key and the window lit up. On it was two different landscapes. Suddenly, in between the two, there appeared a white mist, connecting the two pictures, "A rift between worlds is a tear in the fabric of reality. It's much like the digiports, though I havn't figured out what actives these." Izzy told them, stepping back to let the others crowd around the laptop. Tai lended forward, rubbing his chin like some villian off of a cheesy action flick.

"Um, does this mean that we won't be able to go into this 'West Shinjuku' and get Davis?" Joe asked his short friend. Izzy shrugged.

"I don't know. You can't just walk through these portals. You got to know how to activate them, and we just don't have the key." Izzy told him as he shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko walked into the bakery. She just loved the smell of hot bread and the sight of hot guys. Naturally, once more, she was stalking Davis. It was a vicious cycle, in his words, that neither one of them could end. After all, Davis would never stop running and Leiko would never stop chasing. Ah, the cycle.

Of course, often, that cycle would get a hiccup. A hiccup, you ask? That would be one Taijin, who would often warn his dear brother when he saw the fangirl coming. So the back door would fly open with a racing Gogglehead throwing on his jacket. The fleeing Gogglehead would then proced to race to one of his friend's houses and hide out. They would tell him when Leiko was coming up the street and there went the Gogglehead. After a while, Davis turned out to be the fastest runner in all of West Shinjuku.

Of course, if the great runner is laid up in bed, he really can't run, now can he? Leiko snuck up the stairs and into the room. There was Davis, sleeping like a baby. Literally, he was curled up like one!

Leiko smiled softly, but wincing when the young man rolled over in his sleep. When he settled back down, she relaxed but only for a second.

"Leiko..." Davis uttered in his sleep, not knowing that the girl was standing there. Leiko's cheeks blushed a red and her eyes grew wide. It was then that Davis started to stir. Leiko stifled a gasp and rushed out of the room.

Davis' eyes opened and looked about. He eventually shrugged and laid his head back to sleep. What he had been dreaming about, he had no idea but it had been a good dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis groaned, sitting up. He peered out the window and blinked. He had slept the day away. He edged out of bed and started down the stairs. Davis walked into the bathroom, he stopped suddenly.

There, in front of him, was a ghastly scene. Taijin was helping Jun with her hair while talking about said hair! Quiet obviously, his brother had gone over to the dark side. Where he had learnt to talk girl-talk was beyond him.

Davis shook his head, reaching into the room and yanking his brother out. Taijin blinked as his brother dragged him back to their room. Davis turned to his twin and scowled.

"Who taught you to do hair!" Davis growled at the confused kid. Taijin blinked a few times before he answered.

"Jun." Taijin answered innocently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato grinned, walking out of the shop that he had just bought from. He was going to surprise Rika. He had bought her a bouqet of blue roses. After all, blue was her favorite color. He reached the corner of the street and peeked around it. There she was, slouched against the wall.

He had called her and told her to meet him in the park. She had been suspicious but he hadn't gave her any details. Takato started towards Rika, making sure that she didn't see him. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Rika whirled around, and blinked when she saw the light blue roses. It was then that Gogglehead had the privilege of seeing Rika actually blush. He also had the privilege of seeing Rika's mouth hang open as she took the flowers from his hands.

Takato smiled a half smile at her. Rika was looking absolutely shocked. She finally looked up into his eyes.

"What are these for?" She asked him, her eyes full of puzzlement. He was just glad that she wasn't going to deck him.

"Um, well. Rika, I'd like to ask you something." The Gogglehead stuttered out, his face going as red as his eyes. She blinked and motioned for him to continue, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" The Gogglehead asked her quickly, not taking the time to separate his words. Rika blinked at him.

"What was that?" Rika asked him as he turned red.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Takato muttered, almost whispering it. Rika turned red, from anger or embarrassment he could not tell.

"Yeah." Rika whispered back, blushing. Takato blinked, realizing that he had just scored a date with the Ice Queen. Takato grinned, taking a dangerous course of action. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. What was different was that she didn't slug him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis groaned, rubbing his chest. He had to get himself blown up the night before the band's gig. His dear brother came hopping up to him, all cheerful.

"Come on, guys!" Saito called from across the room. It was their time to go on. Davis picked up his guitar and started towards the curtain. It was then that Saito decided to pull off an prank on the dear Gogglehead. He quite simply disappeared.

When Davis stepped out onto the stage, he found no Saito and only one mike left empty. That black headed baka had been planning this! Davis scowled and walked up to the mike. He closed his eyes and started to sing,

"Maybe its your darkness, that draws me to you.  
Or your magnetic personality,  
or simply the smell of sakura on your breath?"

Davis scanned the crowd in front of him. Yep, lots of swooning fangirls and one that stood out. A smirk crossed his face as he continued,

"Nothing compares to you, everything seems dimmed when its challenged by you..."

Even the already swooned girls swooned again (what does swooned mean?). Davis smirked at this effect, continuing,

"But why am I drew into your spell?  
Its not my wish to.  
to fall into enchantment..."

Davis grinned, striking the strings on his guitar. It produced a beautiful harmony with Jiro's playing. He gradually brought the sound down to nothing, leaving only the drums beating a march out in the background,

"Because love is nothing but chemicals,  
or is it something more?  
Can attraction, be simple like fractions?  
Or is it something else,  
just hormones?"

The guitars came blazing back in with a shriek of sound. The girls now looked like they were drooling, which they were, and they weren't even taking their eyes off of him. Apparently they were considering him a piece of meat. Davis gulped a little before continuing,

"Does it fade over time,  
and when I age,  
will it be the same?"

Now the girls were all sighing and imagining themselves in that position. Davis smirked at their actions, his eyes locked onto one girl in particular,

"Will I still love you,  
a thousand years from now?  
Or will my mind mature,  
and the love I once felt,  
just melt?"

Davis could see the girl blush as she heard those words, as she felt Davis' eyes upon her. Davis continued singing as the girl blushed on,

"Because love is nothing but chemicals,  
or is it something more?  
Can attraction,  
be simple like fractions?  
Or is it something else,  
just hormones?"

Davis sang as the girl looked him in the eyes. Those pale green misty orbs. He was sure that she was the one that had been haunting his dreams. She was the one that he saw when he closed his eyes at night.

It was then that both of them heard the screams. Davis looked up sharply as the girl twirled to see what was the problem. In the very back of the packed room, there was a Digimon. It had a skull for a head and the torso of a suit of armor. The odd thing was that it became something like a snake after it's arms.

Leiko twirled back around to look at him. He nodded at her. It was time for a fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Hehehehe... I just had to put the lovey-dovey stuff in there! Ah! And this was that Christmas concert that Saito was planning by the way!

CR: Do you see what I gotta put up with on a regular basis? Why me!

Sora: Could be worse! You could still be stuck in the Digital World! Then you wouldn't have my Mom's cooking! I know how you love those chocolate oatmeal cookies of her's!

CR: You're right... Thanks, Sora. Happy Holidays, everybody!


	25. Rika's Secrets

Sora: Staying at my grandparents... 

CR: Is evil.

Sora: Not my fault about the bathroom being remodeled. We do not own Digimon.

Chapter twenty-five: Rika's Secrets

Leiko gasped, her eyes growing wide. This was a new Digimon. It was a armor humanoid from the waist up with a skull for a head and a scaly serpent down. She quickly scanned it using her Gestalt.

"Adimon. A digimon that thrives in darkness, his Snake Armor will make you unable to move and he'll finish it with his Serpent Sword."

It was then that this Adimon rushed forward, slithering towards the stage at max speeds. Davis gulped, ushering his fellow band members off the stage. Davis dived off of the stage and out of the way as the Digimon rammed the structure, causing it to collapse. The Goggled boy gulped; this guy wasn't playing games. The Digimon came spinning around to find Davis wide eyed. Adimon came smashing down with his arm, only to be blocked by a shadow that threw itself in front of Davis. It was another Digimon, one that Davis did not recognize and one that his Gestalt could not scan.

"Shattering Darkness!" The shadow yelled, a red flash coming from it's eyes. Adimon fell backwards, gripping at his face. For a second, Davis saw through the gaps in his fingers and was horrified by what he saw. Adimon's face... it was gone! Ate away, almost as if by acid.

"Kuroimon, that's enough..." A voice spoke out, Davis looking for it from his position on the floor. Standing no more than ten feet away in the deserted concert hall was a boy no older than he was. The boy had black hair, and for a second Davis could have sworn that those now emerald eyes had been pitch black. Davis was also sensing something. He swore that he had felt it before. Just where...?

"Hey, nice to meet you. Name's Tsumi. What's your's?" The boy asked him, walking over and helping him up. Davis brushed himself off before he answered.

"Name's Davis. Nice to meet you as well, Tsumi. Is Kuroimon your Digimon?" Davis asked him, straightening out his clothes. He looked over at the quickly decaying body of the defeated Digimon and quickly looked away from that horrible sight.

"Yeah, he is." Tsumi followed Davis' previous line of sight, seeing the data dispersing from the body as it laid where it was. Tsumi looked away from it, what emotions showed in his eyes. Disgust, hatred, and fear...?

"Thank you, you two, for saving my sorry ass. My Digimon is probably asleep back stage." Davis let out a nervous laugh. Tsumi snickered softly as well, his digimon drifting in the air next to him like a piece of light, the only difference being that Kuroimon was darkness. A shadow that moved and fought, as the Digimon laying on the floor had found out first handed.

It was then that Leiko came running over. She ran to Davis and hugged him, not seeing him blush for a second. Tsumi sure saw it, though. He smirked a bit, a evil feeling that Davis did not like.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Tsumi asked, that little smirk almost filling up his entire face.

"N-no! T-this is Leiko! S-she's not my girlfriend!" Davis stuttered out, his face going to a nice shade of magenta. Tsumi snickered a little bit.

"Davis, who's this guy?" Leiko whispered to him from the hug. Davis blinked before answering.

"He says his name is Tsumi." He whispered back, just so quietly so that Tsumi could not hear. Leiko bit her lips before answering.

"I don't like him..." She whispered, pulling out of the hug. Davis scratched his head a bit, pondering over Leiko's dislike of the new Tamer, "Nice to meet you, Tsumi." Leiko told the new Tamer, keeping her dislike under the surface. Tsumi shook Leiko's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Leiko." Tsumi said, and for a second Davis swore that those eyes were pitch black. He shook his head and looked again. Now those black orbs were green again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis walked into the living room, shaking his head. What was wrong with him, he was judging someone he had just met! And yet... that aura of darkness... Davis paused suddenly, his eyes fixed on his brother. His oh-so-dear brother, who at the moment, was hanging from the coat rack. He must have gotten one of the girls angry.

Davis walked over and looked Taijin in the face, "So, who did you get mad?" Davis asked him, pulling his brother's collar off of the hanger and letting him drop. Taijin quickly got to his feet and straighten out his clothes.

"Er... It was Rika..." Taijin muttered. Davis cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Why did you get Rika mad?" Davis asked him, blinking. To get a girl mad was one thing, but to get Rika mad... well, that was a different story all together.

"Takato asked me to do it." Taijin said, scratching his head in puzzlement. Davis blinked and went off to find Takato. He found the Goggled kid in his room, grinning while reading an unmarked book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later...

"You had my brother get Rika angry so that you could steal her journal!" Echoed through the bakery, along with a thunk, "Pray tell, why the hell did you do that!" Davis now had his dear cousin held up by his collar. Takato finally kicked Davis in the stomach and landed on his bum when the Gogglehead dropped him.

"So I could get into her head! Her birthday is next week and I can't ask her what she wants, so I have to find out another way!" Takato yelled back, climbing to his feet. Davis just shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"You know, there's other ways of finding that information out. One way is to NOT steal her journal!" Davis yelled at Takato.

"But she doesn't talk to the other girls, and she doesn't tell anyone anything, and I just wanted to get in her head... And is that such a bad thing!" Takato pleaded, his eyes getting a little glossy coat to them.

Davis growled before answering. "Yes! You could have gotten Jun to ask her! You know that they're friends!" Davis told him, shaking the boy by the shoulders, "We've gotta get rid of this before Rika finds you with it!" Davis looked down at the journal, his curiosity coming to life. He slowly opened the book to see Rika's neat perfect handwriting.

'December 28, Today, Takato did something really stupid. He was chasing Taijin in the street and slipped on some ice. He fell and hit his head hard on the pavement. I almost pitied him. Almost.'

Davis snickered at the words, Rika really did have a wicked sense of humor. He flipped to another entry.

'December 31, Takato asked me out! And I said yes! What's wrong with me? But he is so cute...'

Davis' eyes bulged out of their sockets at that entry. His cousin had asked Rika out and she had said yes. Now, why he didn't know about this, he had no idea but he was planning to find out. He turned to Takato with his trademark evil look.

"You asked Rika out?" Davis asked him, his eyes shining with an light. Takato suddenly felt afraid of what his cousin was thinking.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?" Takato asked him. Davis grinned evilly and leaned in, ready to give his cousin an idea for the gift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika, meanwhile, was searching her coat for her journal. She couldn't find it and was starting to get worried. She had with her when she had left Takato's, she was pretty sure. Rika scowled, turning her coat pockets inside out again. A few yen, some pieces of paper, gum wrappers, and pens. But no journal. The red haired girl growled, stomping off to find her Digimon.

She found Renamon curled up in a corner with the computer's manual. Apparently the Digimon had been trying to play games again and couldn't figure out how to turn on the human machine. Rika shook her head at Renamon's lack of skills with machines before getting the Digimon's attention.

"Renamon, have you seen my journal?" Rika asked her, searching the room for the evasive book. Renamon shook her head, not looking up from the instructions, "Hell." Rika murmured, scowling.

"Did you leave it over at Takato's?" Renamon asked her, raising her head from the manual.

"No. It was in my coat pocket when I... Did... They pickpocketed me! Those little brats!" Rika almost shrieked, her mind already coming up with ways to get back at the house of Goggleheads.

"Are you sure that they stole it?" Renamon asked her, getting to her feet, "You might've dropped it."

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't." Rika told her, chewing on one of her knuckles. Renamon sighed, hating it when her partner acted like a little kid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsumi walked forward, his eyes glowing in the darkness. What a feeling of power, this power that allowed him to do what ever he wanted. His Digimon floated beside him, quite. This power of Darkness. Before him waited the one that had gifted him with this power. A creature of Darkness, with his own world of Darkness. Tsumi came before this creature and kneeled down in front of this Dark lord.

"Tsumi, what have you learned?" The creature asked him, sipping from a silver chalice in his hand.

"I have learnt that the girl, Leiko, she can sense your Darkness, my lord. What do you wish for me to do?" Tsumi murmured, keeping his eyes on the red velvet carpet under his knees.

"Watch her. The boy too. Davis, is that his name? He has interfered with too many of my plans to go unpunished. We shall wait till the time when we can strike without resistance." The creature leaned forward on his throne, "After all, this world is so much more weaker than the others." Tsumi looked up and wished he hadn't. The creature, he could see it's face. That pale skin, those sharp fangs. Oh, what a vampire this one was, "That boy, he shall pay for hindering Myotismon's plans!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko slept restlessly. She tossed and turned as her dream turned from one of happiness to one of darkness. Her dreams now where of dark places, places that she had never been and places where she never wanted to go. These places were barren lands, full of dark shadows that twisted and turned, shrieking. Leiko shuddered, her eyes snapping open. She sat up in her bed, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. As cold as it was, that dream had made her sweat.

She looked about her room, her eyes fluttering over the many piles of clothes. She saw her partner sleeping on top of her dresser, the little fairy gently snoring. Leiko sighed, plopping back onto her pillow. Tsumi... What a dark aura such a young man gave off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Short chapter. Sorry.

CR: It's her sister's fault! Akira just won't stop taking the computer!

Sora: I gotta fight her to get it! Who knew short people were tough. I certainly didn't. Please review!


	26. Pawn of the Darkness

Sora: Raining... 

CR: Hiss

Sora: I thought that you were a fox digimon?

CR: Shut up...

Chapter Twenty-six: Pawn of the Darkness

Davis stepped away, watching his cousin's face light up with understanding. Takato apparently found that the idea was a good one. It was then that the Gogglehead paused.

"That costs money, Davis."

"I know."

"I don't have any money, Davis."

"I know that, Takato. That's why I'm going to loan you some of mine, free of interest!"

"What's the catch?"

"Just don't tell Rika I had anything to do with it!"

"Deal!" And with that the two boys shook hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! They had to steal it!" Rika almost screamed, grabbing her jacket from the hook on the wall. Renamon sighed, getting up. It looked like Rika was going to search the bakery from top to bottom for the missing book, "And if they do have it... Well, heaven help them!" And with that, the fiery girl set out with her Digimon right behind her.

When the duo arrived at the bakery, they didn't see the small Digimon that darted into the building. It was DarkDemiVeemon, and he was the spotter for the three Goggles. The little dragon darted into the boy's room and hopped up and down.

"She's here! Hurry, hurry!" Squeaked DarkDemiVeemon. The cousins all lunged for the window; they singled out of it by grabbing the overhang above and hauling themselves up onto the roof. Now all they had to do was not fall off and not to make any noise. Rika came into their room, her violet eyes scanning it. She saw no Goggleheads and no journal.

Rika growled and marched back out the door. Three heads looked in the window, their hair hanging down. The boys looked side to side, looking for Rika. When they didn't see her, the three jumped back into the room landing on top of each other. Their Digimon popped out of the dresser drawers, holding their poor noses. After all, this was the room of THREE guys... Those poor creatures...

"Is she gone?" Taijin asked, his dark eyes darting about the room. The other two ran to the door and peered out. There were no violent maniacs to be seen, so they assumed that they were safe for the moment.

"What are we going to do with the journal?" Davis asked, his mind working over time to figure a way out of the mess. It was then that Takato had one of his few bright moments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika came stomping into her room, scowling. She had walked all the way over to the bakery and back for a book that she couldn't... There, sitting on her low table, was the book she had been looking for. It was sitting in plain sight. The girl gaped. This was impossible. She had spent a good hour searching for that thing, only to find it sitting in plain sight. This was starting to get irritating.

'I searched high and low for this thing, all across the city, and it shows up here!' Rika growled at her thoughts, grabbing the book and marching off to write in it. She didn't see the grinning Gogglehead in the shadow nor did she see the flash of light as he used his Gestalt to port out.

Taijin grinned as he appeared back in his room. The other two were pouring over a catalogue. Taijin came up behind them, looking over their shoulders. It was a catalogue of jewelry. Normally, Rika would sock anyone that came up with the idea to give her something so girly. But the pages the two were on changed Taijin's mind.

On the pages were all sorts of dark pendants. The two were pointing at a skull and crossbones one that was made out of black jewels. Taijin looked at the one they were pointing to. He read the price and read it again. Takato was going to be paying Davis back for ages.

Takato was rethinking this gift. That price... It was three years of his allowance! And what if she didn't like it? What was he to do then? He'd be stuck with a grouchy Rika and a greedy Davis. Takato had to admit it; Davis was a little bit too greedy sometimes. It was going to be a long week until her birthday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mytoismon walked down the corridor. Not that he was seeing anything. The body of data that looked like the vampire lord was being manipulated by invisible strings of power. Sorta like a puppet, the body but no brain. The data package walked into the huge room and stopped, before it was the creature that was using it. It looked like a squid. At least, it would have if anybody on been there to see it.

That creature was, you guessed it, Dragomon. He had used a humanoid digimon's form because he knew that humans had a thing about slimy creatures. A vein appeared in his forehead. He could have sworn that he had heard someone call him slimy (A/N: Nya! Nya! Haha!).

Dragomon smiled, remembering how easy it had been to lure the human Tsumi into the darkness. The boy had a bad home life. When he was faced with a vampire one late night, he had easily fallen to the dark side. Dragomon chuckled. What evil creatures humans were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White hair brushed, check. Face squeaky clean, check. Clothes in perfect state, check. Boots both tight and polished, check. All in all, he was perfectly dressed. Davis smirked at himself in the mirror. Tonight was the night that he was interviewed by a reporter. Apparently, he was so popular in West Shinjuku that people were demanding to see his face on the T.V.

Davis grinned, walking out of the bathroom. He had to get down to Channel Two's station in time for the seven o'clock show, which he was going to be interviewed on. Davis grinned, walking down the stairs to the bakery. There his aunt stood, a camera clutched in her hand. Davis gulped; he hated it when Aunt Mie took his picture. She smiled at him, motioning for him to hold still.

Davis went along with her, standing in one place long enough for her to take a few pictures, and then he was out the door. Considering that the station was all the way across town, he started out early, not wanting to be late to his first interview.

Davis though, found that West Shinjuku was bigger than he thought. By the time he arrived at the station, his feet felt like he had walked over hot coals. He entered the front door and walked up to the desk.

"Davis Matsuki. I'm going to be interviewed today..." He told the sectary, which had a hand over the speaker of the phone. She looked down at the day's schedule and nodded when she saw his name.

"Go on back. The make-up rooms are down that hall." The young woman motioned towards a hall. Davis nodded and thanked her before he headed back. Davis walked back into the hall, stopping when he saw the make-up rooms. He stood there a moment before looking around. He found nobody back there to help him. After all he didn't know which one was the guest room.

"Oh, you must be Davis!" Davis turned, hearing a voice. It belonged to a woman that had come out of one of the make-up rooms. Apparently, she was one of the reporters from her outfit, one that was classy, "I'm the one that's going to be interviewing you! My name's Tori Nakamura."

"Yeah, I'm Davis." Davis answered, nodding quietly. Tori smiled at him before checking her watch. It was almost time for the show. She quickly looked at the young man before nodding. He didn't need make-up.

"Okay, Davis. In a couple of minutes, the show will start. Okay?" Tori asked him, watching the boy for any signs of panic. She got none. The boy seemed as emotional as a rock. Tori quickly strode to the stage where the show was being taped and sat down. She loved her job.

"In three, two ..." The cameraman held up his finger for the one, but did not say it. This was common practice in T.V. because if the one was said it might be picked up by the camera as it turned on. The red light above the camera came on and so did Tori's smile. The camera zoomed in on her face as she announced who was on the show that night.

"And here is our first guest, teenage singer Davis Matsuki! He recently arrived on the band scene by singing for the Lounge Lizards. Davis, how is it up on that stage?" Tori had turned to the seat Davis had sat down in. He hadn't quite expected her to get to it right away.

"It's a unique feeling." Davis answered, his mind repeating a mantra of 'be calm, don't show emotion, be calm, don't show emotion'. Tori looked at him, expecting him to say something more. Davis scowled in his mind before saying some more, "Um, up on stage, there are all those lights and people, mostly the fan girls, swooning so it all really blows your mind."

Tori smiled at the boy before continuing with the rest of her questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko sat in front of the T.V. watching Davis trip his way through the interview. He was so cute when he was embarrassed! Leiko could almost see Davis slump over, but he didn't. Poor Davis, he just wasn't made to talk to people.

(Short scene, shoot me)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori continued, her eyes now glimmering at the question, "It's said that you write your own songs. What are the lyrics about?" Davis' eyes grew wide at this question. He had been hoping to avoid this one. His mind quickly came up with a half a dozen different answers, none of them true.

"They... they're about... um, about..." To say that Davis seemed a bit flustered was an understatement. The boy just didn't know how to answer this.

"Well?" Questioned Tori, her eyes all glinty at his inability to answer the question. Davis gulped before answering.

"They're about this girl..." Davis trailed off, his eyes shifting off to the side. Tori leaned forward, her eyes wide with the hunt of the answer.

"Oh?"

"I kinda like her..." Davis trailed off again, his cheeks a little red.

"What's her name?" Tori asked him, hoping against hope that he would answer her question.

"Nu-uh! If I said her name, the fan girls would rip her to pieces!" Davis exclaimed, his cheeks now a bright red. Tori leaned back, sensing that she wasn't going to get anything more out of the boy. She quickly thanked Davis for his time and let him go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the bakery, Takato was now face first on the floor. He had walked into the living room to hear his cousin say that. The result was him tripping over his own feet and landing on his face, which he had to admit hurt like hell. Takato pulled his head up so that he could look at the screen.

He knew exactly who Davis liked. He was pretty sure of it. The boy had fallen for the fan girl, Leiko. Must have been around the time he saw her in that kimono. Taijin walked in and stared down at the fallen Gogglehead.

"Had an accident?" Taijin asked him, jumping on the couch; which sent the sleeping BlackGatomon, who had been sleeping on one of the seats, into the air. That cat really didn't like that. Taijin blinked at the hissing Digimon before turning to Takato again, "Auntie says that there are too many Digimon in this house."

"I wonder why she says that? Maybe it has to do with them eating everything!" Takato turned to glare across the room at his own Digimon, who was chowing down on a melon. Who knows where he got a melon in the middle of winter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: There! Now, let me sleep!

CR: Sleep... Ah...

Sora: Snore...

CR: snorts in sleep and rolls over

Everybody else: Sweatdrops Please review.


	27. The Dreaded Pink Hearts

Sora: Ah, the bliss of being able to goof off... 

CR: Oh, no you don't! Time to get to work!

Sora: sobs I do not own Digimon...

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Dreaded Pink Hearts

Ah, the dreaded day. A day from which there was no escape. All across the world, people either lost their senses in the happy day or, like the rest of the sane world (who's sane?), gagged on all the happiness (up goes a hand)... It was a day that even the dark villains, which lived in the dark ocean, dreaded... Valentine's Day... Shudder...

This dreaded day was rapidly approaching, following Rika's birthday. Which, for a certain Gogglehead, was almost there. It was three days before her birthday and Takato was pacing about, a frown set upon his face. When he had asked Rika out, it had been a week before her birthday. Now there was less than three more days. He had gotten a fancy table at one of those nice restaurants with some money that his cousin had lent him.

Speaking of his cousin, the Eastern Quadrant Gogglehead was up a tree, literally. Davis was hiding from his fangirls, who were roaring mad that a girl other than them had captured his heart. Davis looked down, his eyes easily picking out the circling girls... They reminded him of angry lions... Prowling about, their eyes narrowed... Creepy...

The gogglehead started further up the tree, knowing that he would be spotted if he stayed in the lower branches. Those girls... They knew his scent. After all, they had mobbed him one day, and if it wasn't for Takato and Taijin, they would have stripped him of all of his worldly possessions... Poor Davis... Evil girls...

Oddly enough, it seemed as if one of his fangirls had calmed down a little bit. It was his formerly chief fan, Leiko. She no longer chased him through the streets of West Shinjuku like she had. Davis sighed; he knew that she had been watching that interview. Had what he said scared her off? Not likely. He knew better than that. Fangirls, from one world or another, never gave up, especially if there was even the smallest chance of catching the elusive prey... Which was him... Something was wrong with that thought...

Davis scowled, wondering when his dear brother was going to show up. Taijin had promised to help him when the girls cornered him. The traitor hadn't shown up, yet... Poor Davis... Stuck up a tree... What a horrible fate.

That 'traitor' was presently run from his own pack of rabid fangirls. He had no idea that human females could run that fast! Taijin rounded a corner and jumped five feet up to reach the bottom rung on a fire escape. The goggled boy pulled himself up and out of sight as the girls pounded by underneath. The boy let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding in. It was then that the boy looked up and saw something for the first time in his short life.

There were white particles floating down from the clouds over the city. Taijin blinked, raising a hand to catch one of the particles. It landed in his palm and the boy stared in wonder as it melted. Taijin blinked, moving his head so that he could see the particles better. This weather phenomenon was something unusual. Taijin shifted a little bit, letting one of the flakes land on his nose. It melted. Apparently this white stuff was a type of water trapped in a solid state, quite like ice. But this stuff was already building up piles. The ground was cold enough for the white particles not to melt.

Taijin jumped down from the fire escape and ran back to the bakery. He had to ask one of the others what this weather was called. He rushed up and saw Takato using the white stuff to form round objects, called 'balls' by humans. Takato looked up as he heard footsteps. There was his naive cousin.

"Takato, what is this called?" Taijin asked him, not noticing the cold. Takato blinked, staring at his cousin as if he had grown a couple of extra heads.

"It's called snow, Taijin." Takato told him, going back to his forming of the soon-to-be projectiles. Taijin blinked... again... and looked down at the projectiles.

"And what are these called?" He asked Takato, who had finished.

"They're called snowballs and they're for throwing at people. LIKE THIS!" And with that, Takato grabbed up one of the snowballs and got Taijin right in the face with it. Taijin fell backwards, his hands wiping the white stuff off of his face. His eyes were narrowed at Takato. The red eyed Gogglehead laughed weakly before taking off like a bat out of hell. Stupid Gogglehead, should have known that his cousin had perfect aim.

When Takato limped into the bakery's kitchen, his mother chose not to ask him what was up. Good idea. The poor boy was soaked to the bone. Taijin soon came in with a smug look on his face. Mie sighed. Lifting up the end of the calendar, she wrote "Takato, 0. Taijin, 1".

It was then that a white headed blur shot through the kitchen at top speed. Davis was back, and to say the least, he was not amused. He was on the hunt for his brother. Taijin, upstairs, looked up. As cliché as it sounded, 'there was a disturbance in the force'. Taijin decided that it was time for him to make an exit. The teenager calmly got up and walked to the window. He opened it and hauled himself up onto the roof.

It was then that the counter gogglehead came into the room. Davis peered, looking around for his dear, dear brother. When he caught that little... well, that part is better left up to the imagination. The white haired boy decided to look where he himself had hidden many times before. He poked his head out the window and looked up. There, above him, was the 'brother' he was looking for. Taijin smiled weakly at Davis. Davis glared meanly at Taijin. Now, there won't be details of what happened afterwards, but there will be sound effects.

Pow, whack, boom, ka-BAM! BIG BADDA BOOM! This was a small amount of the sounds that came from the upper level of the bakery. Mie looked up in the bakery, her hands clutching a bag of bread. The costumer, the ever present Yamaki, also looked up. The two adults both looked at each other and shrugged. It was just a couple of brothers fighting, nothing new.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko meanwhile was pacing about her room. She had one of those bad feelings. It always showed up about this time of night. It was like something was fixing to go wrong, but changed its freaking mind at the last freaking second. This was the feeling that was making Leiko go a little bit battier than she already was. She walked over to her closet and got changed, ready to go outside. Even if was five below, she would still wear her short plaid skirt. The girl paused in front of her mirror, arranging her hair. After she got it 'perfect' (tied back in a bun with her bangs free), she check her outfit.

It was a short plaid skirt with straps hanging down from the waist line. There was also tall black combat boots that almost reached her knees. A black tee shirt with a hot pink heart in front of some slime green crossbones. The right amount of eyeliner and mascara were around her eyes, with her lips colored black with some lipstick. The legendary fangirl was ready to get going. The girl went over to where her Digimon had made a little nest. It mostly consisted of scraps of old clothes that she didn't wear anymore. All in all, Raimymon claimed that it was rather warm. This could be from her use of wool in the walls of the nest.

Leiko peered into this little nest and found her Digimon snoozing. The little fairy was quite cute when she was asleep. Correction, she was quite cute at any time of the day. Leiko reached into the nest and picked the small humanoid up, carefully avoiding damaging her fragile wings. Leiko carried the little Digimon over to the coat rack and put her down for a moment. She looked at all of her many different coats and selected her long black one. It went down to mid-thigh on her and had spacious pockets for Raimymon. Leiko went over to where she had set her sleeping Digimon down and put the little thing in the coat's pocket. Now Leiko was ready to go.

Leiko walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front hall. She poked her head out, looking either way to make sure that her parents weren't around. When she didn't see them she hurried to the front door and got outta there.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis was grinning, working out how long Takato was going to be paying him with bare minimum. To say the least, Davis definitely was thinking about going into the money lending business. The easterner leaned back in his seat, starting to whistle a merry tune. Ah, how much he loved the idea of money.

The other two were changing their clothes. They had to change in their room because Jun had snatched the bathroom and absolutely refused to hurry up.

It was then that the door to his room opened and in came Leiko. Davis fell backwards from his seat and landed on his feet. One can only imagine how many times he had done that. The teenager quickly turned and glared at the girl. The southern gogglehead yelped. He quickly ducked behind the closet door while the other one, Taijin, just stood there wondering what was happening.

"Don't you know how to knock! And Taijin, have some male modesty!" Davis threw a fig leave at his brother. Where he had gotten said fig leave, well, that was left up to the reader to figure out. Taijin blinked, snagging the leave out of the air. Takato threw one of the many trench coats in the closet at his dear cousin. Taijin caught it and held it in front of himself.

Leiko was now blushing red. She hadn't expected to be treated to such a show. The girl turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The girl waited five minutes before she knocked on the door. When she heard enter, she walked back into their room.

The boys were now dressed. They were glaring when she walked in, well, two of them were. The other one was asking about what was wrong. After all, Taijin wasn't familiar with the word "modesty". Leiko giggled weakly, a sheepish look on her face.

"What do you want, Leiko?" Takato asked her, scowling deeply. He had to remind himself to put a lock on that door.

"Err... I was looking for Jun. She wasn't in her room, so..." Leiko trailed off, trying not to blush in front of the guys.

"You thought that she was in our room? Why would she be in here?" Davis asked her, the only one of the guys that hadn't been... well... in his birthday suit when the girl had walked in.

"Well, your Aunt said that-" It was then that Leiko was cut off by three boys rushing downstairs. They all ran into the kitchen and glared at Mie.

"MOM! Did you tell Leiko that Jun was in our room!" Takato asked her, his eyebrows clinched together. Mie looked up from the dough she was kneading and smiled.

"Why, I do believe I said something like that." The adult said her eyes full of mischief. Takato backed off, knowing that his dear, dear Mother would get him good if he protested.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Done, done, and done!

CR: Please Read.

Sora: And review!


	28. The Long Awaited Date

Sora: Hello, my dear readers! This chapter is coming to you from my sister's new laptop!

CR: Oh brother! She's been going on about this for ages!

Sora: My sister is even thinking about getting Photoshop! OH! To the story. I do not own Digimon.

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Long Awaited Date

Davis was scowling. Correction. He was just in an awful mood. Here he was, using industry grade hair gel on his cousin's spikes. It was time for Takato's date with Rika. Of course, to look his best, those spikes had to disappear into the rest of the brown mass. To say the least, Davis was having a tough time of doing just that. When he pushed down one spike, another one popped up. When he pushed down that one, the other one came back up. Davis was really starting to get peeved. It was then that he pulled out the heavy artillery. His sister's brush.

Takato was just sitting there, minding his own business, aka drawing more Digimon on that sketchpad of his. It was then that Takato yelped in pain. Davis had just dragged Jun's hair brush through his hair. With that thick of hair, it was no easy job of getting the tangles out. Takato, apparently, never brushed his hair. Of course, that couldn't be said for the ultra vain Davis, who was now brushing his hair at every chance he got. It was odd, though, how Taijin, the non-goggled gogglehead, never once had held, or used for that matter, a hairbrush in his life.

That might be because of his hair was a type that never tangled or scrunched up. His hair was perfect, the dream of every girl across the world. It was the type of hair that models would give up their ribs for, not that they needed them. But, back to the previous topic. Takato's hair was finally ready for his date. It was then that Davis and Taijin dragged him to the room and to the closet. It was time to dress him for the big date. Let's just say: Billie Joe Armstrong, aka Greenday. Enough said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika meanwhile was dressing for the date as well. Her poor, poor Digimon. Poor Renamon, she had to try to get Rika into a dress. Afterall, this was to a fancy, nice restaurant. Let's put it this way, there was a better chance of getting to Pluto than there was of getting Rika in a dress. It was then that her precious mother came in, with a pink, short, and frilly dress. After that Rika turned and snatched the dress that Renamon had been trying to stuff on her. It was black, sleek, and long. The complete opposite of the one her dear, dear mother was trying to press on her.

Rika walked out the bathroom with her hair down around her shoulders. When the other females noticed this little detail, they scowled. Rika gulped, seeing that look. She knew that when she received looks like that, her hair was going to get pulled into all unnatural shapes and styles. Her mother sat her down in a chair while her grandmother stood behind her. They then started to talk to each other about her hair, almost as if she wasn't there.

"Should we sweep it up into a bun?" Asked her mother. Her grandmother pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Yes, we should."

Her mother took out a pair of formal looking chopsticks; they were ebony black in color with silver vines trailing down the length of the wood. Rumiko then laid them down on the table before taking a scarlet ribbon from around her wrist; she had been planning this since she had found out about this so called date. She brushed Rika's fine red mane of hair until it shined, and then wrapped the ribbon around the mass. This created a neat pony tail. She took another scarlet ribbon from around her wrist and bunched the pony tail in half, and tied the ribbon around it. She took a few bobby pins from her own mother and slid them into the fiery mass. This secured the bun tightly, and held it closer to Rika's head. Since it was still a bit loose, Rumiko slid the dark chopsticks in the bun; this finally completely secured the bun. It also made it look so pretty! She turned Rika around, and took a couple of bangs from the front out of the bun, letting them hang loosely around Rika's pale face. All in all, Rumiko had once more impressed even herself with her ability to bring out the beauty in her daughter.

What her daughter thought, however, was another story altogether. Rika presently was glaring at herself in her mirror. She had to admit that it looked good, but it made her look... Well, she didn't... Ah, screw it. She was just being stubborn as hell. The girl looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes trailing over her hair. She did look good. Her musings where cut short when she was hauled outta of her seat. It was time to finish the outfit.

They dragged her over to the closet and started to take out different coats. They eventually settled on a long black coat that ended at midcalf level. Rika looked over the long coat and sighed, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get out of this one. The other three looked at Rika, trying to see if there was anything else that they could do. They pulled a long black scarf out and wrapped it around her neck, making it look very nice.

They then hauled her in front of a full length mirror and let her judge her appearence. All in all, a perfect ten. Rika turned a little bit pink, knowing that Gogglehead was going to be stuttering. It was then that a knock sounded from the front door. The other females all smiled and went outside to welcome Takato in. In came the suit clad Gogglehead. When Takato saw Rika, his eyes went wide and round, and all speech stopped from his mouth. To him, she was a beautiful, angelic lady. To her, he was a cute, slightly demonic guy.

It was then that Takato remembered that he was holding a bunch of dyed blue roses. The young man brought up the hand that was clutching the delicate flowers and held them out for Rika to take. Rika blinked, her cheeks becoming slightly pink. Takato was starting to find the floor very interesting as Rika took the flowers from him. Her mother looked at the roses and announced that she would go put them in some water. She took the beautiful flowers from Rika and went into the kitchen to find a vase and some water. That left Rika and Takato almost alone, if it hadn't been for the other two.

"Well, I'll be going." Renamon said, smiling as she phased out of the room.

"Oh! I think I left something in the oven!" Rika's grandmother said, her feet quickly taking her out the door. This left the two teenagers alone. Rika was blushing, smiling gently as she observed the floor. Takato was also looking at the floor.

"Um, your hair looks nice." Takato murmured, smiling at her. Rika blushed a little bit more; he eyes darting about the room, never settling on him.

"Thank you." Rika murmured back, her cheeks almost flaming red. It was then that her mother came back in. She came back in with a camera. When the two teenagers noticed this, all that blood that had rushed to their faces faded out almost immediately.

"Hold still, you two!" Rumiko announced cheerfully, bringing up the camera to snap a few frames.

"Mom!" Rika protested, turning red. Her mother smiled at her uneasiness and kept on snapping pictures. Takato, unlike Rika, was pale and was trying to avoid the camera. He kept his head down, white as a sheet. After the pictures were taken, Rika's mom led them to the door.

"Get her back by ten, okay?" Rumiko told the teen, smiling at his face. Takato nodded silently, walking out the door with Rika. After the door closed, he looked down at her.

"Shall we get going?" He asked her, trying to kill the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rika murmured, smiling at him. Takato nodded, offering her his arm. Rika wrapped her arm around his and walked off with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a little bit to get to the restaurant. About twenty minutes to be exact. They had walked through the park, which was full of snow. It truly was a winter wonderland. Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant. Rika blinked, knowing full well that this place was outside of Takato's price range.

They walked into the restaurant and walked up to where the hostess was standing.

"Do you have a reservation?" Asked the hostess, looking at the two young teenagers.

"Yeah, it should be under the name 'Mataski'." Takato told the hostess. She nodded, checking the books for that evening. When she found the reservation, she motioned for a waiter to seat them. A young man came forward and offered to take their coats. Takato politely helped Rika out of her coat, but she handed him her scarf.

They were then led to the table. It was a small table set next to one of the windows that looked out over the park, which was lit up by beautiful lights. Takato politely pulled out Rika's chair before he sat down.

A waiter came up to them, his hands holding onto a notepad and a pen.

"Would you like to order?" Asked the man, using an obviously fake accent. Takato picked up the menu, sweatdropping. It was all in _French._ The thing was, Takato didn't know French.

"Err..." Takato went. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Rika was breezing through the menu like it was nothing. After all, her mother had been dragging her to fancy restaurants as long as she could remember. Of course, this was also the reason that the waiter recognized Rika as Rumiko's daughter.

"Ah, Miss Rika! How good of you to choose our restaurant!" The waiter exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. Rika sighed, knowing that of the staff of the restaurant, about half of them considered themselves journalists. That meant that one of the stories in the local paper the next day would undoubtfully be about her and her 'boyfriend'.

"Do you know him, Rika?" Takato asked, blinking. Rika nodded before answering.

"Yeah, I know everyone here. My mother's bought me here so many times that I should know them all." Rika told him, sighing.

"Oh." Murmured Takato, going back to looking at the menu, "What's this word mean?" Takato asked her, pointing at a word. Rika looked down at her own menu and blinked.

"It means 'sweetbreads'." Rika told him, not telling him what they were.

"That sounds good. Are they good?" Takato asked her.

"Yeah, their good. You want some?" Rika asked him, smiling.

"Err. Yeah, okay." Takato murmured. The waiter wrote it down on his notepad.

"Anything else?" Asked the waiter. "What do you wish to drink?" He asked the two.

"I'll have a glass of tea." Rika said, smiling.

"I'll take some Dr. Pepper." Takato answered, and was rewarded with a kick under the table, "Err. Make that tea instead." The waiter nodded, writing down everything.

"Would you like anything else? Maybe an appetizer?" The waiter asked, watching them. He was ready to suggest the most expensive thing on the menu.

"I'll have some filet mignon." Rika answered, smiling. Takato shot her a look, "It's a steak wrapped in bacon." Rika told him.

"Oh. I'll have one of those as well." Takato said.

"And for dessert?" Asked the waiter.

"Oh. Um. How about some chocolate mousse?" Rika answered. Takato once more looked at her.

"I'll have what she ordered." Takato said, deciding that he would follow Rika's lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Davis was talking with Leiko. When she wasn't chasing him, she was quite an interesting person to talk to.

"So, when is your next concert going to be?" Leiko asked him. Davis scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Well, that's all up to Saito. He's the one that organizes everything." Davis answered. Leiko nodded, looking down at her feet.

"I wanted to talk you about something." Leiko murmured. One of Davis' eyebrows came up.

"What about?" Davis asked her.

"It's about that Tsumi dude." Leiko murmured, looking down at her hands.

"What about him?" Davis asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"There's something about him. Well, he just creeps me out, you know?" Leiko told him, shuddering at the feelings that she had gotten from the dark kid. Davis blinked, thinking back to when he had met the dark dude. The guy had been a little bit off center in Davis' opinion. But he had noticed that Tsumi's eyes would sometimes be black whereas they had been green a second before. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now that Leiko mentioned all of her concerns, he could see that something was wrong.

"Now that you mention it, there is something off about him. It's like a wave of darkness, you know?" Davis answered, leaning back in his seat. Leiko nodded, glad that he didn't think that she was a lunatic.

"Yeah, it's a real creepy feeling." Leiko said, shuddering, "What could cause something like that anyways?" Leiko asked him. Davis blinked, knowing already what was the cause, but he wouldn't tell her.

"I don't know." Davis told her, lying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato meanwhile was looking at his meal. It didn't look too appetizing but did it ever taste good! He took another bite of the meat and chewed on it a while. Lucky enough, he was also was observing good table manners. Lucky for Rika, that is. Rika was eating like a lady would and she was bound and determined to keep it going on this date. After all, this was her first really good date. You know, without a pizza parlor involved.

Takato looked up. The waiter was bringing them their next food choice. The sweetbreads to be precise. The man placed the plates in front of the young couple and walked away. Takato ate his sweetbreads. They were surprisingly good. Too bad that Takato didn't know what sweetbreads were. Too bad indeed...

The rest of the meal was enjoyable. As soon as they were finished, Takato got up from his chair and laid down a ten for the tip. Afterwards, they left the restaurant. The 'couple' walked through the park, looking at the lights that shown through the snowy sky.

Rika smiled to herself, reflecting on the evening. All in all, it had been a good meal. She looked over at Takato, who was looking like he was out of place. She let a little smirk appear on her face at his uneasiness.

Takato sighed, his breath escaping from his lips in a puff of white vapor. He looked up towards the sky, and for a moment, he looked totally different. Rika blinked, seeing a young man whose chocolate brown hair caught the light of the park's lights. His reddish-brown eyes reflected the moon in the sky. For a moment, Takato was almost unrecognizable.

Rika moved her head to the side, looking at Takato. He appeared almost totally at ease. She noted that his breathing was coming in precise, even cycles. Rika smiled gently, realizing that he was controlling his emotions through breathing exercises.

Takato looked over at her, his eyes oddly enough calm. That emotion was not common in the goofy boy's eyes. Usually, there were all sorts of emotions running through them, but the one that was the strongest was the overwhelming calmness in them. Rika searched his eyes, looking for anything else. Her pondering was cut short as they reached the end of her street. Takato walked her to the gate of her house.

"Er... Um..." Takato stuttered, looking down at his hands. Rika smirked, finding his nervousness very enjoyable.

"Well, I guess this is good night, then." Rika told him, letting a smile come onto her face. It was one of the only times that Takato could remember Rika ever smiling at him.

"Um... Happy Birthday, Rika." Takato murmured quietly, taking a wrapped present out of his pocket. Rika blinked, not expecting a gift. She took it from him and split the wrapping paper with her nails. She opened the box and stared. It was a necklace with a heart and crossbones charm made from black jewels. She looked up at Takato and smiled.

"Thank you, Takato." Rika murmured, her eyes showing her happiness. Takato's face decided that then was a good time to start blushing. The young woman leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She then turned and walked into the gate and up the path to the front door.

This left Takato standing out in the street, his eyes full of joy. The young man turned on his heel, and walked down the street, whistling. His path quickly took him home, back to the bakery. He took out his key and unlocked the front door, entering. He paused, locking the door again before heading into the common areas of the building. Takato walked into the kitchen, finding his mother taking some fresh bread out of the oven.

"Hey, mom." Takato said, watching his mother jump at the unexpected voice. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello, Takato. How was your date?" She asked, putting the tray down on the counter to cool. Takato smiled, taking off his coat.

"It went well. Why are you looking at me like that?" Takato asked her, "Is there some food on my face?"

"Rika kissed you?" Mie asked him, her eyebrow rising. Takato blinked rapidly, moving so that he could reflect his face in a mirror. He noticed a lip print on his cheek from where Rika had kissed him. The boy wiped his face before answering.

"Er... Yeah." Takato murmured, he then remembered something he was going to ask his mother, "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Mie asked, her hands working on transferring the bread from one tray to the other.

"What are sweetbreads?" Takato asked, looking at her. Mie looked up, an amused look crossing her face.

"Honey, didn't Rika tell you?" She asked him. Takato shook his head, "They're the thymus of calves."

"Er... What's a thymus?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Mie smirked, watching her son's face go green. He ran from the room, heading for the bathroom. Mie grinned, going back to her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: That was totally mean of me, wasn't it?

CR: Oh, yes. That was very mean.

Sora: Sorry that it took so long. I had to work on some school work. Well, please read and review!


	29. Life is Fickle

Sora: Sorry about taking so long. I almost failed chemistry. Well, not really, but Mom sure did not like my grade.

CR: One semester, straight A's. The next, too many C's. He he... Did she ever get yelled at!

Sora: Whatever. Ah, the beta'ing... All hail the mighty sister! The song also is Sissy's. On to the story!

Oh yeah, this little ! means see the footnote at the bottom.

Chapter Twenty-nine: Life is Fickle

Davis was asleep. Well... Make that trying to sleep. The poor boy had been attacked, literally attacked. His fan girls had become more and more... um... aggressive... Yep, that was the word for it. Aggressive. Definitely aggressive. Seeing as how they had been trying to break into the house at night and steal his personal belongings.

They had gone after Taijin's stuff as well. Taijin, unlike his steaming brother, had just blinked as Mie hauled the girls out of the house and out the back door. After that little incident, Mie had her husband install deadbolts on all of the doors. It wasn't likely that anyone was going to get through that many locks. Yet... It kept Davis up at night, the thought that those girls could get into the house. He knew that they couldn't, but... you never knew...

Davis was soon awake. After all, when your body tells you to move, most likely you'll move. And that's exactly what happened with Davis. He was up and Gestalt ready with a blade at the end of it. That blade was at a cloaked figure's neck. The cloaked figure reacted as anyone else would. It went perfectly still, not wanting to get another hole, one which would not be necessary...

"Pray tell, who are _you_?" Davis asked the cloaked figure, which let out an audible gulp. Obviously, Davis had startled it. The boy, however, didn't care. Whatever this thing was, it had tried to sneak up on him. Not excusable, ever. Davis' eyebrows started to draw towards each other, his eyes narrowing.

"U-uh..." The thing stuttered, not at all acting like a dark creature. It was acting more like... Well, Davis didn't know what it was acting like, "I-I'm... Uhhh... Would you mind removing that blade from my throat?" Whispered the cloaked figure, trembling slightly.

"Yes, I would mind removing this blade!" Davis growled, grouchy. He had been woke up, and that was something that he did _not_ like. The cloaked figure trembled slightly.

"Um, I'm the one that delivered your crest." Whispered the cloaked figure, trembling like a leaf. One of those knitted eyebrows cocked upwards. That line had definitely gotten Davis' attention.

"My crest?" Asked the boy. The figure nodded, still trembling. Davis drew his arm back, letting the blade fall away from the figure's neck. The figure straightened up, bringing a dark arm up to rub its neck, "What do you know of it?"

"I know that Gennai did not craft your crest, like he did the others." The figure said, dropping it's hand from it's neck. Davis' eyebrow rose.

"Oh? And what difference does that make?" Davis asked it.

"Your crest, I have to tell you, it wasn't made." The figure told him. This information made Davis puzzled.

"If my crest wasn't made, then where did it come from?" Davis asked.

"It was not made by human or digital hands, rather by something that is beyond both." The figure answered. Davis blinked.

"What does that mean?" Davis asked sharply, reaching for the edge of the cloak.

"You shall find that answer in good time." The figure answered, fading from Davis' grasp. Davis stared at the space where the cloaked figure had stood.

----

Saito sighed, looking over the piece of paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing some new lyrics for the next concert. The only problem was that he couldn't think of a thing. The young man then proceeded to bang his head rapidly into the table top before him. This was bought to an end when the kitchen's phone started ringing.

Saito groaned, clutching his forehead as he stood up. He walked over to the wall the phone was bolted onto and picked up the blasted ringing machine.

"Hello, Ikira house. This is Saito speaking." He announced to the receiver. He heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Saito. This is a call from the Gioro Recording Studios." Replied the caller. Saito felt his eyes go wide. Gioro Recording Studios was the biggest recording studio in all of Japan. The question was, what did they want with him?

"G-gioro Recor-rding Studios!" Saito stuttered out.

"Yes. We would like to offer a recording contract with you and your band. Are you interested?" The caller asked. Believe it or not, Saito had kept _part_ of his mind in his excitement.

"I am interested. But, you will have to go through my lawyer for the negotiation of the contract." Saito answered, not ready to be cheated out of his royalties. The caller chuckled.

"All right. Tell your lawyer to call us at ! 03-3423-4679, all right?" The caller told him. Saito grinned, before realizing that a grin couldn't be heard over the phone.

"Right. We'll call soon." Saito hung up after he heard the click from the caller disconnecting. It was only after the receiver was in its cradle that he allowed himself to turn into one of those supermarket rubber balls. To say the least, about half of the lamps in the house ended up broke from that little high. It wasn't until his father walked through the door that the teenager calmed down. His father was used to his son being hyper and crazy, but this was a little beyond what was normal.

"Saito?" Questioned his father. The teenager at the present moment was bouncing up and down on the couch. The amazing thing was that the ceiling didn't have any holes in it, "What are you _doing_?" It was then that the teenager allowed himself to stop bouncing.

"The band has been offered a contract from Gioro Recording Studios!" Saito screamed, like a fan girl hyped up on sugar. He bounded over the back of the couch and did a flip off of the wall. Unfortunately enough, Saito couldn't land on his feet and ended up landing on his butt instead.

"Gioro Recording Studios? Well, well, well..." Saito's father murmured, his eyes taking on a coy look that would have made anyone gulp. There was money to be made, and he would make sure that _that_ _money_ ended up in the band's hands.

----

Yamaki sighed, leaning back in his chair. It had been a long day in the government offices, and he did not want to do anything more that day. Yes, that meant that Yamaki, the grouchy old dude, was a coward. He was running from his work, and if he had to talk to one more person about his project's budget, he was gonna –

This train of thought had prevented Yamaki from noticing the phone that was ringing off of its hook. Finally his secretary barged in the door, picked up the phone, and shoved it next to his ear.

"Er... Hello?" What Yamaki was met with was a sharp growl. He immediately recognized it as his boss'.

"Yamaki..." The tone in the voice was so sweet that it almost made Yamaki nauseous, "Why were you not answering your phone?"

"Um... I was talking on my cell phone, Sir. It won't happen again. What was it that you wanted, Sir?"

"Yamaki, it has been brought to my attention that the digital world is acting up. Do you mind explaining to me how this has come to happen?" Growled Yamaki's boss, none too pleased.

"Ummm..." Yamaki trailed off, "You see, there's a few new tamers and all and I really don't know what's going on and..." Yamaki rambled on, giving his boss a splitting headache.

----

Saito was grinning. Once more they were backstage. It was time for another concert. Now, poor Davis had just walked in, and from his appearance it certainly seemed that he was more popular than ever. The poor young man had just been mobbed by his rabid fan girls.

"Hey, Davis. You a look a bit ruffled." Saito then chuckled at his own joke. That is, until a flying drumstick hit him in the side of the head. Davis shook his head at Saito and Akira. He then walked over to the mirror in the corner. To tell the truth, Davis was slightly obsessive about his hair. Scratch that, he was totally obsessive about his hair.

The young man spent the remaining time backstage making sure that every frigging flipping strand of hair was in the exactly right position. However, Taijin did not even glance in the mirror. Stupid Taijin...

Saito grinned at all of them, listening to the crowd beyond the curtain. Finally, the noise was deafening. He grinned at the others, holding the curtain back so that they could pass out onto the stage.

Davis noticed that there were only enough microphones for the band minus one. Saito had done it again. It was time for Davis to sing. He stepped up to the mike and closed his eyes, waiting for the crowd to quite down. When it did, Taijin started with the opening chords. Davis then started to sing, not opening his eyes.

"It was once certain,

that I knew what it contained.

Its been now shattered,

not claimed."

Davis sung, his voice even and calm. The crowd seemed to be on the edge of its seats, waiting to hear the rest of the song. Davis graced them with that wish, continuing on.

"My heart once knew me inside out,

once knew who I was.

No more.

This is not truth."

Davis finally opened his eyes, revealing the magnificent chocolate brown orbs. They danced with the light of the spotlight as he sang. Those orbs laughed as their owner continued on singing.

"Life is a fickle thing,

changing like the wind.

A dark strong wind, brings unknown changes.

Amongst all things in nature.

Life is not certain."

His voice faded away, its deep tones drawing the audience into a world of illusion and make believe. His voice finally came out again, a mere whisper which quieted the cheers of the audience.

"Darkness always seems to seep;

into the cracks,

crevices of the heart.

Never ending,

falling.

Deeper.

Into nothingness, void.

Without a guide,

to show the way."

Davis grinned, his voice rising from a whisper to a normal level. He continued on, his voice sounding amused as he sang on.

"Maybe its confusion brought on by age,

hormonal changes,

behavioral changes,

life changes.

I doubt it."

He continued on, his song reaching deep within each person and stirring something.

"Life is never static.

It causes too much strife,

its luminious, and dark, balanced rarely.

And that's what I fear.

I'm not neutral to the dark,

I feel nothing is there.

And that's the source of all of this confusion."

Davis smiled, continuing on with his song.

"Because, I've changed.

Regret is always the toughest emotion to bear.

Because Life is fickle,

like its never even been there."

Davis finished his song, leaving it lingering within the hearts and souls of all that were at the concert. It rang deep within their minds as well. The crowd finally got the message and leap to it's feet, clapping and cheering. It truly was deafening as the band took a bow and left the stage.

Davis walked backstage, and paused. His Gestalt had become visible. He waited until the others were out of sight so that he could check the screen. On it, there was a map of the city. Several red dots were scattered across the map. It was battle time.

----

Sora: There you go. Jeez, I'm running out of ideas.

CR: Snort You mean you can't get your mind off of Final Fantasy VII.

Sora: Not my fault. Advent Children was such a _cool_ movie! I suggest you guys go rent it or something. So cool! Pause Please review!

! Japanese phone numbers are really different. 03 is the Tokyo code. The typical regular phone number is like eight digits instead of seven.


End file.
